Unbreakable
by ericsookieforever
Summary: Eric and Sookie haven't seen each other for a very long time, but what happens when Sookie shows up at Fangtasia and pays Eric a suprise visit? AU - Rated M - mature content, E/S lemons - ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I made some changes on this chapter. I am happy to tell you that I already have a wonderful and amazing beta. She really is fabulous because she agreed to take a look on the two previous chapters I already posted.

To **mjb84**, thank you so much for agreeing to be my beta. I am so happy to be working with you. You're amazing! Thanks!

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I do not own anything.

Also, this is my very first fanfic so please be gentle and easy on me. I apologize for any error and/or mistakes, they are all mine.

This is an AU so it will be completely different from the book although I will borrow some stuff on it but it will NOT follow the book's plotline.

Now without further ado...here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

**SOOKIE POV**

It was a beautiful night as I closed my eyes when a cool breeze hit my face. Opening my eyes, I looked around to see that a lot had changed since I last came to America. It had been centuries since I`d been here and now I found myself standing outside a nightclub in Shreveport, Louisiana. From where I could see, the club was very busy. A long line of humans waited eagerly to be let in.

I saw a female vampire guarding the door and checking ids, even from far away, I could feel her connection to my child. I was sure that this vampire was his child, so, this must have been Pamela Ravenscroft. I could not help but smile as I looked at her, she was quite beautiful and blond, just like her master; my child had very good taste indeed. I could feel that he was inside the club, feeling bored as I just chuckled and walked towards the club. Positive that his mood would change completely once he saw me, I closed my side of the bond to make sure that he did not feel my presence as I wanted to surprise him. It had been a while since we'd seen each other and my excitement was escalating.

I continued to make my way towards the club without using my vampire speed. As I came closer, Pamela looked in my direction and I simply smirked at her. From the look on her face, I could tell that she felt my aura and power. Even trying to blend in and suppress my power, other vampires could still recognize my authority. They might not have known who I was but they knew, without a doubt, that I was an ancient vampire.

She continued to gaze at me with a blank expression but I could feel her fear, confusion and surprise at the same time. Finally, face to face with my child's progeny she watched me for a few seconds before she asked "How can I help you?"

I smiled as I answered, "I am here to see the sheriff"

"Do you have an appointment with him? He does not have any meetings tonight, so I suggest you call first to schedule a time to meet with him."

I must admit that I was impressed to see her stand up to me, despite knowing that I was an old vampire; therefore, far stronger than her. She really was like her master….never backed down from a challenge. I might have enjoyed this some other time, but not right now.

I replied coldly "Do not play coy with me Pamela! I know you can feel my connection to your master not to mention my power. Certainly you know who I am by now. " I was satisfied to see her eyes widen with panic, but recovered quickly as she bowed in deference.

"I apologize mistress. Please forgive me as I did not know for sure who you were, I was only trying to protect my master" she answered humbly.

Touching her arm gently, I replied, "Believe me when I tell you this, I have no intention of harming him. On the contrary, I am here to protect him. I understand your confusion to see me but I intend to surprise him and I want to keep it that way. So, I suggest that you relax before he decides to come outside to investigate." Smiling at her, I could feel her relax immediately.

"Yes mistress. It would be an honor to escort you inside"

I just nodded at her while she called another vampire to tend to the door.

The moment she finished giving instructions to the short redheaded vampire, she turned around and formally introduced herself, "Mistress, I am Pamela Ravenscroft but you can call me Pam - only child of Sheriff Eric Northman. It's an honor to finally meet you." and bowed to me.

"I know, little one. I am happy to finally meet you in person. Now, let`s come inside and surprise Eric. As soon as we enter the door, I want you to go directly to him and keep him busy for a little bit. I wish to look around and watch my child without him knowing."

"Yes, Mistress."

We walked inside and, sure enough, I saw Eric looking in our direction. However, Pam used her vampire speed to stand directly in front of him, blocking his view of me. They began talking, so I look around the club and found a vacant booth. As I took my seat, I saw that the club was full of vampires and humans combined. Most of them were in the middle of the club, dancing.

My seat was the perfect place because it was hidden from Eric's view but I could still hear and see them while they were talking. I knew that Eric would eventually feel my presence, due to my age, but he would not know who it was until he saw me. I continued to look around the club as I listened to them when I heard my child ask Pam what happened.

**ERIC POV**

Sitting on my throne while texting on my phone, I was overcome with Pam's fear along with confusion and surprise. I looked to the door to see if she would come in, but she did not. I knew that she was not in danger but was still curious as to what was happening outside. Within minutes, I saw Felicia head to the entrance moments before Pam walked in the club and zipped her way directly in front of me.

I raised my eyebrow at her as I asked, " What happened Pamela?"

"I do not understand, Master?"

"I could feel some interesting things through the bond earlier, so I am curious to know what happened for you to feel that way?"

"It was just a little incident that I had to fixed. You know how humans can be. There is nothing to be worried about"

I did not reply to her as I studied her expression, she kept her face blank. When I explored the bond, I found her to be relaxed and extremely… giddy?

"What are you so happy about Pam?"

"Nothing, Master." she was fidgeting, moving from one foot to another.

"I do not believe you."

"Very well. If you must know I met a very interesting and _very _beautiful woman tonight and I cannot wait to talk to her again. Perhaps even spend a little time with her too." (I can totally picture Pam practically clapping her hands together from all the anticipation).

"My my Pam! I see that you have a little crush. You look like a small human on Christmas morning"

"Oh believe me Master, you will be smitten too, once you see her." Pam's knowing smirk gave me pause.

"I am quite intrigued to meet this mystery woman. Will I be seeing her tonight?"

"Oh yes, Master. Definitely!"

I just looked at her with a puzzled expression and was about to ask her to elaborate when I felt an older vampire's presence in my club. My body became rigid in response to the possible threat. Pam did not see my expression change because she was already scanning the crowd. I searched the crowd to find the unknown vampire when I spotted the one I was looking for. Immediately looking in the vampire's direction, I was shocked to see the only vampire I ever truly loved and cherished (except for Pam, of course).

My beloved master was here at my club! I could see that she had changed her looks but remained the most beautiful woman I had ever encountered. Too stunned to move for a few seconds, she just gazed at me lovingly. Once I recovered from my shock, I immediately zipped my way in front of her and knelt as I bowed my head to greet her.

"Hello master" I whispered softly.

**SOOKIE POV**

I continued to examine the bar as I listened to Eric and Pam talk. Unable to stop my smile, I listened to their conversation, glad to know that Pam was not giving away the surprise. I chuckled as I heard her tell Eric that she met a very beautiful and interesting woman tonight. Eric asked if he would meet this mystery woman tonight and Pam replied, "Definitely".

I could feel him stiffen as he took in his surroundings. I knew for sure that he recognized my presence and, sure enough, he looked in my direction and widened his eyes as shock over took him. Our gazes met and I couldn't help but smile at my beloved bonded child.

Within seconds, he knelt before me in greeting.

"Hello master" the soft whisper escaped his parted lips.

I was pleased to see that after all these years he still honored me as he always had. Gently touching his cheek, I lifted his face to look me in the eyes as I said "Hello, my beloved. It is nice to see you again."

"I have missed you master," he replied gently.

"Rise, my child. Join me. We have a lot of catching up to do" I said, smirking at him.

Immediately obeying, he sat beside me and pulled me in to a tender embrace as his lips conquered mine with unrestrained passion.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **First of all, I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, alerts and for adding my story on your fave's list. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Secondly, I wanted to thank my wonderful and amazing beta, **mjb84**, thank you so much for your help!

Also, I just wanted to warn you that there is mature content at the end. So, if you do not like that sort of thing, please stop reading. I apologize for any mistakes or errors, they are all mine.

Lastly, I DO NOT own anything. They all belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.

CHAPTER 2

**SOOKIE POV**

Feeling his lips and being in his arms again was amazing. I felt true joy and did not realize just how much I missed him until now.

I couldn't help but sigh into his mouth while kissing him. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into me, but I eagerly welcomed it. We kissed feverishly as our tongues danced together while trying to fight for dominance. As if it was not enough, my hands fisted in his blond hair as I pulled him even more closely to. He must have felt the same because his hand slipped down my arms to my hips and thighs.

Kissing and groping at each other like two horny teenagers, he pulled me to his lap. We made out for a few minutes until I realized that the crowd went silent, except for the music playing. I stopped kissing Eric and snap my eyes towards the crowd. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Eric was gazing at me heatedly as I felt his confusion through the bond. I just ignored him and look around the club as I took in humans, even vampires, with their mouths gaping in complete shock. I spotted Pam just standing in the stage smirking.

I guess Eric making out publicly did not happen here regularly.

"I hope you folks enjoyed the show, because that's all you'll be getting," I said, addressing the crowd. Eric turned around immediately and glared at them. Fortunately, they recovered from their shock and went back to whatever they were doing. Some humans, along with other vampires, resumed their dancing while others went back to their tables to have a drink.

I turned my attention back to Eric, smiling, "It seems that you are quite popular here, that people tend to watch what you are doing."

"I apologize Master. Perhaps it would be best if we went home to my house for some privacy. Besides, you said it yourself that we do have a lot of catching up to do," he said suggestively, while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Really my child, you still have not changed. Always thinking about sex."

"Only when it comes to you Master," he replied sincerely.

"I would be happy to come home with you… but, maybe we can stay for a bit longer. I wished to see your club as it is obvious that it is doing well. You have many human costumers, not to mention, I see quite a number of vampires as well. I am proud of you my child," as I look at him lovingly.

"Thank you, Master. That means a lot to me, coming from you."

He summoned Pam and asked her to serve us some royal blend. She was back quickly with the bottles in hand.

"Here is your blood, Mistress. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Pam purred to me.

"Like master, like child," I said laughing while shaking my head to her. Adding also, "I do not need anything right now, but perhaps you could sit and join us. I would like to get to know you better"

"It would be an honor, Mistress. If it is okay with my master," she replied as she looked questioningly at Eric.

Eric answered, "Of course Pam. Join us."

She sat across from Eric and me, then asked, "Mistress, I hope you do not mind me asking, how long are you planning to stay here? It is my understanding that you always travel around the world and never stay in one place very long, and even if you do stay, you spend your time in Europe. Perhaps I could persuade you to stay here in America instead? I am sure that you would enjoy living here and my master would be extremely happy."

I smiled at her as I answered "Honestly Pam, I do not know how long I would be here. You are correct that I do not stay long in one place as I enjoy being able to move about. I do have several houses around Europe which is why I tend to remain there so often. It's actually been a long time since I came to the US and much has changed. But… who knows. Maybe I could use a change of scenery. I am sure America has _a lot _to offer." I replied to her. Eric was sitting quietly as he held my hand between his much larger ones and listened to our conversation.

"Believe me, Mistress, you would enjoy it here," she said laughing.

We continued chatting while Eric just sat there and occasionally glanced at the crowd .

Through the bond, I felt him be filled with adoration and can barely tear his eyes off me as he hangs on my every word.

"Mistress, is it true that you are over 2,000 year old?"

"Yes."

"Were you really a fae princess before?" She leaned forward as she waited eagerly for my response.

"I **am **a fairy princess. Do not take this the wrong way Pam, but it would be best if we did not discuss these kinds of matters in public. Although, I would be interested in telling you more, if you'd like, in private."

"I would be happy to."

Pam and I continued talking about the mundane, goings on of 'life with humans' for almost an hour. During this time, Eric excused himself for a short time to finish some work in his office.

I enjoyed talking to Pam; she had such a fascinating personality. Eric made the right choice to make her his child. It was almost midnight when Eric emerged from his office and joined us at the table.

"Master, it is getting late. It would be best if we headed home," Eric said. I could feel his happiness from the bond, not to mention his lust.

I answered, "Indeed, my child."

He stood up and helped me get up from the booth, tugging me against him with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Make sure to lock up Pam. My master and I are going home and I do not want to be disturbed. You will only call me in case of emergency. Is that understood?" Eric said seriously to Pam.

"Yes master. I completely understand."

"Very well. Have a good night Pam," he said dismissively and tried to pull me towards the door.

"Hold on Eric."

I stepped away from his hold and leaned towards Pam as I kissed her cheek and gave her a brief hug.

"Goodnight Pam. I had a nice time talking with you. We should do this again soon. Maybe we could even have a girl's night out. Would you like that?" I asked Pam.

"Of course, Mistress. Name the time and place and I'm there!" she replied smiling.

"I'll let you know," I bid her goodnight and turned to Eric.

"Let us go home my love."

Eric nodded his head and put his hand around my shoulder again as we walked towards the door. I couldn't help but notice that the vampires were bowing their heads as we passed by. I was not entirely sure if this was because of Eric's status or my own. Perhaps both. In human eyes, I would appear to be just an innocent, 25 year old, little blonde girl, but vampires knew better. Even without knowing my real age, they could still sense that I was an old vampire.

Eric and I continued walking until we reached the parking lot. We stopped in front of a red Audi R8 with a license plate, 'BLDSKR'.

I could not help but giggle at him. "Really Eric? How original!" I said teasingly.

"I like it. Besides, the humans like it ." he replied defensively.

"I highly doubt that. They are probably just afraid to tell you how corny it is."

He just huffed and open my door for me. He helped me get seated and buckled my seatbelt for me. I felt like a child, being tucked in. He closed my door and zipped to his side. Turning his engine on, he backed out from the parking lot and drove towards his house.

Once we were on the road, he took my left hand from my lap and kissed it. He continued holding it and put our joined hands on top of his lap.

"I am glad to have you here. You do not know much I missed you, My Sookie," Eric said while he glanced at me.

Hearing him speak my name again sounded heavenly in my ear. We both knew that when we were alone, we could act normally without me having to act as master. Eric understood that, in front of other vampires, we had to show proper vampire etiquette.

"I missed you too Eric. So much. But I am also glad to see you prosper on your own."

"I would give up everything to be with you again."

"I know little one."

Eric chuckled and said, "Oh how I missed your pet names, lover, but I can assure you there is nothing little about me" he purred.

"I have no doubt, _sweetheart," _I replied as I took my left hand from his hold and started rubbing his thigh. Continuing to move my hand upwards, I reached in front of his jeans and tried to open his zipper. I zipped it down and guided my hand inside, delighted that he went commando and began stroking his impressively firm erection.

Eric hissed while he gripped the steering wheel tighter and tested the limits of the accelerator. He was driving so fast that I was thankful for the lack of law enforcement.

I continued rubbing his growing cock and massaging his balls while Eric looked ready to explode. It was exhilarating to know that I could still make him squirm.

"Oh god Sookie! I don't think I'm gonna last!" Eric grunted and, sure enough, I felt his release in my hand.

"Wow Eric! You did miss me! I only had to use my hands to make you come. I have not even used my mouth yet." I teased as I smirked at him, while adding, "Consider that as an appetizer baby."

"Lover, we have a long night ahead of us. That I guarantee." he replied with a devilish grin.

I took my hand out of his jeans and retrieved a tissue from my purse. After I wiped my hands, I cleaned my messy vampire and zipped him back up. When I was finished, I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. Eric was holding my hand again but this time it was rested on my knee while we sped down the highway.

I was looking forward to seeing Eric's home, but, most importantly, I was excited to reunite with my beloved again.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE****: **Hello guys! First of all, I want to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. Thank you so much!

Also, **mjb84, **thank you so much for your help. You are an amazing beta and I am so glad to be working with you. You should check out her fics, they are fantastic!

Also, just a warning - this chapter has mature content and my version of Eric is very romantic, lovable and charming...**BUT **he is **only** that way to Sookie. He is still a strong, ruthless warrior. If you don't like Eric like this, I strongly advise you to stop reading and skip it. And to those who likes this kind of Eric, I hope you enjoy.

Another thing, this chapter is really long. I wanted to explore a little bit of Eric and Sookie's earlier relationship. This chapter is a flashback when they first met so obviously it would be the Viking era; therefore it should be in Old Norse. Unfortunately, I just think if I do it that way it would not work out nicely; plus the fact that I don't speak Norse, so I kept it in English. So, when you read it, just think that, originally, it happened in Old Norse and Sookie is just translating it for you. I hope you like it.

Lastly, I DO NOT own anything. They all belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.

**CHAPTER 3**

The drive to Eric's house was pretty quiet. Holding hands, we were content to just be with each other again. I glanced at Eric to see his face looking peaceful while driving. Looking back out the window, I remembered the first time I saw him. That was the second event that changed my existence; being turned was the first.

It was a thousand years ago that I first met Eric, but I still remembered it like it was yesterday…

**FLASHBACK:**

_Moving around from place to place, I avoided any unwanted contact with humans. It was important for us vampires to blend in with them because they did not know that we existed. I did not associate myself with other vampires, therefore, I traveled alone. Traveling around brought some advantages, I got to see a lot of beautiful places as I observe humans. I also learned a lot of things from watching them like their languages, their beliefs and attitudes._

_At the time, I tended to stay away from them except when I needed to feed. I have fed from countless humans but there was never a time that I killed one. Simply glamouring them and healing the marks allowed me to avoid notice. I did not believe in killing for sport or because I could, no matter what my vampire instincts demanded. However, that did not mean that I _never_ harmed anybody. On the contrary, I have killed thousands, but it was done for the reasons that it was necessary or to defend myself._

_During my travels, I did not carry much more than a handful of clothes for me to change into. I stumbled upon a small village in the Scandinavian Peninsula. It was a secluded area surrounded by trees, bordered by a river. Inhabited by a small population. I decided to stay hidden in the woods to find a human I could glamour and feed from. _

_It was then that I saw _**Him** _coming out from one of the houses. _

_He was a Viking and I had never seen a more perfect specimen. A handsome man, very tall with blond hair, blue eyes and the face of an angel. I had never felt this kind of attraction to anyone before now. Feeling quite smitten, I watched him for the following two weeks. The first night that I saw him, they were having a celebration. I heard one of the men mentioning that they had returned from a raid. They stayed up until almost dawn, drinking and talking. The following night, I watched as he helped his neighbor patch their hut. Each time I spotted him, he was either helping his neighbors or practicing his skills with sword. From what I saw, he was an excellent fighter and swordsman. _

_During these times, I had even refrained from feeding upon human blood because I did not want to feed from any of the villagers. Instead, I hunted and fed from some animals in the woods. Due to my age, the small amount of blood was sufficient enough to keep my strength. But I knew that, sooner or later, I would need to drink human blood. Since I did not want to feed from this place, I needed to move on to another village. I could not bring myself to leave; so, I decided to stay a few more days and then I would depart._

_One night, I saw him walking alone towards the river. I was curious to know why he would go there at night. From watching his village, I learned that they only went there during daytime never at dark. Whenever I would venture towards the river, I could always smell faint scents of the villagers. Following him, I was careful to remain hidden. He stood atop a large rock and pulled his tunic over his broad shoulders. I licked my lips as my mouth watered at seeing his bare chest and firm stomach. _

_I wanted to devour him at that moment. As if it was not enough, he started to unbuckle his belt but not before unsheathing his sword and placing it by his tunic. Pulling down his pants, I was rewarded with the sight of his magnificent ass; the only way I could describe it was… perfection. If vampires could faint, I probably would have. He stood there, naked, with his backside facing my direction and jumped into the water. When his head emerged, he began swimming. _

_With such extreme hunger and lust pervading my senses, I zipped in front of him without thought. Appearing startled by my presence, he stopped swimming quickly and stood up straight from the water, ready to attack. I could not help but notice the droplets of water that trickled down his chest. Delicious! _

_He relaxed, a little, at the realization that I was a harmless, young woman. He simply stared at me, not knowing how deadly I could really be._

_I was quickly losing control. It took everything I had to stop my fangs from popping out. It was quite the dilemma to have a very delectable meal in front of me but not allow myself to partake. _

_I just continued looking at him heatedly as he waited for a few moments to speak._

"_Hello," he said. His voice was cool, and he continued, "I do not believe I know you. You are not from around here, what tribe are you from?" _

_I did not answer him. His face broke into a charming grin as he continued, asking, "What is your name?"_

_Unable to answer him, afraid that if I spoke, my fangs would descend, I continued to watch him. He then emerged from the water to retrieve his clothes and, just like that,…POP! My fangs descended, just peeking below my upper lip. I turned quickly, to hide them, but not before my eyes became acquainted with his massive erection._

_If I thought that his ass was magnificent, then his cock was glorious. Overwhelmed by my hunger and lust, I began to tremble. I felt like a caged animal begging to be let out._

_During my crisis, the blonde Viking took this time to put on his clothes. When he was done, he turned his attention back to me. _

"_Are you alright, miss? You are shaking." His voice was filled with concerned._

"_I am fine. I apologize, I did not mean to intrude. I did not know that you were here. I was planning on taking a bath but… perhaps next time." I lied, replying without facing him._

"_The river is big enough for the two of us. I would not mind sharing." The Viking replied as I could imagine him smirking. _

"_That is noble of you but I must decline. I am sorry again for disturbing you but I must go." I replied quickly as I started to leave. _

_He clutched at my arm to stop me. As I turned towards him, a growl escaped my lips. His eyes widened, displaying his surprise at my behavior; he released my arm. _

_Realizing that he must have seen my fangs, I turned my back to him and proceeded to walk away._

"_Wait!" He exclaimed._

_I stopped walking, but did not turn around. "What is it?" I asked. _

_I had more control over my impulses now that I was a bit farther from him; however, my fangs were still lowered._

"_You did not answer my question. What is your name?"_

"_Why does it matter to you?"_

"_I just want to know the name… of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_If I could blush, I would have been red by now. He _was _fairly charming, so I indulged him. "My name is Sookie, daughter of Niall" _

"_Hmm….Sookie is such a unique name, but I am not surprised. You yourself seem quite extraordinary." His tone held no note of flirtation, simply adoration. "Hello Sookie. I am Eirikr, son of Egill," he continued. _

_I immediately stiffened as I heard his footsteps approach. When I felt him walking towards me, I cried, "Stop! Please stay where you are. I would not feel comfortable if you were close to me." _

_He immediately stopped walking and said, "Forgive me for causing you distress. It was only my intention to shake hands with you, but, if you prefer to talk from a distance, then that will be fine with me."_

_In a softer voice, he added, "But please, do not leave yet. I only wish to have a conversation with you."_

"_I am sorry but I really need to go. If you insist on talking to me, meet me here, tomorrow night and we can speak then… Good evening." I replied quickly just before I took off in a human sprint towards the deep forest. His voice resonated in my mind that he would be waiting tomorrow and bid me good night, but I did not stop._

_Once I was a safe distance away, I used my vampire speed to go down the end of the woods far from Eirikr's direction. I needed blood quickly to quench my thirst; luckily, I spotted a boar and fed from it. _

_The much needed blood allowed me to relax slightly, but I was still intensely aroused from my interaction with Eirikr. I climbed one of the enormous trees and settled upon a wide branch. Straddling the limb, I hiked up my right leg while my left hand was above my head firmly grasping another branch to keep me from falling. _

_My free hand began a journey from my cheeks down my breast, as I started to rub my nipple. My wandering hand continued down, past my hips, to my heated center. Sliding my hand under my dress, I found that I was on fire the moment I started rubbing my pussy. I then slipped one finger inside as I hooked it up and found my sweet spot. I steadily pumped…up…down...up…down. _

_Closing my eyes, I could imagine Eirikr's face gazing into mine as I moaned through the sensations. I thought about how it would feel if it was Eirikr's solid fingers fucking me. Plunging faster and harder, I suddenly cried out Eirikr's name as I came._

_I continued petting my swollen lips for a short time, waiting for myself to calm down. Jumping down from the tree to freshen up; my head was clearer and my body more relaxed. _

_There were a few more hours before dawn, so I decided to check in on Eirikr. I sped through the woods and watched Eirikr's home, from a distance. He was already back from the river and talking to a few men who I assumed to be friends. They were drinking together and animatedly discussing their next raid._

_Dawn approached quickly, so I decided to go to ground and rest. When I was leaving, Eirikr and his friends went home as well. _

_The next night, I decided to feed more than usual before meeting Eirikr in order to have better control over my instincts._

_By the time I arrived, Eirikr was already there, sitting upon the same rock. He spotted me approaching and stood to greet me. Interestingly, he remained a safe distance. He was probably worried about my reaction considering the previous night's events._

"_I am so glad you came. I was afraid that you would change your mind. How are you this evening?" He greeted, smiling._

"_I feel much better than yesterday. I apologize for leaving in such haste." I answered as I took a seat on a nearby boulder._

"_Do not worry about that. I am just happy you are here." He responded gracefully as he sat back down again._

"_I hope you were not waiting long."_

"_Not at all. I have only been here a short while. Do you live near here because I am sure that I would have remembered you?" _

"_No. I am simply passing by. I will be leaving soon."_

"_Already? But I just met you and I wish to get to know you." His forceful response was filled with passionate undertones._

"_Oh believe me, it would be best if I left this place."_

_I was surprised to see him stand up. He moved in front of me and crouched as he looked me in the eye and said, "I highly doubt that. I would like to spend some time with you. I have been mesmerized by you since last night. I could not stop thinking about you." He said sweetly._

_I wanted to glamour him into forgetting me and just be done with it but I could not bring myself to do it. The problem was, I was captivated by him as well._

"_Sir, you-,"_

_He interrupted, "Please, call me Eirikr."_

"_Okay, Eirikr. I was going to say that… you hardly know me. You know nothing about me or who I am, plus the fact that we just met."_

"_I do not need to have known you for a long time to feel attracted to you. I simply am and I wish to explore it further. Please tell me you will spend time with me. At least give me a chance before you decide to leave. I promise to leave you alone if you do not feel the same after a couple of days. Please Sookie?" He stressed, begging me with intensely blue eyes._

_With the way he was looking at me, I highly doubted that I would say no to anything he asked. His adorable face was imploring me to stay. _

_Damn, charming Viking!_

"_I guess that would be fair. I will stay a few more nights." I relented._

"_Thank you Sookie! That's wonderful!" The moment he stood, his arms wrapped around me in a strong embrace._

_I immediately went rigid as I smelled his delicious scent; my fangs threatened to pop out again._

_Fortunately, he felt my reluctance and instantly let me go. Eirikr returned to his previous spot._

"_I am sorry. I got carried away. I know you do not like physical contact." The slight dip of his head affirmed his apology._

"_That's fine. I am sorry too." I replied and thought silently, "_If you only knew how much contact I really want from you…"

"_Can I ask you a question?" He asked reluctantly._

"_Of course."_

"_You said that I did not know anything about you, is it because you have fangs?"_

_My eyes snapped to his. I watched him intently, through a narrowed gaze, and tried to see if he knew something. I could not sense any fear from him. He was relaxed and waiting for my answer. _

"_I do not know what you are talking about. I have very sharp teeth so you probably mistook them for fangs." I replied calmly._

"_I see… Maybe you would not mind if I sit closer to you then?"_

"_Of course not." If Eirikr wanted a challenge, then he would have one._

_He stood up and gently perched on the rock beside me. As he sat down, his arm brushed against mine, purposely. He might have figured that if he had physical contact with me that it would confirm his suspicions about my fangs._

_Of course, I knew what he was up to, but I would not admit that. I just needed to make sure to I had extreme control so my fangs would stay in place._

"_Is your family traveling with you?" He asked as he touched my hand briefly._

"_No. I am traveling alone. My mother died when I was born and my father is away from me." _

"_I am sorry to hear that." He replied regretfully and brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it. He continued, "Although, I must say that it is not appropriate for a woman to travel alone. It is too dangerous for you to travel by yourself. _

_Outwardly, I remained unaffected by his touch, but inside, I was screaming. _

"_Thank you for your concern but I think can handle myself," I replied indignantly. He was surprised at my outburst, so I continued in a softer tone. "I apologize for my rude behavior. And yourself? Do you live with your parents?" I asked._

"_Yes." He continued holding my hand._

_And that was how we passed the next three hours; talking and asking questions, trying to understand each other better. All the while, I kept up my guard so as not to reveal my true nature. Eirikr, of course, kept in constant physical contact with me, either holding my hands, putting his arm around my shoulder or patting my leg. I was in control, obviously. And, even though it was hard for me, my fangs stayed put. _

_I decided to call it a night and told him that was getting late. He asked if he could walked me home but I said no. He happily agreed when I told him that we could meet again tomorrow evening._

_Just when I thought that I had won our little challenge, it turned out, I was wrong._

_As he bade me goodnight, Eirikr grabbed me quickly and kissed me on the lips. Of course, I could have stop him, but, deep down, I did not want to._

_His lips were so tender as I returned his kisses. A persistent tongue was demanding entrance and I welcome it. Our tongues met as he held my hips and pulled me closer into his warmth. Winding my hands around his neck, I pulled him down towards me. My Viking was an amazing kisser but our romantic interlude ended quickly as my fangs descended and pierced his tongue. The instant I tasted his blood, it took every ounce of my control to shove him away from me._

_I covered my mouth quickly and turned my back on him._

_Shocked at first, Eirikr quickly recovered and pulled my arm gently._

"_Please don't go. You do not have to hide anything from me. I accept you as you are. You can tell me anything." He said softly._

_Under different circumstances, I would have handled this another way. I would have glamoured the human and left. But, with Eirikr, I found myself second guessing my standard precautions._

_He turned me around gently, tugged my hand away from my mouth, then cupped my face soothingly._

"_Please don't hide from me. I do not care if you have fangs. I would not feel any differently… show me, please?" He asked, a gleam of hope in his eyes._

_It was then that I decided to tell him the truth and, if he got scared, then I would just glamour him, leave this place immediately and forget about him. If he was okay with it, well, maybe it could work out, though I'd never had a human relationship before. I had, however, slept with humans but that was an entirely different story._

_I opened my mouth slowly and raised my head to show him my fangs. _

_Surprisingly, he lifted his hand and lightly traced my fangs with his fingertip. I could not hold back the moan that escaped my lips while he touched them so delicately. I closed my eyes briefly as his finger explored my lifelines._

_Opening my eyes, I saw him look at me heatedly. Reluctantly, I closed my mouth as he gradually lowered his hand._

"_What are you?" He asked calmly. There was no hint of fear or resentment._

"_I am a vampire." I replied._

_He studied me for a minute, expecting me to retract my statement and admit my falsehood. When he knew that I was not joking he continued._

"_Are you saying that vampires are real?"_

"_I am right here, aren't I ?"_

"_But I never thought that they were real. I mean everybody thought that it was just a legend. I guess we were wrong."_

"_I must say that I am surprised that you are taking this well. Usually, humans would have run away by now and I would have to chase them down and glamour them."_

"_What's glamour?"_

"_Its like hypnosis. I can make humans believe anything I want as I plant it in their mind."_

"_Did you glamour me when I first met you?"_

"_No!" _

"_Why not?"_

"_I had no reason to."_

"_Are you not worried that I will expose your secret?"_

"_No. Besides, I doubt anybody will believe you. A Viking screaming "Vampires" around the village is kind of ridiculous." _

_He chuckled at my response and said, "You have a point. But, honestly, I do not have any intention of revealing your secret."_

"_Thank you. Now, I really must bid you 'good night.' I will see you tomorrow."_

"_Before you go… where do you sleep? Vampires cannot go under the sun, correct?"_

"_Yes. If we come out during the day, we will burn. During my stay here, I have been sleeping in the ground."_

"_That sounds uncomfortable. Maybe we can find some place in my house for you to sleep." He offered, generously._

"_It is nice of you to offer, but it would be safer for the both of us if I rested in the ground."_

"_Okay. Can I kiss you good night?"_

_Smiling I replied ,"You already have, Eirikr"_

"_Well then, can I kiss you good night again?"_

_Without waiting for my reply, Eirikr leaned down to kiss me. He brushed his lips against mine as he gave me a fleetingly sensuous kiss, while holding my arms gently._

_Pulling away slightly, he cupped my cheek, as he asked, "So, I will see you tomorrow night?" _

"_Of course."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise." I replied softly._

_Adding also, "Good night, my Viking." _

_This time, I was the one who did not wait for his reply and sped off into the forest. And just like that, I was gone from his sight. Chuckling to myself, I realized that Eirikr must have been shocked to see me leave so quickly. _

_That night, I went to rest with a smile on my face._

_The following night, I went to meet Eirikr and we discussed many things, like the fact that I only drank blood. He asked if I had fed from anyone in his village and I told him that I had not and had only been drinking animal blood for the past weeks. _

_He offered me his blood and I declined. _

_As much as I wanted to taste him, I thought that it would be too soon and told him that. I did however let him know that I intended to drink from him soon. I was surprised to see him blush a little. This Viking was just so damn irresistible. We continued to talk for hours and, by the end of the night, we were kissing vehemently. _

_His hands started to wander around my body but that was the furthest it went. We wished each other goodnight and agreed to meet again the next night._

_We continued the same pattern for the following two weeks. Meet by the river, talk and make out. He mentioned that the villagers avoid going to the river at dark. They believed that it was not safe because there might be creatures lurking around behind the shadows. They were right of course, but that did not stop Eirikr coming by the water. He would bring blankets for us to lie down while gazing at the stars. When we were together, he did not look at me differently, he simply treated me as a person even though I was not human. I refrained feeding from him, no matter how difficult it was for me. He kept insisting that it was okay, but I declined every time. I continued drinking animal blood and was slowly weakening due to the lack of proper nutrients, but I ignored it._

_One night, Eirikr arrived before me. I found him staring at the water. As I zipped to his side and sat down, he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. He then looked back at the water and remained curiously silent. Neither of us said anything and just held hands for a while. _

_I guessed that something was bothering him, so, I decided to ask, "Is everything alright?"_

"_I had a talk with my father today." His words seemed to carry a heavy burden. _

"_About what?"_

"_He reminded me that as the eldest son of a chieftain, he expected me to be more responsible so I could be the next leader should something happen to him. He also told me that he wants me to find a wife immediately and have children. He felt that, being 27 summers old, I should already have a family." As Eirikr continued, his shoulders slumped inwards._

"_I told him that I did not want _any _woman to be my wife, that I already found a woman I wanted to be with. He then started asking who I was referring to and demanded to know who she was. I then told him that this woman was not part of our village, or any village for that matter, and she was just passing by."_

_At this he let go of my hand and stood up, "He became angry and told me that I had a responsibility to my people. He explained that he had a friend who was also a chieftain from another village and has a daughter for me to marry. He reasoned that it would be good for us to have an alliance with our neighboring tribe."_

_I did not speak, just listened to him and remained seated, looking up at him while he continued scanning the water._

"_I told him that I would do no such thing and that I am free to do what I want."_

_He turned around and crouched in front of me, grabbing my face gently as he looked me in the eye and confessed, "What I want… is You. I want to be with you. I do not care about anything else. You are all I think about. I am in love with you. I love you."_

_I was shocked by his admission and just stared at him. After a few moments, I looked away from him as I gently pulled his hands away from my face and said, regretfully, "I do not think you know what you are talking about Eric. You are forgetting, I am not human. We cannot be together."_

"_If we cannot be together then what have we been doing these past few weeks? Does that mean nothing to you?" The hurt so clearly evident in his voice._

"_We were getting to know each other. _You _were the one that wished it and I obliged. But it did not mean that we were together, or that we would get married. Trust me, it would have never worked out between us."_

"_We can at least try."_

"_I think it is time for me to leave this place. You wanted to spend time with me and you did."_

"_What about us?"_

"_I think you are not understanding me. There is no us. We talked, we kissed and now…we are done. It's time for me to go." I replied without emotions, but deep inside, my mind was racing . I was confused on what I was feeling, an ache at my chest was building at the thought of leaving him. _

"_I love you and I know you feel the same way. I will not let you go."_

_Snarling at him, "Do not think for a moment that you know my feelings! Vampires do not feel except for hunger, lust and rage. We do __**not **__feel love, so make no mistake. And as far as not letting me go, I highly doubt you can do anything to stop me."_

_Turns out… I was wrong, because he grabbed me quickly and kissed me roughly. Again, I could have stopped him, but I did not. Instead, I melted into his mouth and my hands naturally circled his neck. We continued kissing roughly as we groped each other, only stopping when he needed air. _

_He was staring at me so lovingly that I could not help but do the same. Cupping my face as his thumb graced my lips, Eirikr leaned down to kiss me again. This time it was a gentle caress and the next thing I knew we were lying down leaning on our sides atop the blanket he brought, still kissing, with his hands wandering about my body._

_I was on fire and could not remember when he took off his shirt or when my dress had passed my hips exposing my breasts. Every time I was with Eirikr, he made me forget that I was a thousand year old vampire. I simply felt like a woman. His tongue was still exploring my mouth when his hands took hold of my breasts. I couldn't help the involuntary moan as his fingers danced across my nipples, teasing them into rigid peaks. _

_Eirikr's lips journeyed across my face, light touches raining all over my cheeks and continuing down the slope of my neck. Subtle licks enhanced by his warm breath traced over my collarbone. He resumed kissing down my body as he reached my left breast; pulling my nipple into his mouth, he sucked._

"_Eirikr," I whimpered as he sucked harder. His large hand grasped my right breast. _

_Alternating between sucking and licking my nipple, Eirikr then turned his attention to my other breast. His hand started to wander down my body, passed my taut stomach and yanked my dress down completely. _

_Typically, I did not wear anything under my dress, so, I was completely exposed to him. His hands traveled upwards, touching my leg towards my thigh, sliding into the throbbing apex of my legs. Eirikr's firm touches grazed my lips before suddenly breaching my opening._

_I hissed at the intrusion and grabbed a tight, handful of his hair. Thrusting his long finger in and out of me, he looked me in the eyes._

"_Oh God Eirikr!" I moaned. _

"_Watch me, lover." He said as his lips began moving down my body. His lips graced every bit of skin between my mouth and lower stomach. When he reached my pussy, he kissed it adoringly and smoothed his tongue, from bottom up, deep within my slit; while he added a second finger as his hands fucked me._

"_Oh yes, Eirikr!" I exclaimed, watching him. His tongue felt amazing._

_He continued pumping his strong fingers in me as he licked and sucked my clit with fervor._

_It did not take long for me to reach my orgasm. I cried out his name when I did. He plunged his fingers a few more times before removing them, though he continued licking and cleaning me with his mouth._

_When Eirikr was done, he climbed back up and hovered over me with his hands placed on either side of my head. "You taste delicious lover. I will enjoy eating you up again," he said grinning._

_I did not answer him. Instead, I grabbed his face and gave him a quick, searing kiss. Using my impressive strength, I flipped us and pinned him down. Startled, at first, Eirikr relaxed immediately as he stared up at me._

"_My turn," I said smiling._

_Leaning down, I started kissing and licking his neck. He groaned at the feel of my mouth as I continued bathing his neck and down his chest. Capturing one of his nipples with my teeth, I bit him slightly as he gripped the back of my head._

_He managed to choke out, "Bite me… harder, Sookie."_

_I complied as my teeth pulled closer together, without drawing blood. Repeating my assault on his other nipple, his only response was a deep, rhythmic panting._

_Working my way down his chest and stomach, I gripped his pants and used my vampire speed to slip them off completely without tearing them apart._

_While I kissed a trail across his rigid stomach muscles, slipping over the v of his pelvis, I wrapped my fingers around his straining cock and started pumping him with my hand. _

_Eirikr was watching me intently, through heavily-lidded eyes, as my lips reached his cock and I took him in my mouth. He was quite large and insanely hard. He hissed at the feeling of my mouth closing around him as I started sucking and licking. My free hand slipped beneath and lightly tugged on his balls. _

_He plunged his hands into my thick hair, as I sucked him viciously. I used my thousand years of skills in pleasuring him and, if I was not a vampire, I probably would have choked due to his enormous size._

"_By the gods, Sookie… I am coming!" he shouted._

_His hands fisted tightly in my hair as he emptied his seed into my mouth. I pulled out every bit of his orgasm and swallowed the delicious treat. His taste was so delectable that I could only imagine what his blood would be like._

_Sucking him one last time, I licked him clean. Stretching beside him, we watched the stars for a bit as we rested, naked. After a while, he turned to his side to look at me as I did the same._

"_That was wonderful. I wish to do more. I want to make love to you, will you allow me?" he asked tenderly._

_I did not reply, my lips secured to his in a heated duel. He took that as a sign and climbed over me without releasing our kiss._

_Breaking apart to look at each other, Eirikr used his hand to guide his shaft towards my entrance._

_As he sank into my aching center, I could not help but cry out. If I thought that he was big, I was truly underestimating the situation. He was huge! For a vampire to say that, said a lot. _

_Obviously, this was not my first time, but his cock was stretching me wider and deeper than I thought possible. Once he was buried deep with in me, he paused for a second to look at me, smirking, "Are you ready lover?"_

"_Give me your best Viking," I challenged._

_He took that seriously, because he began thrusting into me as he pulled out his cock to the tip then slammed it back down. Eirikr continued this intense penetration, over and over, though our eyes never lost their connection._

"_Yes Eirikr! Yes! Yes! Harder my Viking!" I moaned, looking him in the eye._

_He complied. "Tell me you want me Sookie," he demanded passionately._

"_I want you Eirikr. You are mine!"_

"_Bite me Sookie. Make me yours!" He commanded as he bared his neck._

_I had turned down his offer so many times before, but this time… I did not hesitate._

"_Oh yes!" he roared as my fangs plunged into his pulsing vein._

_His blood was delicious. He tasted surprisingly sweet. I was so lost in feeding from him that I had not realized he bit my shoulder to the point of drawing blood. Licking my shoulder, to repent for his behavior, he unintentionally ingested some of my blood._

_As soon as I felt him take in my blood, my body pulsed from my second orgasm of the night. I stopped feeding from him, careful to not take too much. I licked his neck to seal the wounds while he was still pumping in and out of me. After a few more thrusts, he followed behind spilling deep inside me._

_When he was finished, he slowly thrust one last time before removing his cock completely. I whimpered at the sudden loss but he laid down beside me and hug my body to him. I put my head to his shoulder as we snuggled. _

_We stayed liked that for a few minutes as he tried to steady his breathing. "That was amazing! It's the second best thing that's happened in my life... the first… was when I met you."_

_I sighed as I said, "You are such a romantic. You always say the right things. Sometimes it is hard to believe you are a Viking. Usually, Viking is associated with fighting and pillaging."_

"_I am Viking! I may be romantic but I am still a fierce warrior." Eirikr's tone was slightly defensive._

"_Of course you are. You are _my _Viking. You are mine now."_

"_So I guess this means that you are mine too? Are you my woman?"_

"_Yes. You are mine as I am yours. I do not share." I said seriously, looking at him._

_He looked me in the eye as he replied ,"I do not want anyone else but you. I want you. Only you. I love you."_

_Eirikr waited for me to say the same… but I remained silent._

"_Do you not feel the same way about me? Why can you not say it?" He asked, nearly heartbroken._

_Now that he had some of my blood, I could feel his emotions. I knew that he was telling the truth when he told me that he loved me but he was feeling hurt because I did not answer him back._

"_You must understand that, in my long existence, love was not a common emotion for me or any vampire for that matter. I care about a few beings… but there is only one person that I love and that's my father, even being turned has not changed that. But that is a different kind of love compare to what you are asking."_

"_Do you care about me?"_

"_Absolutely. I think about you all the time. I do not want anyone else but you. I only ask for you to give me some time for me to understand my feelings." _

"_I would gladly wait. I hope I did not disappoint you from my performance. I do not have any prior experience, as this was my first time… I am glad that it was you." He said softly._

_My eyes widened as I stared at him, surprised to find out that he was a virgin. I was pleased to know that I was his first. He would always remember, no matter what- as if being the first vampire he met was not enough._

"_I find that hard to believe because I would have thought that women would be lining up at your door and falling at your feet."_

"_Believe me, women _are _falling at my feet, but I had not found the right woman until you. I am no saint though, I have done other… sexual things with lots of women, but I did not go far." _

_Hearing him say it out loud, I could not help but feel jealous of his escapades with other women but I kept my voice even as I replied ,"That is good for you then." _

"_Nothing meant anything to me and, like I said, I am not interested in anyone else. I am very happy to be with you." He said softly as he continued, "I am curious to know… how do I taste? Did you like feeding from me?" His eyes danced with expectation._

"_You taste divine. Feeding from you, after not having human blood for quite some time, was incredible. Your blood tastes so sweet; it's delicious. I would very much enjoy feeding from you again." I said grinning at him._

_I continued ,"You ingested some of my blood when you bit my shoulder. You might feel different but it will not cause you any harm." _

"_I am sorry for biting you. I was so lost in the experience that I did it on impulse. Amazingly, your blood tasted good…really good… but… what do you mean that I would feel different? Am I going to become a vampire?"_

_I chuckled as I answered, "No, my Viking. You would not become a vampire. I would have to drain you dry and feed you a lot of my blood to turn you. My blood will make you stronger and faster than an average human, not to mention, your vision will be clearer. I would also be able to feel your emotions. So, if you were in danger, I would be able to find you. Your libido will greatly increase and you will have dreams about me." I watched his face for a reaction at that last bit of information._

"_I do not see anything wrong about any of that. I was already dreaming about you before I had your blood."_

_In an instant, I had pinned him down. I narrowed my eyes at him as I growled teasingly, "Perhaps I should show you a preview of what your dreams will be like."_

_Without waiting for him to reply, my lips crashed against his and this was how we spent the remainder of our evening. _

_Just before dawn, exhausted and straightening the last of our clothing, we bade each other good night and agreed to meet the next night._

_For the next month, we met nightly, to either make love (or fuck like bunnies). I continued to feed from him but he never drank my blood again. We still talked about our lives; he mentioned what he did in the daytime and that his father had not bothered him anymore about marrying. I entertained him with stories of places I've been._

_One night on my way to meet Eirikr, I saw a young attractive, dark haired, woman ahead of me walking towards the river and I could sense that Eirikr was already there. She had not seen me, so I followed close behind her while she walked in the woods in the direction of my Viking. As she emerged from the woods, she stepped closer towards the river. I stayed hidden in the trees to watch them. _

_Eirikr was lying down, but when he heard someone approaching, he sat up and turned, smiling. His smile vanished as soon as he knew it was not me. Standing up, he addressed the woman walking closer to him._

"_What are you doing here, Dalla?" He asked, annoyed by the intrusion. I could feel his worry and irritation at the same time._

"_I wanted to talk to you… so I followed you here. You left very quickly after my father and I arrived in your village. What are you doing here all alone?" Dark eyelashes batted with an air of feigned coyness._

"_It is none of your concern but I would appreciate if you would just leave. Go back to your father and enjoy the party." _

_Instead of leaving, she continued walking towards him as she seductively said, "Come now Eirikr. How can I enjoy the party if you are not there. You know that our families want us to marry so we can form an alliance. I have no objection to that."_

"You _might not be opposed to the idea, but I am sorry to say that I am _completely _against it." Eirikr's frigid voice sent shivers down my spine._

_By this time, she was already in front of him as she replied, "I am sure I can persuade you."_

_She grabbed his arms and tried to kiss him but failed as Eirikr lurched backwards. Swatting away her hands, he stepped back to put some distance between them. _

_His actions did not dissuade her because she tried to grab him again as she brazenly stepped forward. However, she did not have the chance to touch him again because I zipped in front of them and grabbed her arm forcefully. She was stunned by my presence and yelped at my hold._

_Eirikr touched my free arm as he started to speak but I interrupted him by tossing Dalla to one of the big rocks by the water._

_Dalla's back bounced off the rock and was thrown to the ground. She laid, sprawled on the grass, face down, barely moving and began crying out from pain. Eirikr removed his hands from my arm as he looked at me astounded. The shock flooding our minimal bond reminded me that he'd never seen me behave so violently._

_My vampire instincts were overpowering me since she tried to touch My Eirikr. He was mine! My blood was boiling with rage, screaming for me to defend what was mine and stake my claim. I zipped to the edge of the woods to put a safe distance between us. _

_Eirikr called out my name but stayed put as he said, "It is not what you think Sookie. I will explain everything, but let me take a look at Dalla to see if she's hurt badly. Do not be mad at me if I touch her… but I need to assess her injuries."_

_He did not wait for my reply as he turned around towards Dalla to check on her. I knew that she would not die; there was no need to intervene. However, both hips were broken and there was a severe bruise forming on her arm._

_Eirikr was talking to Dalla quietly, and instructed her not to move. He turned his attention back to me and said, "I have to bring her back to the village so I can have someone helped her then I will return. I will carry her, she broke her hips and will not be able to walk."_

_I rushed to them as I crouched down over Dalla. I could feel Eirikr's apprehension at my sudden movement. He must have thought that I would hurt her again but remained silent._

_Calling Dalla's name softly, I coaxed her to look at me. She obeyed. As soon as our eyes locked, I glamoured her to think that that she slipped down from a rock when she was standing on it and fell to the ground. I made her forget that she saw me and ordered her to sleep._

_When I was done, I stood up and looked at Eirikr who's forehead was crinkled in obvious bewilderment. I explained to him that I glamoured Dalla to think that she fell from a rock; she would not remember me._

"_I will bring her back to the village. Will you wait for me? I will be back." He asked hesitantly._

"_It would be best if you stayed and made sure that she will be alright. I have to go." I said quickly._

_I did not give him the chance to speak as I disappeared in front him. I heard him calling out my name but ignored it. The rest of the night, I remained in the woods to hunt. Near dawn, I sensed his presence by the river. He must have come back. I zipped my way there and spotted him sitting on a rock… waiting for me. _

_I did not show myself as I watched him. He waited patiently for me, frequently glancing in the direction I fled. I felt his hurt and sadness. I wanted to run to him, to comfort him…but I did not. When the sun was set to climb the sky, I retired for the morning._

_Rising the next evening, I decided to hunt for my meal. By refusing to talk to Eirikr, I resigned myself to, once again, feeding on animal blood. I was aware that Eirikr was waiting for me. After I fed, I made my way to the river, only to do the same thing as the previous night. I did not go to him and simply watched from a distance._

_Eirikr smoothed out a blanket to lay upon as he gazed at the stars. He waited like that for hours; the bond filled with his sadness, mixed with hope and longing. It was nearly dawn, but he stayed. I took one last look at him and left. As I slipped into my rest, I was confused by the emotions swirling within me. Surely we had no chance at a future. I was immortal while Eirikr was human. He would die someday, leaving me behind. I would also be taking away his chance to have a normal life._

_The following night, I realized that it would be best if I just left. So I did. _

_I felt him waiting for me again, but I couldn't stay. _

_I stopped at another village, far from Eirikr's. It was similar to theirs but it had more people living in it. I knew that I'd have a better chance of finding someone to feed and glamour. I watched as men, who I assumed were Vikings as well, sat outside one of the houses drinking and talking while a group of women, across from them, were sewing. There were some children playing outside. One man walked towards a secluded area and I followed him. _

_He was preparing to urinate on a tree, but I snuck up on him and covered his mouth while I grabbed his waist. I exposed his neck, intending to sink my fangs into my awaiting victim, but, I could not bring myself to bite him. I kept seeing My Eirikr's face even when I closed my eyes. _

_Unhappily, I glamoured him in to forgetting he was ever attacked and disappeared from his sight. My body felt distraught and was begging me to go back to Eirikr. _

_I found a nearby, abandoned hut, not far from the village I was presently at. Scanning the area, I was pleased to find no sign of humans nearby. I went to see if I could go inside. The door was wide open and, luckily, there was no indication of ownership which allowed me passage._

_I dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall as I thought about how my existence had changed over the last months. _

_The incident with Dalla made me realize that I was taking away the chance for Eirikr to have a family. He deserved to marry a warm woman and have beautiful children. Unfortunately, thinking about letting Eric go shattered my undead heart._

_I realized that I loved him and it was more than an attraction or need for blood. I already knew that I cared about him more than usual, but now, I knew for sure that I truly loved him. _

_I also knew that I loved him enough to let him go._

_I was trying to decide if I should see him one last time to say goodbye, when I felt excruciating pain. Searching around the hut, I realized it wasn't my own pain that I felt. _

_Eirikr. _

_The ache that I felt coming from him made it hard for me to determine if he was wounded physically. I stood up quickly and dashed through the night towards my love. As I approached Eirikr, I could sense that he was not physically injured, but emotionally. _

_Arriving silently on the edge of the woods, I looked out over the river. The sight before me broke my beat-less heart. Eirikr was kneeling in the grass facing the water and I heard him mumbling a prayer to Odin to bring me back. Silent tears slipped, endlessly, down his cheeks. I couldn't bear to let him suffer anymore, so I walked towards him._

_Not wanting to startle him, I called out his name softly. He quickly turned around and as soon as he saw me, he stood and ran to me. The moment he reached me, he pulled me into his body, tightly, and I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while and I wished that we could just be like this forever. This thought forced me back to reality and I immediately dropped my hands from his back, pushing him away gently. _

_He looked at me confused, noticing that his face was wet from his tears with his eyes red and puffy. It did not diminish his looks in the least. He was still the most handsome man I had have ever seen._

_I stepped away from his embrace and looked him in the eye as I started, "We need to talk."_

_I was going to say something else but he yelled, angrily, desperation apparent in the tremor of his voice, "Yes, we do! I have been waiting for you days! Where were you?" _

_He was the only one who I would allow to talk to me this way; I understood that he was worried and hurt._

"_I needed to stay away from you. I apologize if I hurt you." I replied calmly._

"_I have missed you, lover. I was going crazy without seeing you." He replied, lowering his voice._

_He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my face away from him. "How was Dalla?" I asked instead._

"_She is recovering. The healer said that it would take several weeks for her to be able to walk again. She was ordered to stay in bed. She is staying in the healer's house and I visited her during the day to see how she was. She does not remember you or what really happened. She believes that she had an accident, as does the whole village." He explained._

_He cupped my cheek gently and continued, "Lover, I do not know what you saw, but I swear to you that I did not touch her or kiss her. Nothing happened. What you saw was me avoiding her coming on to me. Please, believe me when I tell you that I am faithful to you. I only love _you_. Tell me that you believe me, Lover." His eyes were pleading with me._

"_I know Eirikr. I believe you. I was behind her when she got here. I saw and heard everything. You did, however, neglect to tell me that she was here, in your village." _

"_I only found out on the same night they arrived. My father must have had it planned for some time now. He had a celebration prepared for them. I did not join them though, and came straight here," he reasoned immediately._

"_I think that your father is right. You should marry Dalla. You deserve to have a family."_

_I felt his confusion and shock as he replied, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Eirikr, I am leaving from here permanently. I have stayed here for far too long. It is time for me to go. I was already in another village this night… but I felt your pain, so I came to see you… to say goodbye." _

_He dropped the hand that cupped my cheek, as if it were burning him, and replied coldly, "I see. I suppose you have found yourself a new Viking to Fuck!" His barbed words struck me painfully._

_I could feel his anger and jealousy as he continued ranting. "Did you feed from him too? Does he taste sweeter than me? Tell me…was he good in bed too?"_

_My hand flew across his face as I slapped him. I tried not to use my vampire strength when I hit him but it was still hard enough that it drew blood, dripping on his chin from the cut on his lips. His left cheek was growing increasingly redder as he rubbed it, looking at me grimly._

_I replied, snarling at him, "How dare you? First of all, I have not fed or slept with anybody else but you. Secondly, I am doing this for you. You deserve to have a normal life. A warm woman to come home to at night and spend time with during the day. Not a cold vampire who can only be with you at night. I am giving you a chance to have a normal life." My tight reign on my tears was faltering._

"_I may be yours, but that does __**not **__mean that you can make decisions for me. Not even my father could do that. You cannot tell me what to do or how should I feel. Tell me…before you arrived at this conclusion… did you even think of how I felt or what I wanted?"_

"_It would be easier for the both of us if we separated and forgot each other."_

"_Honestly Sookie, I do not know what else to say to convince you that I want to be with you. I do not care if you are a vampire and have cool skin. It does not bother me that I only get to see you at night. Nothing matters to me but you. I do not need to have a family… because you are my family. I love you and I always will. Nothing, and no one, will ever change that. My life is empty if you are not in it. I would rather die."_

_Hearing his declaration, I could not stop the trail of blood that escaped my eye. Eirikr used his finger to wiped the blood tear away from my cheek and popped it in his mouth._

_I sighed, "Oh Eirikr."_

"_I do not want to be away from you again. I want to be with you _forever_."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him intently._

"_I want you to turn me. I want to be at your side for eternity."_

"_I do not think you realize the magnitude of what you are asking me." He could not possibly want this._

"_I completely understand what I am asking and I have been thinking about this for some time now. I know what I want. My mind is made up. This is what I wish for and I do not have any doubts about it." He replied seriously._

_I felt his resolution and certainty along with excitement. I knew that I could not change his mind unless I glamoured him. I swore to myself that I would never do that. I would not take away his choice, but, I wanted him to be absolutely certain. So, I made a deal with him._

"_I will turn you, but I will give you a week to rethink your decision. I want you to promise that you will think about it practically and consider what you are giving up. If you still feel the same… then I will honor your wish." I gave my word._

"_I promise, lover, but I am positive that I will not change my mind. I will give up everything to be with you… even my life. However, I will fullfill my promise to think about it. I give you my word."_

"_That is all I ask. Thank you."_

_His mood change completely as he purred, "Maybe you can thank me in other ways, Lover," and tackled me to the ground._

_I flipped us so I could straddle him and used my vampire speed to remove our clothes. Once we were naked, I positioned myself over his delightfully hard cock and slid my wet pussy down, encasing his enormous member. I continued riding him as I arched my back and Eirikr cupped both my breasts, rubbing my nipples. Moving up and down, harder and faster, we both moaned at the sensation._

"_Yes my love. Ride me, My Sookie! My cock has missed your delicious pussy." He panted as he held my hips, his fingers digging into the flesh at my waist._

_I kept riding him and Eirikr bared his neck to me, as he said, "Bite me lover. I missed feeling your fangs in my skin. Mark me, my love." _

_I bit him as he roared. He then grabbed my wrist and bit me hard, drinking deeply while I whimpered into his neck, still feeding. _

_As soon as I swallowed mouthfuls of his blood, he reached his peak, gushing within me. Still sucking, I reached my incredibly fulfilling climax. I drew one last time and retracted my fangs as I healed his mark. By this time, Eirikr had let my wrist go._

_I stayed straddling him and just laid down on top of him with his cock still embedded within me. My cheek was resting on his chest as his hand played with my hair. We were silent for a few moments as we relaxed, enjoying each other._

"_Lover… do not leave me again. You must promise me. I have missed you terribly." He quietly said while his hand brushed through my hair._

_I lifted my cheek from his chest and looked him in the eye. Sincerely, I said, "I am sorry Eirikr. I was confused and needed to think by myself. I promise that I will not disappear from you again without telling you."_

_I did not give him the chance to reply and kissed him, lovingly, on the lips. Our kiss started slow and sweet but it quickly became heated as I felt his cock become hard again inside me._

_We kissed passionately as he hugged my back, pulling me down to him. He rolled us and lingered above me, pining me down, as he thrust. We spent the entire evening making up._

_The next night, we went back to our routine, meeting by the river. Making love and snuggling. We began discussing his decision. Talking about how things would be once he was a vampire. We also talked about the things he would be giving up, like being in the sun, eating food and leaving his family behind. I explained to him the changes his body would go through and let him know that whatever he looked like physically at the time I turned him, would be his appearance forever. _

_I, for one, did not have any problem with that._

_A week passed, but I was certain that Eirikr had not changed his mind. We decided that I would go with him to his village on the night of his turning so that he could say goodbye to his family. Settling on glamouring everyone to think that Eirikr had passed away, a long time ago, during a battle, so they would not search for him. _

_Since we had already exchanged blood twice, we talked about being bonded. I let him know that one more exchange would bond us. I explained to him that we would be bonded when I turned him since we would exchange blood during the process. Of course, I would have to drain him dry first, before giving him my blood. The bond we created would be closer than a typical maker/child bond. We would be able to feel each other's emotions, even from a very far distance. _

"_That is all I know in regards to being bonded. It is possible that there maybe more effects that I am not aware of since it is rare for a vampire to have a bonded." _

"_I would cherish being your bonded, Lover. The closer I am to you, the better," he replied. _

_I was thrilled at the idea of having Eirikr by my side forever. It had crossed my mind before, that I could turn him, but I did not want to take away his choice. But now, he was doing it willingly. I knew, without a doubt, that I would never love anyone else the way I loved my Viking. _

_It might have scared me before, afraid of being seen as vulnerable, but now I welcomed it. Instead of seeing it as a weakness, I would use it as strength. Vowing that no one would ever harm what was mine, for I would show no mercy. _

_The night we waited for had finally arrived. We went to his village for Eirikr to say goodbye before going to the river. The glamouring did not take long due to the small population in the village. I could feel his nervousness as we settled next to the rushing water. To make it less painful for him, I told him we would make love while I drank his blood, draining him dry. As soon as I finished drinking from him, I would give him my blood in return._

_We started making love by the water, with me on top to make it easier for me to drink. _

_Riding him slowly, I asked, "Are you ready for eternity, my love?" _

"_Make me yours, lover. I am ready. I love you," he replied. His voice full of lust and need mirroring his emotions and bared his neck to me._

"_I love you too, my love." I told him, truthfully, right before sinking my fangs in him. _

_I continued riding him as we both reached our peaks, all the while I fed from him. Swallowing every drop, he quickly sagged in my arms and his pulse slowed._

_When I knew I needed to stop drinking, I withdrew my fangs from his neck and bit my wrist. "Drink, My Viking. Take me into you." I said to him and placed my bleeding wrist against his lips._

_He was not drinking at first but then started sucking slowly. I had to bite my wrist a few times because it kept healing while Eirikr continued to suck harder. _

_When he had enough, I pulled my wrist away as it began healing immediately. Eirikr was already unconscious as I removed myself from him and stood up. He was a very large man but I carried him effortlessly. Finding the perfect place to bury him, a small part of the woods that was secluded and hidden from wandering humans, I dug a hole big enough for the two of us. I wanted to rest beside him as we started our forever._

_For the next three nights, I did not leave his side except to feed from animal blood while he rested, peacefully. The third night, I rose before him, knowing he would be rising in the next few hours. I knew that he would need human blood. I decided to go to his village to find someone to glamour._

_Luckily, I stumbled upon five men on my way there. They probably came from the nearby tribe and were on their way home. Sneaking up behind them, I glamoured them quickly before they had the chance to call for help. _

_Still under my influence, I had the humans follow me to where Eirikr was. Not long after, he rose and emerged from the ground, naked. He was looking feral as he stared at me hungrily, his fangs visible. He then noticed the humans sitting motionless by the tree and zipped his way in front of them._

_He grabbed one of the humans. As he prepared to bite, I interrupted, "Eirikr stop!" My voice, full of authority._

"_Let go of the human, Eirikr." I commanded him._

_He quickly obeyed and dropped the man. Staying in his place, he looked at me. Without speaking, I could feel, from the bond, his extreme hunger and lust. I realized that his instincts were telling him to kill, feed and fuck. But I also knew that this was the time for me to begin teaching him how to be a vampire._

_I walked towards him, stopping a foot away from him, "I will let you feed, but I do not want you to kill them. I will show you how to feed and tell you when to stop. You must obey, understood?" I asked._

_He did not reply as he nodded his head and looked at me intently, his anger evident on his face. I knew that I needed to teached him to obey and respect me as his master right away._

_We already discussed this when we were speaking of his turning. I explained to him that I would be his maker, therefore, his master. As my child, I could command him to do anything I wanted and he would not be able to refuse. He loathed the idea of being controlled, because he was a warrior and proud man, but I assured him that I would never disrespect him or treat him like a slave. I explained to him that the only time he would have to act submissively was when we were around other vampires. I also added that I would have to act coldly towards him at first so I could properly train him. He reluctantly agreed and told me that he understood, although I could feel his disgust at the idea._

_I closed my side of the bond from him to commence with his lessons. My fangs popped as I glared at him and growled, "I asked you a question, my child. I expect you to aswer and you will address me as Master."_

"_Yes, master," he answered coldly._

_In the blink of an eye, I was in front of him baring my fangs as I backhanded him. He was thrown off to the side, knocking into one of the trees._

_Feeling his surprise and rage at my actions, he zipped in front of me and attempted to grab me by the arms but I immediately caught his hands and tossed him across the ground. He stood up quickly and readied to pounce as he displayed his fangs, but I wanted to hurt him as little as possible, so I willed him to stop._

"_Stand down Eirikr. This is the only time I will let you attack me. But, make no mistake, if you do not do as you are told, I will punish you. Trust me, my child, it would be quite painful."_

_Fortunately, he obeyed, but I could still feel his rage. However, he was also very hungry. I decided to end this spat and showed him how to feed._

"_You need to feed, so listen to me carefully. Is that understood?" I said seriously._

"_Yes, master," he replied reluctantly._

_During the spectacle, the glamoured humans remained immobile. I zipped to them and grabbed one as I bared his neck. I did not have to call Eric as he immediately moved beside me, watching._

"_Grab one of the humans and bare his neck to you, but, do not bite until I tell you." I instructed him._

"_Yes, master." This time, he answered eagerly. I was pleased to see that he was learning quickly, even though I knew his compliant response was due to the prospect of feeding._

"_Find the pulse on his neck… bite him slowly and start sucking." I ordered._

_He followed my instructions and began feeding. As soon as the blood hit his mouth, he started sucking. His cock grew impossibly hard, poking the man's stomach. I could not help but get aroused from seeing him feed, naked, with his cock at full attention. I do not know how it was possible, but his cock is more massive than before. Devoted to teaching Eirikr, I ignored my lust and continued watching him drink._

_When I knew that he needed to stop, I said, "Enough, Eirikr." He did not listen, so I told him again._

"_Stop. Now!" I ordered assertively._

_He immediately stopped sucking as he removed his fangs slowly. There was blood dripping down his chin. I licked it, rapidly, for him, still holding the other human. He moaned at the feel of my tongue as I moved back._

"_Lick the marks so you can close the wound. They will heal and dissappear quickly because vampires' saliva has healing properties, just like our blood," I continued._

_He followed my order accurately. I gave him the human I was holding and told him to feed and do the same as before. It was a little bit easier for him to stop this time. We repeated the process on the remaining three humans. After feeding, he sat them beside each other and leaned them back against a tree. Still under the glamour, they were conscious and stared into oblivion but they were severely weak and needed to rest. _

_With his hunger satiated, he realized that the humans he fed upon were from his village. I felt his guilt along with shame from biting someone he knew, so, I quickly admonished him as I stood in front of him._

"_My child, you must never be ashamed of what you are. I know that you still have your human beliefs and mind-set, since you are a new vampire. But it is important for you to accept what you are, otherwise, you will be constantly fighting with yourself. I will not allow that to happen, I will help and guide you to be a vampire," I said sternly._

_Looking me in the eye, he replied, "I know master. It will take me a while to learn, but as long as I have you, it does not matter."_

"_I will be at your side, always," I said gently and gave him a quick kiss. _

_I continued, "Come, my child, I will teach you how to glamour."_

_We squatted down and I grabbed one of the humans, releasing him from my glamour. He was dazed and too weak to understand what was happening, so we did not need to restrain him. I showed Eirikr how to glamour him, then made him try. He quickly learned the new skill and I could not help but be proud of him. He was a fast learner. He glamoured the five humans in to thinking that they got drunk and passed out in the woods; he instructed them to go to sleep. As soon as they were unconscious, we moved them to another part of the woods, closer to the village. _

_When he was done, he stretched his arms as he flexed his muscles. I could not look away from him. Standing there, naked, in the middle of the woods, was my perfect, beloved child. _

_He noticed me staring hungrily and looked at me, "Master, is there anything else you would like to teach me?" He asked innocently._

_I was very aroused and ready to jump him as I said, "Get your clothes back from your resting place and see if you can catch up to me?" I quickly rushed towards the river. He ran behind me trying to catch up, but I was faster._

_Arriving first at the river, he appeared only a minute later, still naked, his clothes in his hands. I opened my side of the bond; I knew he could feel my emotions, lust being at the forefront._

_Smirking, his fangs peeked beneath his lips, as he asked, "What else are you going to teach me, Master?"_

"_Now, it is time for you to learn about vampire sex." I playfully growled at him._

_Leaping at him, we began groping each other while kissing wildly. We spent the entire evening engaged in various forms vampire sex lessons, not that he really needed any. He was an amazing lover when he was human, but now that he was a vampire, he was even more incredible. I was truly the luckiest vampiress in the world._

_We made love several times, feeding from each other. In between rounds, I told him my story of being turned. Eirikr mentioned that my blood was delicious and utterly sweet. I explained to him that I was a full-blooded fairy before becoming a vampire. Further stating that I retained half my fairy blood but have all my fae abilities. I explained to him that fairy blood is highly addictive and delicious to vampires. It made them crazy in bloodlust, but since I only had half, it did not cause near as much bloodlust and only tasted sweet. I also let him know that, during my stay in his village, I never used any fae abilities and simply used my vampire gifts. By the end of the night, he knew my whole story and how powerful I really was. _

_Moments before dawn, we managed to disentangle ourselves from each other. We got dressed and went back to our resting place. We also agreed to leave the next night to start our eternity._

_That was the beginning of our amazing journey as we traveled the world. I trained Eirikr to become a magnificent vampire. We met several vampires along the way but we did not join any of them or their nests. We had to use numerous aliases as years passed by to avoid notice. After several hundred years, I went back to using my original name and added my family's name. I became Sookie Brigant while Eirikr changed his name to Eric attaching Northman to the end. Becoming known as Eric Northman. We stayed together for a long time, not normal for a maker and child. When he was over 700 years old, I told him to venture alone. I explained to him that he needed to survive on his own. He was very adamant, at first, but he reluctantly agreed. Even when it pained me greatly, him as well, we parted ways. _

_I knew that I had to let him go so that he could learn from his own experiences. He established himself as one of the most formidable and ruthless vampires. I was very proud of him. I continued to keep tabs on him; made sure he would not be in any danger. If he was in peril, I could easily go to him using one of my fae abilities. He also kept in touch with me, from time to time, to tell me of his whereabouts. _

_Almost a hundred years after we separated ways, he informed me that he had found someone to be his child. He explained that they were not lovers, but I knew that it would soon change after he turned her. I was jealous, but I knew that it would not diminish his love and devotion for me. I made sure to remind him not to turn her if she refused; turning someone against their will was one of my forbidden rules._

_Soon, they were traveling together as they ventured to America. He had several businesses in the New World and, not long after, became sheriff. I was already proud of my child but it made me even more proud of him._

_I, on the other hand, continued to travel and see the world, aware that, sooner or later, I would be reunited with my love, my Viking, my Eirikr, again. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**(Back to Eric's car)**

Eric must have been talking to me because he playfully pinched my hand as he asked, "Are you okay, Lover?" looking at me worriedly.

I snapped back to reality as I turned towards him and smiled. "Everything is fine, Eric. I was just thinking how much I missed you."

Grinning, he replied, "I am definitely looking forward to you showing me just _how much_, my love."

"I am sure you are, my Viking."

We arrived at Eric's house shortly.

**A/N : **Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, I know that you are wondering about Sookie's turning, don't worry because I will reveal it after several chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I do not own anything.

**mjb84**, thank you so much for all your help and thanks, also, for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it.

I also want to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. Thank you!

CHAPTER 4

**SOOKIE POV**

Not long after we left Fangtasia, we arrived in a gated community. Stopping at the front entrance, I spotted four vampires guarding it. Two of the guards approached Eric's car while the other two stayed put. Eric rolled down his window to address them; they stopped on his side. The vampires greeted their sheriff and Eric introduced me as his maker. He ordered them to make sure that I would always be allowed to pass through unbothered. Noticing the vampires' gazes lingering on me, Eric's chest rumbled with a deep growl. They looked away from me immediately and apologized profusely to Eric. He simply snarled, telling them to notify all the guards of his order. As soon as the gates were opened, Eric drove towards his house.

During his conversation with the guards, I remained silent and kept my face blank. Having been back in my love's presence for such a short time, I was amused to see Eric becoming so possessive so quickly. My stay would certainly prove to be entertaining, to say the least.

Unable to stop the giggle, I said, teasingly, "My Viking, you didn't have to be rude to them. They were simply admiring your beautiful maker. It's not their fault that I'm _so _gorgeous."

Eric was laughing as he replied, "Lover, I have been told by many that I was too cocky, but now I know… I was right when I told them that I got it from my maker."

I playfully swatted his arm as I joined his laughter.

Soon enough, we arrived at a colossal two-story home that was a fair distance from the other houses. I could scent vampires nearby. Excluding the guards, other vampires lived in this area. Eric opened the door to his attached garage with a remote clipped to his visor. The three-car garage held only one vehicle, a black, Porsche Cayenne. Parking right beside it, Eric turned his engine off. He quickly exited the car as he zipped to my side and opened the door for me. Entering the house through the kitchen, I noticed an expanse of wall that was covered in expensive appliances (clearly, just for show).

As he started to pass through the unused room, I urged him lightheartedly, "My love, I think you can put me down now. I'm not _that _old."

"I know Sookie. I want to carry you because… I love the feel of you in my arms again," he replied seriously.

I answered him with a gracious smile.

Eric started to climb the stairs and I knew that he was planning to take us to his resting place so I touched his cheek gently as I said "Eric, wait!"

He paused on the stairs, confusion coloring his features. Immediately, I explained, "My love, I want nothing more than for us to… _reunite, _but we need to talk first."

Feeling his uncertainty mixed with lust through the bond, I momentarily forgot that I'd been blocking the bond from the instant I arrived in Shreveport. The instant it was reopened, a flood of love and longing hit Eric full force. My Viking widened his eyes fractionally and smiled coyly, "Lover, I hadn't realized, until now, that I could not feel your emotions. I was just so excited to see you. It's nice to feel you again…have you close to me." With that, the most beautiful man, the main feature in every one of my fantasies, pressed his supple lips against mine gently.

He turned around and proceeded towards his living room. Eric's enormous frame collapsed onto one of the long couches, dragging me to his lap.

"So, my Lover, what is it that you want to talk about? Does it have something to do with why you are here?" Baby blues searched mine for the answers.

"Actually, it does. There is an important matter that I wanted to discuss with you before we rest." I replied smoothly.

"Is everything all right with you, Sookie?" He immediately asked, concerned.

"I don't think it's me you have to worry about, Eric."

The god-like face before me crumpled into the picture of trepidation, "What do you mean, Lover?"

"Tell me, Eric… why did you agree to sell vampire blood for Sophie-Anne?"

Immediately stiffening at my question, the bond was swamped with my child's anxiety. His reaction was comical. As humans would say, a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I chuckled at his reaction and kissed his cheek tenderly. Needing Eric to focus, I removed myself from his lap and took a seat beside him.

**ERIC POV**

The night was going so well. I had my beloved maker all to myself and we could get _reacquainted _again. But, of course, my Sookie mentioned the agreement I made with the damn queen. Having no idea how she found out so quickly considering I had only spoken with the queen this evening.

_Oh, Shit! _

She had a spy on the queen's court.

Very impressive for her to have been able to infiltrate Sophie-Anne's court. I knew that she would keep track of me, but I never thought she would go to the lengths of planting a mole in the royal compound.

I realized that I froze at her question. Sookie was already off my lap, seated beside me, waiting for me to speak.

Immediately composing myself, I replied, "How did you know?"

"Oh, come now, Eric. I think you already know that I have my ways." She replied coyly, as though she were speaking to a child.

Without answering my question directly, I already knew that my suspicion was correct. _How long had she had an emissary in the queen's court?_

"You did not answer my question, my Viking." The delicate brow rose as she uttered her impatient response.

"Lover, you know that, as my queen, I cannot disobey her orders. I know that it's risky, but I was planning on selling it for just a short time; make some money for her and then I would stop. I would be careful to ensure that I did not leave a trail. At least that way, she would not bother me anymore." I explained gently, praying she would accept my reasoning.

Tilting her head to the side in an appraising manner, she replied, "Eric, we both know that it wouldn't matter how long you sold vampire blood. Even a short time. The council could put you on trial if they found out. I know that you could not go against the queen's orders, but this time… you can."

She continued, "You will notify the queen, tonight, that you will not sell vampire blood for her. You will never sell vampire blood, as your maker, I command you."

Incredible. My master was simply divine. It pleased me to know that I was an only child. No vamp-siblings with whom to share her attentions. Sookie was devoted to me alone.

Call me possessive, but I did not want to share Sookie's love and affection with anyone else (_maybe Pam…eventually_). She was mine!

However, I would never stand in her way if she ever decided to make another child. The few times I've asked her about turning another she assured me that she has no desire; simply stating, I was the only one she would ever want to be tied to for eternity.

From the moment I was turned, she rarely commanded me, aside from when she was training me on how to be a vampire. When I was much younger, as much as I loved Sookie, I was slightly disgusted at the idea of having a master and being able to be controlled. It took me a little while to be comfortable with the idea, but she guided and trained me well.

In a thousand years as her child, she never looked down on me or treated me as a slave. I was always her partner. Sookie never abused her status as 'maker.' I only had to appear submissive in front of other vampires; and, even then, she never disrespected me. During the handful of times that she commanded me, she did it to maintain our safety.

"Yes, Master." I replied sincerely.

She smiled softly, answering, "Thank you, Eric. However, if anyone asks when I gave you this command, tell them that I commanded you long ago. We both know the queen will realize that this is untrue considering you just agreed tonight but she will not be able to prove it without implicating herself."

"I will, my Sookie. So, do you mind telling me how _exactly _you found out about my agreement with Sophie-Anne?" My curiosity was literally eating away at me.

"Do not worry about that. Just know that I will always keep tabs on you. Why don't you show me to your room while you contact the queen?"

My little fae-vamp was evading the question. I would need to interrogate her later. Explaining that to her, she just smirked but did not reply.

"Lover… if you just found out tonight, about this, how did you get here so fast? Did you teleport outside my club?" Eyebrow raised in question.

"Of course, Eric. As soon as I had received the news, I needed to make sure that you would tell the queen immediately, thus, not allowing her the chance to give you the supply."

"Was that the _only _reason you came to see me?" I could not help but feel disappointed as I posed my inquiry. Sookie must have felt my displeasure because she placed her rounded bottom upon my lap once again.

Caressing my cheek, she replied gently, "My Love, that might be the reason why I came here but it doesn't mean that I did not miss you. I already told you, earlier, that I missed you terribly…that is still true. I was actually planning a visit next month to see how you and Pam were doing, but I came to see you earlier than expected due to the circumstances. However, I will have to return to Paris tomorrow when I rise."

I quickly told her not to go, nearly begging, but she interrupted me, "Eric, I did not bring anything except my purse. I even forgot to bring my cell phone since I left in such haste. Do not worry, I will be back quickly, I just need to get some of my personal things and some clothes. I will also have to handle my affairs, check my messages in Paris and make sure that BPC (Brigant Pharmaceutical Company) will be okay while I'm gone. I will notify them that I will be out of the country."

Worrying that she was leaving so soon, I was relieved to find out that she just needed to retrieve her belongings and handle her affairs. I understood that it was necessary to make sure her company would run smoothly in her absence.

A year ago, she took over ownership of BPC. The research and development company distributed prescription drugs around the world. Her father, Niall Brigant, handed over the company because he was spending less and less time in the human realm. He generally resided in the fae realm.

Sookie explained the whole fairy story to me (her being a fairy princess because her father was a king), when I was turned. Niall also thought that it would be best for Sookie to stop traveling so much and settle into one place permanently, since it was easier for vampires to live out in the open now after the Great Revelation.

I knew Sookie loved to travel, but she graciously accepted Niall's gift. It was possible she may actually be tired of moving around; after all, she had been traveling around for two thousand years.

However, if the desire to travel again resurfaced within her, she would not hesitate.

I was thrilled the moment I found out that she would be handling the company. It was one of the most well-established companies in the world (richest as well). And, even though the main office, based in Paris, was far from me, I was happy to see her remain in one place. I had even planned on visiting her and introducing Pam. Of course, Pam would go crazy shopping for designer clothes if we went there.

"I understand, Lover. Will you wait for me to rise before you go?" I asked her softly.

"Of course. I wasn't planning to leave before you rose."

"Thank you... now, I believe you wanted to see my bedroom? So, I shall _take you _there." Wiggling my eyebrows at her, I could smell her arousal.

She shook her head and giggled, "You will have to notify the queen _first _before…_taking_ me."

I stood up with her in my arms sweeping up the stairs only to stop at an unremarkable painting. Lifting the painting, I revealed a hidden keypad. Punching in the security code (ForeverMySookie), a portion of the wall slid to the left to expose a steel, metal door. I entered another code (ForEternityMySookie) before it opened to my secret resting place. Only Pam knew the location, but had never been inside. Sookie would be the first to be in my most intimate sanctuary, as I intended it to be. Remaining silent in my arms, Sookie simply watched as the doors parted. Contentment and happiness, mirroring my own, rippled through me.

I stepped inside, with my maker in tow, I pushed the codes again to seal the doors. Gently placing her upon the down-covered bed, she examined the room with a scrutinizing expression. I wanted to tackle her into the bed and fuck her senselessly… but I knew that I needed to contact the queen first. Able to delay an unnecessary conversation, I decided not to call her. Sophie-Anne checked her emails frequently and that would allow me ample time to decide how to handle her eminent interrogation. For tonight, devouring my lover was more important than dealing with Sophie-Anne's craziness.

"Little one, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I email the queen?" I asked her gently.

"Alright Eric. I think I will take a shower before resting."

Her delicate body stretched up off the bed as she tip toed to kiss me on the cheek. She proceeded to the bathroom, swaying her delicious ass, while I continued ogling her shamelessly. The tease left the door open as she showered.

I retrieved my cell phone from my pocket and sent an email to the queen, quickly telling her that, unfortunately, I would not be able to sell blood after all. No explanation. Simply offered my apology, positive that I would be hearing from her tomorrow night as soon as she rose. Email delivered, I placed my phone on top of the dresser, removed my clothes and joined my lover in the shower.

**SOOKIE POV**

I was glad that Eric and I had a smooth conversation, so far, about his part in agreeing to deal blood. There was still more to discuss but he took care of the one thing that needed to be done tonight.

A thought kept creeping up, asking me why Eric would agree to deal for Sophie-Anne.

Not wanting to bother him for now, I would make sure to find out tomorrow night when we had our longer conversation. Sophie-Anne would be livid when she found out that Eric would no longer be selling blood for her. Certain that she would have a fit and try to accuse Eric of insubordination, I needed to intervene since a maker's command exceeded any directive, even that of royalty.

I wasn't entirely sure I believed Eric's reason for following her order but it would not matter. No one would harm my beloved child.

While he was opening the door to his sleep chamber, I saw another three bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. I was touched to see his codes as he entered them. What a romantic! One of the many reasons why I loved him so much.

Deciding that a shower would help pass the time as he finished his task, I stripped and entered the steaming stall. Minutes later, he joined me.

I was preparing to shampoo my hair when he stepped in the tiled haven with me. My arousal sky-rocketed as I took in his naked body. Eric's cock proudly standing at attention as my fangs descended. He would always remain the most beautiful man I had ever seen. My tongue separated my lips as I glided it smoothly across the bottom, imagining the taste of the decadent organ hovering dangerously close to me.

"Let me, Lover." Grabbing the bottle from me, a firm hand placed on my hip turned my body away from him.

Without replying, I let him wash my hair, massaging my scalp as well.

A moaned, "Oh Eric! That feels so good," escaped my mouth.

Eric's moist lips grazed my ear as he whispered, "Trust me, Lover. By the end of the night, you will feel _great_." His cool voice had me shivering.

When he finished my hair, I turned around and poured shampoo on my hand. He leaned down so I could dig my fingers through his luscious hair; releasing a small amount of tension as I, none-to-gently, dragged them through his locks.

I turned my back to him so we could both rinse our hair. Fully rinsed, I grabbed the soap to slowly lather my hands in fine bubbles. Eric was watching my movements with rapt fascination as I began glide my soapy hands along his body. Broad shoulders led to a tight chest, which glided towards a flat stomach. My fingers pressed into his sides as I pulled them down, roughly, to soap his thighs and legs. His cock sprang to life as I intentionally avoided touching the organ which was so desperate for attention.

Eric fangs snapped down, yet he remained silent, watching me intensely.

Squaring my shoulders as I stood up, I instructed him, "Turn around, my Viking, so I can soap your back."

Without reply, he simply turned his back to me. The bubbles ran down his back, slipping across his magnificent ass. _Oh how I missed these perfect cheeks!_ Pinching, only slightly, he turned around to face me.

"Lover, I know you enjoy my backside, but I think you forgot something," he pouted.

"Is that so? What is it that I forgot?" I asked innocently.

Instead of answering, he grabbed my soapy hand and wrapped it around his firm erection. We both moaned at the sensation of the intimate touch.

Stroking him, Eric hissed my name as his eyes clenched tightly. I continued caressing his impressive erection. The soapy bubbles provided the perfect lubrication as my fingers slid up and down. Our lust growing exponentially, he suddenly grabbed my wrist to halt my ministrations on his painfully hard cock.

With vampire speed, he had me turned around with my back to him and started soaping me. Moaning deeply as his hands roamed my body, Eric gently kneaded my sensitive breasts and continued downward. Rough, masculine hands descended my well-toned stomach towards the throbbing center between my thighs. I whimpered as he cupped my sex and slid his fingers lightly back and forth. His insistent fingers teasing but never quite penetrating.

Almost reaching my climax by Eric's petting, the devil immediately stopped.

I began to whine but he quickly responded, "Lover, I think it would be best to finish our shower quickly and continue this in bed."

Rinsing any remaining soap from our bodies, Eric shut off the water. Eric stepped out to gather some towels before he dried us both quickly and carried me to his oversized bed.

Still naked from our shower, he placed me gently on the middle of the bed. Eric found his way on top of me quickly as our eyes locked, momentarily, before I flipped us both so I could be on top. Kissing him briefly on the lips, I traveled down his body; his neck, smoothing the tense muscles of his abdomen that flexed with each embrace. Once I was eye level with his cock, I immediately wrapped my mouth around him as I began sucking, licking and fondling.

He moaned and grabbed the back of my head gently as I bobbed up and down. My fangs scraped along his erection, drawing a small amount of blood that I trailed with my tongue to the tip.

"Oh god, SOOKIE!" His hold tightened on my head.

Soon, he released deeply within my mouth as I swallowed every drop of his essence. The essence of my creation.

I was still licking him clean as I quickly found myself sprawled beneath Eric's overpowering frame. Looking feral as he gazed at me hungrily, my lust-filled vampire started licking and biting slightly at my neck, moving along my chest as he sucked each of my nipples, hard.

"Ungh, ERIC!" I shuddered at the feel of his mouth.

"Watch me, Lover."

Continuing his attack on my central nervous system, he reached my glistening, wet pussy. Eric started lapping at my juices, dripping on my thighs, and devoted his attention to my drenched core. Two fingers pounded into me as he swirled and tugged on my clit. I immediately fisted my hand in his hair, my free hand, over my head, gripping the headboard while I watched my impressive student.

My orgasm slammed through me faster than I realized.

"Eric! Oh yes! Yes!" I shouted as he licked me clean.

When he was done, he gave my tender folds a quick kiss and hovered above me again. I tasted myself on him as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

Guiding his cock towards my entrance, I held his gaze as he slid into me.

I failed to stop a whimpered, "Oh my god! You're so big, Eric!"

Completely immersed in my most intimate of places, he paused to look me in the eye, "I love you, my Sookie"

"I love you too, my Eric," love passed in both directions through the bond.

He began thrusting slowly, but, soon enough, picked up his pace.

"Faster Viking! Harder! Fuck me like only you can!" I panted.

Without breaking stride, Eric flipped me to all fours as he slammed his hips against my backside, entering me fluidly.

"Tell me you are mine, Sookie." He demanded passionately.

"Oh god, Eric! Yours! I will always be yours… as you are mine… Forever!"

He continued pounding into me, my orgasm coming closely. Moments later, I found myself on top, straddling him. I began to ride him faster as his hand hands gripped my hips, pulling me down with each of his upward thrusts.

"Bite me, Lover!"

"Mine!" I said, looking him in the eye as I bared his neck and sank my teeth into him.

Roaring, "Yes, my Sookie!" Eric's razor-sharp incisors bit my neck as well. I hissed against his skin at the feel of his intrusive fangs.

Still drinking from each other, we fell into the abyss together. I stopped sucking as I licked his healing wounds.

Eric continued a little longer.

I rode him one last time as I removed myself from him and collapsed against his side. Turning my back to him, Eric pulled me into his cocoon-like embrace.

"That was amazing, Eric."

"It always is with you, Lover. I missed your sweet taste."

"Likewise, my Love."

We stayed like that for a while, snuggling. He occasionally kissed my hair or shoulders as he rubbed my arm gently. I finally felt content just being in his arms again.

"Lover, I hope you are not tired… I intend to fuck you till dawn." He breathed into my ear as I could imagine him smirking.

"Bring it on, Viking!"

He laughed, as he said, "I will, my little Sookie. You know it's been daylight in Paris for a while now, are you not exhausted; you've been up for so long?"

"You know I can stay up longer than most, Eric. Besides, it was evening here in Shreveport when I arrived, so I will be fine."

"Good!" He said as he turned me around and kissed me roughly.

We ended up fucking each other senselessly until past dawn.

"Lover, since you will be rising before me, feel free to take a tour on the house." He said before his eyes closed, pulling him into his daytime rest.

After nearly three hundred years, I rested with my beloved again with a smile on my face.

I rose the next evening wrapped tightly in Eric's arms. He was resting so peacefully, I just watched him for a little bit to savor the moment. Knowing that he would be rising in the next hour, I decided to get up and explore his house. I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick (and wholly unsatisfying) shower. With nothing clean for me to wear, I went in search of suitable attire. Perusing Eric's over-stuffed closet, I simply chose a button up shirt, leaving me bare underneath it. Donning the rich material, I secured the door to his resting place behind me and set off to roam about my child's home.

Having to remain indoors, due to the sun's presence, I began my wandering upstairs. The rooms were all decorated and furnished beautifully. Proceeding downstairs to the kitchen, I quickly prepared a blood and continued my critique of the lavish abode. Dark woods and plush, refined leather covered the room I assumed to be his office. Without disturbing any of his paperwork, I toured the space that was the most used room (aside from his resting place) in the house. A painting hanging above his massive desk made me pause. It was me. I couldn't remember him having this lovely artwork when we were together he must have had it commissioned after we parted ways.

Returning to his sleep chamber, I was aware Eric would be rising soon. I placed the blood on his nightstand. My hair cascaded across my shoulders as I freed myself of the solitary piece of clothing. A familiar sense of peace spread throughout my body as I laid beside my love. Deciding breakfast in bed would be a delicious way to start the evening, I straddled him the moment I felt him rise. Open-mouth kisses covered his face…neck…chest. Pulling his nipple into my greedy mouth, I bit hard, without drawing blood. Not fully awake yet, a moan escaped his full lips. I continued my adoration down his body towards his already hard cock. As I paused to look up at Eric, his hypnotizing blue eyes opened and peered down at me, evocatively. Instantly, his fangs ran down.

"Good morning, my Love. Relax while I _serve you_ breakfast," I breathed against his delicate flesh as I winked at him.

For more than three hours, we did nothing but fuck and feed from each other. Knowing we needed to prepare for the evening, I trudged out of bed to get dressed. Eric, still naked, sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard, watched as I picked up the shirt I'd worn earlier from the floor.

"Lover, seeing you in my clothes might send me the wrong idea if you _don't _want me to be as possessive as I was last night. How about joining me in the shower?" He asked persuasively, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head as I replied, "I don't think so, Eric. We both know how time-consuming our showers can be. Besides, I showered earlier when I rose… but, since I need another one, it would be best if I took one at my place," grinning at him.

"Are you leaving me already, Sookie?"

"Yes, my Viking. I will be back before dawn, we have much to discuss. Should I meet you here or at Fangtasia?" I asked gently as I walked towards him on the bed.

Moving to the side of the bed, putting his legs on the floor, he opened his arms for me to step into his hold.

"You can just meet me here, Lover. I will come home early so we can talk more about last night, privately." He replied with his arms circling my waist; his cheek nuzzling against my breasts.

"I will meet you here then… I will try to return as soon as I can."

Pressing my hand to his cheek gently, I leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Insistent hands gripped my ass and started caressing it.

I broke our kiss and smiled at him, "My Love, I really need to go now if I want to be back soon. I **will **see you again tonight. "

Eric pretended to pout as he whimpered, "Lover… you are neglecting my _needs_."

Shaking my head slightly, I laughed at him, "Oh, come on, Eric... I just finished _tending_ to you but do not worry, sweetheart… I will make sure to _tend _more to your needs when I return. See you later, my Viking."

I did not wait for his reply as I popped myself back to my penthouse, atop the luxury hotel I owned. I had been living here since I took over my father's company. I still had my other houses in London and Stockholm but I rarely stayed there.

A long, relaxing shower was exactly what I need before I could take care of anything else. Cleaned and dressed, I went to my office to find my cell and check my messages. Lying atop my desk, I discovered the battery nearly dead. I listened to my voice mails as quickly as possible.

The first message was last night after I left Paris.

"_Mistress, It is imperative that I speak to you this evening… I have very disturbing news. After I spoke with you earlier, the queen received a call from the council to inform her that Louisiana was being investigated for selling vampire blood. The representative explained that dealing vampire blood was on the rise in her kingdom. She told the council representative that she suspected Eric Northman for dealing and that she would take him into custody. The council demanded Sophie-Anne wait for the representative that they would send, before confronting Northman. They told her that he would arrive tomorrow and they would go to Eric immediately. I will await for your call, Mistress." _

The rage was bubbling, barely contained below the surface of my control, as I listened to this startling development.

That bitch is already setting up Eric.

Pressing delete, I quickly listened to the next one. It was from last night again, one hour after the first one.

"_Mistress, I apologize for leaving a message again. I have been trying to call you for the past hour. I do not know if you already spoke to Eric but it is very important that I talk to you before you retire. Please. Call. Me, mistress." _The urgent petitioning in my dutiful servant's voice had me jamming my finger into the phone to move on to the next message, left tonight… more than two hours ago.

"_Mistress, I have not receive a call from you. I am hoping that you received my messages last night. The council's representative is already here. Please mistress, call me back immediately! I am not sure what Queen Sophie-Anne is planning to do but I heard her say that he would have Eric arrested so she could torture him and fabricate incriminating evidence to present to the council. I will await for any order you give. I am praying to hear from you soon." _

Livid, after listening to the messages, I squeezed my phone tightly in my left hand while I used my right to shove the items, on my desk, to the floor. A thunderous growl reverberated through my lungs as my body shook with rage.

Trying to compose myself enough to focus my energy, I was going to teleport myself to Fangtasia. The slight shift in the atmosphere alerted me to a visitor. Moments later, my father appeared before me.

My father, Niall Brigant, was the king of all fairies, so naturally, that made me… a fairy princess. Even though I became a vampire, I still retained my title. It also meant that I was next in line to take his throne if something should happen to him. I told my father that was not possible since I was vampire but he reassured me that everything would work out. Without explaining how, he simply asked me to trust him. I trusted my father with my life; I would not pester him further on the subject. Besides, I knew that he would live for a very long time; there was no reason to think of him being gone.

Being capable of masking his own scent, my father and I could still spend time with one another without that little problem of bloodlust getting in the way.

My posture relaxed a bit at seeing him. I immediately gave him a hug and kissed his cheek as he did the same. I stepped back slightly to properly greet him.

"Hello, Father. I am glad to see you but, unfortunately, I need to be somewhere," I said gently, yet firmly.

Looking at the mess on the floor, "My darling daughter, I take it that you have heard about your child?" he asked me softly.

I couldn't help but growl as I replied, "Yes, Father. It seems that Sophie-Anne was stupid enough to accuse Eric. She is letting my child take the fall. I am guessing that she is at Fangtasia already, so I will go there. How did _you _know?"

My father touched my cheek softly, "I came here last night to visit you, but you were not home. I decided to visit with Her and She informed me of the situation regarding Sophie-Anne. She asked me to make sure to let you know. Since you were not here when I returned last night, I surmised that you did not rest here, but I hoped to catch you when you retrieved your cell phone."

"Father, I went to Shreveport last night to see Eric. I received a call last night about Eric's agreement with the queen, so I went there right away. I just got back tonight and recently learned about the queen's accusations when I checked my messages… I need to make sure that they do not take Eric into custody."

He offered, "Dear one, perhaps I should go with you to make sure everything will be fine, Sophie-Anne is unpredictable, at best. She may try something stupid."

I smiled at my father, he was always so protective of me.

"You don't have to worry, Father. I am grateful for your concern… but I can handle the queen. I'm not sure even Sophie-Anne is foolish enough to try something with a representative from the council present." I replied softly.

He replied tenderly, "If that is what you wish, my little princess. Make sure that you remain cautious. If I feel you were in danger, I would come to you. For now, I will go back to Her and let Her know that you will be with Eric." Pausing, a slight smile graces my fathers worn, yet beautiful, features, "She misses you… it would please Her if you came and visited. Take care, my beloved daughter."

"Thank you, Father. Please tell Her that I will visit soon, I promise."

Giving my father a hug, he kissed my forehead and popped out of my office.

I stayed for a minute to calm myself. Needing to be as relaxed as possible, so I could deal with the queen wisely. I also made sure that, this time, I had my cell with me. Once I was in control, I teleported myself back to Fangtasia.

Appearing before a room full of vampires, I distinctly heard Pam.

"Oh Shit! Mama's here!"

**A/N** : Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. Thank you so much!

To **mjb84**, thank you for all the help. You continue to make each chapter much better than it was before. I appreciate your amazing beta skills, thank you.

I hope you will check out her fics, they're fantastic!

I do not own anything. They all belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.

CHAPTER 5

**ERIC POV**

It felt wonderful to rise with my Sookie again, especially the way she greeted me when I awoke. Having never rested with anyone else, only Sookie, not even Pam, I was filled with a sense of completeness. Upon rising, we had ourselves a little sex marathon. I could have fucked her all night, I simply couldn't get enough of her but we knew that we needed to deal with some things tonight. Not one to use her fae abilities often, I was startled to discover Sookie teleported without warning, right out of my arms.

As soon as she left, I showered quickly and left for Fangtasia. Heading straight to my office to check my messages and finish up some paperwork, I planned to finish quickly so I could return home early. Upon arriving at Fangtasia, one of my informants called me to let me know that the queen's plane had just landed at the Shreveport airport. I immediately told Pam to make sure that nothing was amiss in the club and to greet the queen upon her arrival. Before, as Pam liked to call it, enthralling the masses, I finished the remaining paperwork.

Not long after, I found myself sitting on my throne, waiting for the damn queen to make her entrance. The club was in full swing, vampires and humans in attendance. I expected Sophie-Anne to call me regarding my email last night but she never did. Visiting my club, in person, was quite a surprise. I wasn't sure what she wanted but I needed to stay on guard. That spoiled brat was certainly up to something. Stealthily hiding one of my swords behind the throne, I was prepared for any outcome of this unexpected visit.

Soon enough, the queen walked through the front door, her entourage in tow. Pam was followed behind. Everyone on the dance floor parted to let them pass through. The vampires bowed their heads slightly as the red-headed, bane of my existence passed by. She halted in the front of the stage; I stood and bowed my head, respectfully, towards her.

Looking up, she said, "Good evening, Mr. Northman. I think it would be best if you removed the humans so we could have a little chat."

"Of course, your majesty. It is nice to see you again," I replied with thinly veiled disdain.

I instructed Pam to have the humans escorted outside. While we waited for the humans to leave, I took this opportunity to examine the queen's groupies. She brought all three of her children; Andre was standing beside her while Siegbert and Wybert were behind them. Why the queen felt the need to bring the insipid Bill Compton, I would never know. He was truly a weak-ass vampire, I wasn't sure he could defend himself against a tree branch, let alone whatever Sophie-Anne was preparing for. But, of course, he was favored by the queen. _God forbid she should leave the puppy at home to soil the carpets!_ I would need to keep my eye on Compton; there was something about him I didn't trust.

Standing beside the douche-bag was Rasul. At least I could understand his presence; he was older than Compton and, without a doubt, much more intelligent. Rasul was decent, for a vampire; it made me wonder if he was Sookie's spy, but I'd still have to watch out for him. After all, they still belonged to the queen's court. Sophie-Anne's assemblage was completed with ten additional vampire guards.

I looked past them to the back and spotted another prick.

_What the fuck was _he _doing here? _

_Why would Alexander, personal guard of the Ancient Pythoness, be here, in my club, with the queen? _Something was definitely up. I couldn't imagine what the council would have interest in regarding my dealings with the queen. _Unless…..Fuck! _The fucking queen set me up!

She had no proof that I agreed to sell vampire blood without revealing that she was the one who ordered it. Plus, the fact that I can tell her my Sookie already commanded me not to sell vampire blood, a long time ago. Surely, she'd know that it was a lie since I agreed to her terms last night, before backing out. Sookie and I knew that she would not be able to prove anything without implicating herself.

Maybe that's why Alexander was here… as back up.

The queen was probably going to try to arrest me, since she knew that her entourage was no match for me. Alexander, on the other hand, would be a difficult challenge. Being far older than myself, he was made vampire long before my master. Slightly shorter than myself, Alexander was still a tall man. Dark, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes drew women to him in droves. Nothing compared to me, of course.

I knew he harbored feelings for Sookie; they had a history, long before I was turned. He was probably hoping to "reconnect" with her again, but I'd be damned if I let him touch my Sookie again. It was a good thing that she wasn't here at the moment; at least he wouldn't have any chance to see her. But, then again, if Sookie had a spy here, she would probably arrive any minute now. No. I did not have anything to be worried about if they were to see each other again. My maker assured me that she never loved him. She simply cared for him. I was the only vampire she ever loved.

From the moment she first met me, she never resumed a physical relationship with Alexander. Sookie also assured me that she did not take him into her bed during the times that we were apart.

I was not entirely sure _why _they were all here, but I knew to be extra cautious. Once the humans were gone, there were only vampires present in the club. Half of them belonged to the queen's court and half of them were Area 5 vampires, which I knew were more loyal to me than Sophie-Anne. I remained standing on the stage as Pam zipped to my side. I knew that she was being vigilant as well, considering the vampires present. The queen remained standing in the middle of the club facing us while her guards scattered around her. Alexander remained standing in the back.

She looked up icily as she began, "Sheriff Northman, do you have any idea why we are here?"

I courteously replied, "I'm afraid not, your majesty."

"Well, Viking, I am here to arrest you. The council called me last night to tell me that Louisiana was being investigated because dealing blood was on the rise in my Queendom. Area 5 is showing the greatest profits of all, which makes it so suspicious. So, naturally, you are the primary suspect as you are the sheriff of this area," she replied, grinning.

Pam growled beside me but kept silent as several vampires started murmuring to each other.

I wanted to smack the stupid grin off her face and shove a stake far enough up her ass that it'd penetrate her heart… but I needed to tread carefully. True, I was far older and stronger than her but she was still royalty.

Instead, "With all due respect my queen, I think you are mistaken. That is not entirely possible." I replied, keeping my face blank, showing no emotion.

She raised her eyebrows as she asked, "Why the hell not?"

"Because, your majesty, my maker commanded me _not _to deal vampire blood _long ago_." I answered, smirking.

Sophie glared at me as Andre lashed out "That's a lie, Northman! There is no way that your insipid maker could have commanded you before. You haven't seen your bitch of a maker for centuries."

Rushing in front of him, I had Andre by the throat by the time he finished speaking. Pam, matching my movement, remained behind me. Most vampires froze, fangs down, as they prepared for a battle.

Wisely, Sophie-Anne did not attack me but she snarled, "Let go of my child, Northman! Release him or I will have my guards seize you immediately!"

Squeezing his neck, I hissed at Andre, "Disrespect my master again… and I will send you to your final death!" With that, I tossed him to the wall like a little "Raggedy Andre."

He got up and attempted to attack me but I caught him mid-air by the throat… again.

Glaring at each other, Andre growled in my face, but the queen interrupted us, "That is enough, Andre. Keep your mouth shut! Northman, let my child go!"

I released my hold, roughly, from his neck, scowling at him. Seconds later, I was in my original position atop my stage, Pam right behind me.

"You are making this too easy, Viking. Not only are you being arrested for selling blood, but you attacked my child as well," she sneered, taunting me.

"Your Majesty, perhaps I did not make myself clear before. I _cannot_ sell vampire blood due to my maker's command. As for Andre… he is the one that disrespected my master, I am only defending her honor. You do not have a valid reason to arrest me."

She groused, "Maybe you have a point in harming Andre, but I can still punish you. Regarding your claim of your master's command, I find that hard to believe because we all know that you have not seen her for centuries; therefore, how could she command you? A command from a master can only be given when they are physically present with the child. I am sure if there was a time that she visited you, I _would_ have known about it. If for some reason that she did command you, there is no way you could prove it without her."

I was glad that none of the vampires present last night had spread the word that Sookie was here. At least, we could have the element of surprise.

Narrowing my eyes, as she finished talking, the queen abruptly swiveled around to order several guards, "Arrest Sheriff Northman, NOW!"

I used my vampire speed as I retrieved my sword from the back of my chair and took up a battle stance with Pam, right beside me, ready to attack.

The guards were reluctant to proceed, knowing that I was much stronger than them. However, they began to step forward, slowly. Alexander spoke, for the first time, stopping the guards as he exclaimed, "Stop! Stand down!"

The guards paused to looked at the queen, waiting to see what she would say.

Sophie-Anne snapped her eyes towards Alexander, "What is the meaning of this? I want Northman in custody."

In a dangerously low voice, Alexander countered, "I think you misunderstood what the council wanted. _I _will be the one to take the Viking into custody to meet with the council… not you Sophie-Anne. They instructed me to make sure that Northman is unharmed when I bring him to them."

The queen screeched, "WHAT! _I_ should be the one interrogating him, not the council. He should be in _my_ custody while _I_ gather evidence to give to the council. If you take him, he will simply lie his way out of this. He…he also assaulted my child, I demand punishment!"

"You dare disobey the council's order? As for your child, he was the one who disrespected not only Northman's maker, but a fairy princess; a royal blood who is under the council's protection. This behavior is unacceptable!" a threat, visible in Alexander's calculatingly quiet voice.

A lethal glare from Alexander silenced Sophie-Anne's next complaint.

Instead, she replied, huffing, "Fine. _You _arrest him then. His claim regarding his maker is invalid unless she verifies it."

Without replying, Alexander just looked at me. I returned his gaze, challenging him to try.

We continued staring at each other while the rest of the vampires simply waited to see what would happen next.

Moments into our staring contest, I felt the air change, similar to when Sookie teleported from my home. Knowing she would appear shortly, I watched the crowd to be sure that she would not be attacked when she materialized.

I noticed Alexander did the same as he broke his stare from me to examine the other vampires, who were all watchful for any sign of threat. They felt something too, as they looked around, their fangs down. I realized that Alexander probably knew Sookie would be appearing soon. He remained on alert as well.

Soon enough, there was a pop as my Sookie appeared on the stage in front of Pam and myself, facing the crowded bar. She was wearing a stunning, red dress looking both beautiful and deadly at the same time.

The vampires gasped at Sookie's unexpected entrance and the queen's guards stepped into a protective stance around their queen, but did not attack. Sophie-Anne widened her eyes the moment she took in my maker, astonished that Sookie was here and could teleport.

Most vampires did not realize Sookie had any fairy abilities; they believed that she lost her talents when she was turned. Assuming her only powers were due to her age, they could see how wrong they were.

Trying to keep my face blank, I could not help the smile that escaped my lips when I heard Pam say, "Oh shit, Mama's here!"

Sookie glanced quickly in our direction when she heard Pam, but immediately turned her attention back to the crowd. Most of the vampires were shocked to see my little fairy princess show up in Fangtasia.

**SOOKIE POV **

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," I addressed the queen.

Arriving at Eric's club, I stood on the stage facing the queen and her entourage. Behind me were Eric and Pam, I stole a quick look at them as I heard Pam say something she assumed to be humorous, but I kept my sights trained on the queen.

I was surprised to see Alexander at the back as he looked at me but I showed no emotion.

Sophie-Anne's immediate shock was evident but she recovered quickly as she greeted, "Princess Brigant, I did not expect to see you here."

"Really, Sophie? Is that why you wrongly accused my child and attempted to arrest him?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to gauge my knowledge of the situation. Before she had a chance to respond, her insolent child decided to interrupt.

"How dare you talk to my queen like that!" he snarled.

In the blink of an eye, I was in front of the little piss-ant as I backhanded him; throwing him against the wall which I noticed was already damaged. Hmm…I guess an unlucky vampire had been thrown there already.

Before Andre had the chance to get up, my fingers, acting as claws, dug into his throat. The queen zipped in front of me, beside her dangling child, with her twin guards behind her. Eric, along with Pam, flashed in between me and Sophie, ready to attack. The remaining vampires including Alexander stayed put, fangs down, as they watched the scene unfold.

Sophie-Anne gritted her teeth as she said, "Princess Brigant, forgive my child. He did not mean to disrespect you. Please release my child, now."

Instead of replying, I tightened my hold on Andre's neck, pulling his face to within an inch of mine, "You insolent fool! I do not remember talking to you. I strongly suggest, you keep your mouth shut… or I will shut it for you," I hissed.

I turned my attention back to the queen, still clutching her child, "If I hear another word from his mouth, I will kill him on the spot," I threatened.

Letting Andre go, I shoved him down to the floor. I zipped back to the stage with Eric and Pam.

The queen immediately commanded Andre, "As your maker, I command you to not speak or move unless I say so." Her child's eyes widened at her command as he froze in place.

The queen returned to the middle of the club, leaving Andre behind; who was standing by the wall, unable to move. I had to suppress the smile as I thought, if a fight started, he would be the first to die since he wouldn't be able to defend himself unless Sophie-Anne released him from her command.

"I must say, Queen Sophie, I am surprised that you still have to command your child just to keep them in line. I advise you to discipline them a little bit better. I'm not certain any other vampire has the same level of patience as I," I said, addressing the queen.

Glaring at me, she replied, "Thank you for your advice, Princess. I am not the only one who has a problematic child. It seems that your Eric would need to be disciplined as well. Not only is he being accused for dealing blood, he also attacked my child earlier."

I raised my eyebrow at her and called Eric's name softly, never dropping my eyes from Sophie-Anne's.

Eric stepped forward by my side as he responded obediently, "Master, I already informed the queen that there is no way that I was selling vampire blood since you already commanded me not to. I did, however, attack Andre to defend your honor." Eric's gentle explanation displayed his utter deference to my will.

I looked to Eric and gave him a soft smile as I said, "Thank you, my child."

He did not reply, just winked at me.

Turning my attention back to the queen, "I do not see any problem. You have no reason to take him into custody," I said calmly.

"Are you saying that you commanded your child not to sell vampire blood a _long time _ago?" the queen asked as she stressed the final words.

"Yes. Are you challenging my word?" I raised my eyebrow at her contemptible tone.

Sophie-Anne glared at me for a few seconds before turning around to address Alexander.

"Aren't you going to arrest Northman?" she demanded of him.

"Princess Brigant is right. Eric is innocent due to the fact that he cannot disobey a command from his maker… unless you want to challenge her word and prove that she never commanded Eric. Otherwise, we cannot arrest him. As for the attack on your child, I already explained that Eric was within his rights."

The dark vampire continued, "Since everything is all straightened out here, you should return to New Orleans to be sure all is well within your court."

Sophie-Anne did not reply; she simply turned to glower at me as she hissed, "This is not over!"

Eric growled at her threat as she glared at me. She spun on her heel and proceeded to leave.

Calling her name to get her attention, the spoiled queen turned to me.

I looked her in the eye as I cautioned in a deadly voice, "Consider this your only warning… if you try to harm my child, or Pam… I _will _come after you and I _will _make you watch while I kill your precious Andre, slowly and painfully. I will do the same with Siegbert and Wybert before I torture you and send you to your final death."

Clearly it took all of Sophie-Anne's self-control to keep from lashing out at me. She whipped around as she released Andre from her command and left quickly. Her entire entourage followed after her, including Alexander.

When the royal court was gone, Area 5 vampires were the only remaining ones. Eric slid his arms around my waist and addressed the remaining vampires while I remained silent.

**ERIC POV**

I was in awe, watching my master take control. It was hard to believe that this little, blonde, girl was one of the deadliest creatures in existence. I kept silent during the spectacle and appeared to act like an obedient child. I cannot say the same for Andre though, since he was tossed around twice, not to mention Sophie-Anne embarrassed him by being commanded to 'shut the fuck up and stand still.' I supposed the queen was fed up with his stupidity; it was hilarious to witness.

Before the queen left, my master gave her a warning, which I was certain Sookie would not hesitate to carry out. She was a magnificent sight to behold, and she was all mine!

I was ready to throw her down and fuck her in front of the other vampires, just to show them that she belonged to me, just as I belonged to her. Unfortunately, I knew this was not the right time.

When all of the annoying guests left, I addressed the remaining vampires, my hand rested on Sookie`s hip.

"Listen carefully. I want all of you to spread the word around my area to keep on the look out for anything amiss. Be alert to any sign of attack and do not engage in dealing blood. The queen will try to make trouble for Area 5, so make sure to report to me regularly. That is all, you are dismissed."

The group dispersed quickly and Pam stepped closer to us.

"Mistress, please do not take this the wrong way but… you are one badass bitch! Now I know where Eric gets it. You had me soaking wet," she bluntly confessed to Sookie.

"Pamela!" I admonished my child.

Chuckling, my Sookie replied, "Thanks, Pam. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, it is _definitely _a compliment," she purred.

I shook my head at Pam. Sookie just added another fan to her club. Deciding to head into my office, we attempted to lock up for the night.

On the way, Pam started to lock the front door but it was yanked open by Alexander. _Oh great! I thought this prick left already. Did he think he was going to talk to Sookie alone? I don't think so. Not going to happen!_

Pam let him pass through. Walking confidently towards us to greet Sookie, I tightened my hold on her hips and pulled her against me. She did not object as she leaned on me. Alexander stopped in front of us with Pam behind him; she was grinning as though she was watching her favorite tv show.

She could really be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Alexander addressed Sookie, "Hello, Princess. I am glad to see you again," smiling at her.

"Hello, Alexander. It's nice to see you too. I thought you left with the queen," she replied.

"I wanted to make sure that Sophie-Anne left immediately and did not cause any further trouble. I stayed behind… I was wondering if we could talk in private?"

I was about to tell him that there was no way in hell he would be alone with her, but Sookie asked me, "Eric, is it safe for us to have a conversation here in the club?"

I replied, "Of course, Lover. I scan the club each night for listening devices. It is safe to talk here but Pam will scan the club again to make sure, especially since the queen was just here."

Turning my attention to Pam, I communicated to her that I wanted her to inspect the club once more. She pouted but immediately obeyed; she may be lazy at times, but she was extremely loyal.

"Then we should just sit on one of the booths to wait for Pam before the four of us talk." Sookie suggested.

"Sure, Lover," I replied and she looked at Alexander who reluctantly nodded his head.

Sookie seated herself beside me, our hands intertwined on my lap, while Alexander sat across from us. He looked a little sullen, I guess he wanted to speak with Sookie alone. Now that we were at such close proximity with each other, I knew he could smell the intimacy Sookie and I shared earlier. Smirking at him, I caught the glare he threw at me. After a few minutes, Pam came back to let us know that there were no bugs. Sitting silently beside Alexander, I introduced him to Pam as they exchanged nods.

"Why are you really here, Alexander?" I asked harshly. Sookie squeezed my hands slightly, she wanted me to behave, but remained quiet.

"Like I said Northman, the council wanted to make sure that you would not be detained by Sophie-Anne. I volunteered to assist because I was hoping to see Sookie again," he explained, glaring defiantly at me.

He turned his gaze to Sookie as his eyes softened.

A small growl escaped my lips at his confession. I was going to answer him back when Sookie squeezed my hand again as she addressed Alexander, "Perhaps we should all have some blood before we talk."

Pam offered, "I will get us some royalty blend, Mistress." She stood up and started to walked away from the table.

Alexander stopped her as he said, "Excuse me, Pamela, but I do not need any blood. Thank you but I have already fed this evening.

Pam stopped walking as she turned around and asked, "How about you, Mistress? Master?"

"I will take some blood, Pam," I replied to her and asked Sookie, "Would you like some, Lover?"

"Yes, I'll have one also, would you mind Pam?" she asked my child adorably.

"Not at all, Mistress," Pam replied.

She returned moments later with three bottles. Placing the bottles in front of Sookie and myself, Pam sat her bottle down in front of her place as she resumed her seat beside Alexander.

The three of us started sipping blood while Alexander began talking.

"I had a feeling that you would be here, Sookie. I knew that you would come to Eric as soon as you heard. The council thought so too; that's why they ordered the queen to wait for me before she confronted Northman. That way, she would not have a chance to torture Eric and falsify evidence."

"How long had Sophie-Anne been being investigated by the council?" Sookie asked.

"The council had been tracking Sophie-Anne's financial matters for a few months now. They are wondering how the queen can spend so much on luxuries far beyond her means. Lousiana is a rich state but she spends money beyond her limits. With the way she throws money left and right, she is broke. She keeps the kingdom running fine, for now, but it will not hold for long. Sooner or later, her kingdom will crumble. She owes money to the government and the council has been receiving reports that selling vampire blood in Louisiana is rising. It is not only one area, but all over the state. Area 5 has the lowest percent of blood dealing, so I do not know why Sophie thought to suggest that Eric was the one dealing blood but she is certainly trying to pin it on someone else," Alexander thoroughly explained.

I asked, "Does the council have any proof that Sophie-Anne is the one dealing blood?"

He replied, "They do not have any concrete evidence, yet. They cannot put her on trial, but the council is watching her more closely. They will send a representative to her court to investigate regularly. I am sure that Sophie-Anne will try to cover her tracks quickly now that she is aware that the council is investigating. However, I do not understand why she would try to point the finger at Eric. He is the oldest and strongest vampire in her kingdom. Not to mention, he is the one making the most money for her. Surely, she knew that it would be a great risk for her and an even greater loss to her kingdom to accuse Eric."

Pam decided to join our conversation, asking Alexander "Why does the council want you to take my master to them? Do they believe that he is dealing?"

"No. The council knows that Sophie-Anne is trying to work her way out of this by blaming Northman. The council wanted to make sure that Sophie-Anne would not torture him. I believe that Sophie-Anne did not count on Sookie's interference. She must have thought that Sookie abandoned Eric since she has not been with him for almost three hundred years," Alexander replied.

I felt Sookie's anger rise at his last statement. In a flash, she was face to face with Alexander as she had the table turned, throwing it to the dance floor, spilling the blood in the process. Snarling at him, "I will _never_ abandon my child! Do not presume for one second that, just because I am not with Eric, I will let him be hurt. Anyone that harms my child will die by my hands!

I was at Sookie's side quickly and tugging her arm to move her back. Surprisingly, Alexander remained unperturbed as he looked her in the eye and replied, "Relax, Sookie. The council knows that you will always protect Eric… no matter what. That is why they sent me to interfere, they did not want a war to start… again."

Sookie continued to glare at him, standing closely in front of him. I snaked my arm on her waist, dragging her backwards as I resumed my seat in the booth and pulled her to my lap. Sookie did not object and let me move her.

The anger Sookie felt at Alexander's statement was mixing with guilt within the bond. I knew she was feeling as though she had abandoned me and I wanted to tell her that she did not, but I knew that it would be best if we discussed this when we were alone.

Now that we did not have table between us, Alexander stood up slowly, stepped to us, and crouched down in front of Sookie, my arms still around her on my lap.

I growled as he gently touched Sookie's hand, "Sookie, I did not mean to offend you by insinuating that you neglected or abandoned your child. I was merely stating what Sophie-Anne was thinking considering her shock at seeing you appear in the club," he explained gently to her.

The low rumble in my chest continued as Sookie patted his hand and replied softly, "I apologize for my behavior. I know you did not mean it that way. It has been a very long night. Perhaps, we can talk more tomorrow night? When are you planning to leave Louisiana?"

Alexander smiled softly to her, "I will still be here tomorrow night. Perhaps I will stay for a few days, we can resume our conversation tomorrow. For now, I will bid you good night."

He straightened up, stepping backwards to make room for Sookie as she stood up from my lap to give Alexander a quick hug and bid him good night as well.

Pam was still sitting across, smirking, watching us silently. I remained seated as I continued glaring at Alexander while Sookie leaned back to look at him.

"Thank you for coming, Alexander. I appreciate your help with the queen. We can just meet here tomorrow night, around midnight," Sookie told him gently.

My master was only slightly relaxed, I could still feel her wild emotions swirling. I knew that we would definitely have a very serious talk tonight.

Alexander replied, "I would do anything for you, Sookie… you know that. I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Princess."

Picking up Sookie's hand, the handsome vampire placed a tender, almost loving, kiss on the back of it. Sookie could feel my jealousy coursing during their entire interaction but she remained standing with her back to me. Alexander released her hand and turned his attention to me, "Good night, Northman. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night too."

I stood up beside Sookie and put my hand on her shoulder, I replied, "You will definitely see me, Alexander."

I continued, a little bit stiffly, "I also want to… thank you, for helping tonight."

I might not have liked this irritating vampire but I knew that I still had to thank him for his involvement tonight, regarding the queen, even though I knew he only did it for Sookie.

With a nod of his head, he replied, "You're welcome, Viking."

Turning around he bowed slightly to pick up Pam's hand and kissed the back of it, the same way he did to Sookie.

He addressed her, "It was nice meeting you, Pamela. Your beauty exceeds my expectation; Northman is lucky to have you as his child. I am looking forward to meeting you again."

Pam remained seated, grinning mischievously, she replied, "It was nice to meet you, but you are barking up the wrong tree."

Unable to help the chuckle, Alexander did the same. Sookie, on the other hand, remained impassive on my arm and simply stared at them. I could feel her guilt and rage quickly washing over her, I knew Pam could feel some of it, so I turned my attention back to her to let her know Sookie and I needed to be alone, subtly.

I said to my child, "Pam, why don't you escort Alexander out and you can retire for the evening. Sookie and I will lock up. I will see you tomorrow night. Be safe."

"Very well, Master. Have a good night," she replied and turned her attention to Sookie.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Mistress. Good night."

"Thank you, Pam. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Sookie responded softly, not showing in her voice that she was disconcerted.

Alexander gave Sookie one last smile as she simply gave him a soft smile and nodded to him. He walked towards the door, Pam following him behind.

We stayed standing beside each other with my arm around her shoulder, waiting for Pam and Alexander to be gone. Closing my eyes, I scanned the area to be certain that we were alone. I felt Sookie doing the same.

When we were sure that there was no one around, I dropped my hand from Sookie's shoulder as I zipped to the front door as well as the backdoor and secured the entrances. Sookie moved to stand on the empty dance floor so that I could place the overturned table back into the booth. Picking up the broken bottles, I threw them out in the trash can behind the bar. The blood stains were drying quickly, so, I'd have to remind myself to leave instructions for the waitresses to clean it up tomorrow.

Returning to Sookie, she remained still, looking past my shoulders. She was staring at nothing, not focusing on anything around her.

I touched her cheek gently to make her look at me. Her gaze snapped to mine as she narrowed her eyes, a feral, predatory look taking up residence in them.

As I was going to say something, Sookie lunged pinning me to the wall. Her hands held my shoulders roughly while she straddled me; her heels dug into the wall at each of my sides.

My fangs rushing out, I growled at her.

She snarled at me, baring her fangs, "Tell me the real reason you agreed to deal for Sophie-Anne!"

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello everyone! I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it and it definitely makes writing more enjoyable, knowing that someone else likes my story. Thank you!

To **mjb84**, thank you so much for your continued help and support. You're wonderful!

Also, I do not own anything. They all belong to Charlaine Harris.

Chapter 6

**SOOKIE POV**

As soon as Pam and Alexander left, I closed my eyes, scanning the area to ensure that Eric and I were alone. I was having a hard time controlling my anger and I knew that Eric could feel my emotions swirling. The incident with the queen had left me in complete rage. In addition, Alexander's statement about me abandoning my child, affected me so deeply, left me feeling immense guilt. I knew that Alexander did not mean to insult me; he was simply stating a reasonable explanation as to why Sophie-Anne would be bold enough to accuse Eric. I could not help but think that, maybe, the queen was not the only one who thought I abandoned Eric.

Perhaps, much of the vampire community thought I forgot about my child and moved on to find another. This possibility made my blood boil; I would have never done that. Eric and I separated ways so that he could have his own experiences, to stand on his own; to be the magnificent vampire that he was, but also knowing that he would always have me, no matter what.

For almost three centuries that we were apart from each other, we still communicated, but I never saw him personally. I thought that it would be best if I stayed away; he wouldn't be distracted by my presence that way. It would have only made it harder for the both of us to let go.

Now, I found myself thinking that, perhaps I was wrong. Maybe I should have visited him and seen for myself that he was fine instead of simply keeping tabs on him. On the other hand, it would have made Eric look weak and seem as though he could not do anything without his maker. I knew that this was not true but that was how it would look to other vampires.

I loved my child more than anything else but I could not deny the fact that he could also be my one weakness. I had always used my love and devotion to Eric as my strength, but there could be a time that it would be my downfall as well. He was the only creature that I would not hesitate to give my undead life for, aside from my father. When it came to Eric, I found myself, at times, doubtful of the decisions I made.

As quickly as that notion appeared, it was gone; all doubt vanquished from my mind. For one thousand years, I managed to use my love for Eric as a strength. There was no way in hell that I would start now by letting it become a weakness. No, that was unacceptable.

My patience was running thin tonight; I wanted to know what Sophie-Anne had against Eric.

Eric came to stand in front of me. Immediately, I lunged at him. Our fangs ran down as we were at each other's throats.

Snarling, I demanded him to tell me the reason he agreed to deal for Sophie-Anne.

Looking feral, I displayed my aggression towards my child as he matched it with his own; crystal blue eyes penetrated me fiercely.

Instead of replying, he grabbed my head tightly with both of his hands and kissed me roughly.

I could feel his rage but it was overshadowed by extreme lust. We were both overwhelmed by the effects of the tonight's events; the anticipation of a battle breaking out. His bloodlust was rapidly matched with my own. I knew that some part of this display was him marking his territory due to Alexander's appearance.

Kissing me violently, Eric's demanding tongue forcefully entered my mouth. I immediately fisted my hands in his hair and welcomed the brutal kiss.

He moved at vampire speed as he switched positions with me and pinned me to the wall. My legs wrapped around his hips, while my hands wandered down his body and tore off his shirt. I continued traveling south, fumbling with his belt; pulled down his zipper to free his stiff member.

Rubbing his immense manhood, my love hissed into my mouth. Without breaking our kiss, his hand grasped my hip as the other slipped under my dress to rip my thong.

I ceased my massage and braced myself with my hands on his shoulders. In one swift motion, the Viking entered me; breaking our kiss as I moaned at the sudden intrusion. He immediately began thrusting into me at an inhuman pace; the wall was visibly shaking, cracks forming in the drywall. I could not help but think that, if I was human, I would be split in two with the way he was pounding into me.

My nails dug into his shoulders drawing a small amount of blood. He continued thrusting into me with such force as we stared at each other; wild, with fangs down. We knew that our releases would not take long. Breaking our gaze, I leaned down, licked the blood from his shoulder before biting down… hard.

Eric roared, penetrating harder and faster, while I fed on him. Just as he reached his peak, Eric bit, savagely, into my neck.

I stopped drinking, and screamed his name as my orgasm ripped through me the moment I felt his fangs penetrate my skin.

He continued to thrust into me, less forcefully, as he continued drinking from me. Once Eric had his fill, his fangs retracted and he licked my already healing wound.

Gradually slowing his hips to a stop, our gaze never broke apart.

Eric's head dropped, his forehead against mine. Closing his eyes, he whispered gently, "Mine. My Sookie."

A sigh escaped my lips. A quick, soft kiss pressed to my lips and he withdrew himself from me.

Setting me down gently, he zipped up his jeans, picked up his ripped shirt, draping it over his shoulder, and stuffed my torn underwear into his pocket.

We decided to clean ourselves and went to his office to use his private bathroom. Silently, we tidied up.

Donning a new shirt from his office closet, Eric joined me on the long couch in his office, facing me.

I closed my eyes briefly and chanted a warding spell around his office. I knew that it had already been swept clean for any listening devices, but I wanted to be safe since we would be discussing more delicate matters. Once I was done, I opened my eyes to see Eric watching me, his eyebrow raised.

"I warded your office. As long as your office door is closed, no one will be able to hear anything coming from here, but we can still hear the outside, of course. Your office will be warded permanently unless I release it. No one will be able to penetrate or break it, not even a powerful witch or another fairy. Once I put a warding spell, **I **will be the only one to break it."

Eric simply nodded his head in reply.

Looking at him, I waited for him to begin his explanation. Picking up my hand, he kissed the back of it and continued to hold it as he began, "Lover, before we start our conversation regarding the real reason behind my deal with Sophie-Anne, I want to address Alexander's comment earlier.

"I felt your anger at what he said… but I also felt your guilt. We both know that you did not abandon me, nor would you ever. Please, do not hold on to any doubt, Sookie. You did not neglect or discard me. You did what was best for me. You let me make my own way; experiencing being a vampire by myself. I do not hold any anger or resentment for the decision we _both_ made. It's true that it was very hard to be away from you, but I managed, somehow, and overcame it. I knew you were coping, just like I was. I knew that I would always have you as you would have me, no matter what."

Giving him a weak smile, I replied gently, "I know, Eric. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Why don't you start telling me the deal with Sophie."

With an unnecessary sigh, he began, "I owed Sophie-Anne a favor."

I remained silent and simply raised my eyebrow at his statement. Pausing, Eric waited to see if I would say something. When he knew that I was not going to comment, he resumed his explanation.

"It was ten years ago that I became indebted to the queen. For the past ten years, my assurances to her that I would not overthrow her and take over Louisiana was enough to keep her satisfied. That was, until last night. She called, telling me that she needed money and ordered me to sell for her. Sophie-Anne reminded me of the favor I still owed her. I agreed to sell, but I made sure she understood that I would only be selling blood for a short time. She did not protest and I assumed that our agreement would run smoothly. There was a possibility that she might try to set me up; that's why I was going to make sure not to leave any trail behind. If she _did_ try to cause trouble for me, I was ready to handle it, even if it meant that I'd have to eliminate her."

Eric stopped talking and watched, expectantly, for my reply.

Calmly, I asked, "The council would ask you to rule Louisiana if Sophie-Anne were gone. I was under the impression that you never desired to be king?"

"Lover, you know that I am content to have my little piece of Louisiana, but if the situation called for it, then I would accept. If being king meant that I did not have to worry about Sophie-Anne's backstabbing anymore, then so be it."

"What did Sophie-Anne do for _you _to owe _her _a favor?"

Looking me in the eye, he replied, "I killed another vampire… instead of reporting it to the council, she covered it up for me."

My face was blank, I asked, "Who did you kill?"

"David Wilkins," was his easy reply.

My eyes widened at the name; Eric watched my expression and waited for me to speak.

David was a vampire that had been obsessed with me for years. He _was_ attractive and charming, but I found him creepy. He was the Sheriff of London, and since I had a house over there, I had to see him every time I stayed in his area. No matter how many times I denied him, he never stopped trying.

I got fed up with his antics, so I left England to go to another country. I had heard of his disappearance but never thought that he perished by Eric's hands.

I asked, "Why?"

"He found out about Pam's vampire gift… I don't know _how_ he knew, but I had to eliminate him."

"He found out? What was he doing in America; in Shreveport, Louisiana? The last time I saw him, he was still a sheriff in London."

"I do not know why he _really_ came here, but one night, he showed up. At the time, I owned a regular night club. He appeared, in my office, and told me that he needed to talk to me about something important. I never really knew him, but he introduced himself and told me that he was one of your acquaintances. His connection to you was what intrigued me. He explained that he wanted to meet me, your beloved and famous, only child; to see what made me different from him.

"He told me that he tried to sleep with you many times, but you always denied him. Claiming that your 'type' was ancient vampires, and he _was one_, he could not understand why you were not attracted to him. David asked me to help him seduce you; he was willing to do anything just to fuck you. Hearing him talk about you that way… it nearly set me off.

"As soon as he finished speaking, I jumped him. I couldn't hold back. I told him that he was not welcome in my area and to leave immediately… but he was alive when he left. Why he would think that I would help him, I had no clue. It was odd that, considering he was the same age as I, for an old vampire, he was very unusual and acted like a love sick puppy. I really couldn't blame him for wanting you, but still, he was like an obsessed vampire instead of a respectable sheriff. I planned to let you know about his visit and warn you of his behavior. I thought he would have left Louisiana, but he came back the next night. This time he tried blackmailing me. If I helped him out with you, he would not tell anyone about Pam's gift. I denied that Pam had any gift at all, but, somehow, he knew she did.

"I could not let him go, he would tell others about Pam. Every vampire would covet her. I could not let that happen; I had to protect her. I asked him what he wanted me to do. Unfortunately for him, he let his guard down and believed that I would help him. He was sitting on the edge of my desk, his back to me. Faster than he could react, I grabbed my sword from under my desk and sliced off his head. Pam immediately showed up and saw the mess. After explaining what happened, we started to clean up his remains, intending to cover up his death. However, Sophie-Anne showed up with Andre, sooner than anticipated, that night for a visit. I knew I had to report David's death to her, there was no way to hide it. I told her that I would report it to the council and accept my punishment.

"She quickly offered me a deal, telling me that we did not have to report anything to the council. She said that she would take care of it if I agreed to give my word that I would not attempt to take over Louisiana. I assured her that I had no desire to be king, but she was insistent and did not believe that a vampire of my status would not want to have his own kingdom. She also added that, if there was a time that she needed my help, I would assist her. I asked her why she was so persistent about helping me; she claimed that she did not want to have the constant worry that I would take over.

"Sookie, you have know, I was prepared to accept the punishment from the council… but I also knew that the penalty for killing an ancient vampire would be severe, more so, since he was a sheriff. My love, I know that you are under the council's protection but it does not mean that, being your child, they would grant me immunity. Since Sophie-Anne's offer was acceptable, I agreed. For the past ten years, she never bothered me about the favor; not until last night. I was reluctant to say yes, but she reminded me that I did owe her… so I agreed. I don't understand why she would wait until now to cash in her favor, then set me up at the same time. Something must have happened for her to do this now."

I remained silent during his confession. Listening to him attentively, I waited till he was finished before I spoke.

"Do you think that Sophie-Anne knows about Pam? Perhaps she was working with David all along?" I asked.

Eric replied, "I am positive that Sophie-Anne does not know about Pam's gift. If she did, she would have tried to take her before. Or she could have blackmailed me in exchange for Pam's services. As for David, I don't believe they knew each other. Sophie-Anne had not traveled outside America for several centuries. I did not find anything connecting them together, nor her children, when I investigated everything about the Sheriff of London. I wanted to make sure that there were no trails that would lead to me. David did not inform the queen of his visit, so it was simply a coincidence that Sophie was scheduled to visit. As for David's maker, or vampire-siblings… his maker died a couple centuries ago, and he was an only child."

"Didn't the council reach out to Sophie-Anne about a missing sheriff?"

"When the council found out that the Sheriff of London was missing, they investigated, but no one knew where he went. His subjects did not know anything and only said that Sheriff Wilkins was going to be gone for a week to see an old friend. He had not specified where exactly he was planning to go. The investigation hit a dead end, so they declared that David met his final death and asked his king to appoint a new sheriff. No one would know that I killed him, unless Sophie-Anne reported it. But, if she did, she would incriminate herself as well."

Already knowing the answer, I still asked, "Why did you agree to Sophie-Anne last night if you knew that she would not be able to report you anyway?"

"Because I gave her my word that I would help her when she needed it. If I knew that she was being investigated by the council, I would have never agreed. I have heard about her lavish spending but I did not realize that she was completely broke. The favor I owed her is now forfeit since she tried to set me up; I do not owe her anything."

Eric was an honorable vampire; ruthless and cunning, but also fair. When he gave his word, he kept it, unless he was threatened or someone foolishly crossed him.

"I still do not know how David knew about Pam. My old club was safe from any listening devices, especially my office. If he was inside the club, trying to listen in, I would have felt him. I have no idea if he told anyone else about Pam, but it's been ten years and there have been no abduction attempts, so I assumed that he had not shared it with anyone else. Of course, Pam and I are still very careful to keep her talent a secret."

I asked, "Tell me, Eric, after he left the first night, did Pam report to you everything she heard from your customers that night? Or maybe on the second night, before he came back to blackmail you, did you discuss with Pam about her listening to the humans?"

He raised his eyebrow at my questions, "I left the club early after the scuffle with David. I did not discuss anything with Pam… But the next night, before he showed up, Pam and I were discussing some changes we could make to the club because of the things she picked from the minds of the club patrons. That's what we normally do, Pam uses her gift so that we can learn how to make our business more successful. Even now, in Fangtasia, she does the same thing."

I simply said, "Then that's how he found out. He must have heard you before returning that night."

He retorted, "That's impossible! I told you that my club was secured; I would have felt him if he was close by!"

"Eric, his vampire gift was extremely sharp hearing. David's hearing could stretch at least five miles when he concentrated on one specific location. That is far beyond that of a regular vampire's. For the two thousand years that I had been around, he was the only one I knew of that had that gift."

I could feel his shock through the bond, which also showed on his face.

He asked, "How did you know about this? He told you about his gift?"

"Yes. He was actually trying to impress me. I think he may have been slightly defective, but it was odd because he held a position in the vampire hierarchy, not to mention, he managed to survive for so long. He must have thought that his gift would get me aroused and draw me to him. It actually made me more cautious, that's why I did not stay long in his area."

I continued, "From what you're saying, it looks like he did not share anything about Pam since no one has ever tried to get her, so we do not have to worry about David anymore. Although, Sophie knows that you killed him. You have a point, she would not be able reveal the murder without her being punished as well. Our only problem now is Sophie; why is she setting you up? It seems as though she wants to get rid of you; do you think she is worried that you will take over now?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I never gave any indication that I was planning to take Louisiana away from her, unless she considered Area 5 being prosperous a threat. She _should _be happy since she gets a percentage of the money my area makes. Our political relationship was fine before she called me last night. If Sophie wanted me gone, she would have done it a long time ago. It is possible that an outsider is asking her to do it. It would make sense if someone could have found out about her financial status and offered her a large sum of money to take me out of the picture. The only question is, _why_? Are they trying to get to you… or Pam?"

I thought about his conclusion. It sounded logical, if Sophie-Anne was working with someone else. I would have to keep my informant aware of this new development.

I replied, "You are probably right, Eric. I am not sure who Sophie works with but we will find out. I will have my informant work on this information immediately. We need to know who or what they are after. For now, we need to be extra careful, including Pam."

"I will let Pam know about the situation with the queen and to be on alert. By the way, lover… you still have not told me who your spy is? I am very curious to find out," he asked, begging me with his eyes to reveal my source.

"Eric, I think that, for now, it would be best if he remained unknown. At the moment, revealing him is not necessary. Besides, having this kind of situation with the queen, I am sure that you will meet him personally, very soon."

He was going to reply but decided not to. He continued staring at me, waiting to see if I would disclose his name.

I remained silent and simply stared at him.

He relented, "Fine, lover. I will wait for you to introduce him. But if I get tired of waiting, and weeks have passed, you will tell me his name, deal?"

I could not help but chuckle at my child. Clearly, I had spoiled him too much; that was why he liked to get everything his way.

"It's a deal, my Viking," I replied, giving him a soft smile.

I paused before continuing, "Why didn't you contact me about the situation with David? I could have helped you, especially when it was my fault that he came to you. We talked plenty of times, yet you never mentioned anything of this."

"Lover, it was not your fault, so please do not think that. In regards to me killing David, I thought you already knew since you seemed to have a spy in the queen's court. I assumed you thought it irrelevant since it had already been dealt with. But, seeing as you just found out… is that what you expected me to do? Run back to my maker because I encountered a problem? For three hundred years, I managed to do alright and establish myself as a formidable warrior. Yet, because of this unfortunate incident with David, you wanted me to call 'my mommy' to clean up my mess?" His voice was gentle and showed no hint of mockery.

"Of course not, Eric. But if it's a serious situation, I would expect you to inform me. I am sure you would feel the same way if our positions were reversed. I was not aware because I have only had my spy in the queen's court for five years. I kept tabs on you through vampire gossips, but, since this was obviously covered up, it makes sense that it was not spread around. I would have had no way of finding out, especially if the council had not even known about it."

"Sookie, the situation was _slightly_ serious and I took care of it. Everything was running smoothly and I did not have any problems with it until recently. It only became very serious now that the queen has decided to cross me, presumably under someone else's order. I did not agree to Sophie because I wanted to hide this from you, I simply resolved it on my own and agreed to an acceptable offer at the time. But if an important or serious matter arises, of course, I would let you know, lover," he explained gently.

"Master, let us not argue about this. Let's not make this an issue, but instead, focus on our problem right now, which is finding out about the queen's motives. Is that agreeable, lover?"

I replied, "Alright, Eric, but do not make it a habit. I want you to be able to tell me anything even if you want to handle it on your own."

"Lover, if that's what you wish, then I will. We should lock up for the night and retire to my home. We can continue our conversation in comfort."

With that, we left the club but not before making sure that everything was secured. Eric left instructions for the waitresses to clean up the mess and have the wall fixed before Fangtasia opened tomorrow evening. I was glad that Eric had not used all his strength while thrusting into me earlier; otherwise, the wall would have collapsed, along with the club.

When we got to his house, Eric slipped into his office to check his emails quickly and see if anything needed immediate attention before resting. Entering Eric's resting place to wait for him, I decided to send out a few messages. I sent a text to my spy to inform him of Eric's suspicions. I ordered him to be extra alert of everything that was happening at the palace.

After that, I sent an email to my executive assistant in Paris, telling her to call an emergency board meeting for BPC tomorrow night. I also instructed her to be in attendance at the meeting. Once finished, I removed my dress and prepared to take a relaxing bath on Eric's private bathroom.

Minutes later, he joined me in the bathtub, placing himself behind me. I leaned against him as he hugged me protectively. We continued talking about the situation regarding the queen and trying to understand it more. During our conversation, it became more apparent that the only explanation was another party's involvement, aside from Sophie-Anne. All we needed to do was find out who and why.

I told Eric that, since I had not had a chance to handle my affairs tonight, due to Sophie's sudden visit in Fangtasia, it would be best if I left for Paris as soon as I rose the following night. I told him to expect me at the club before midnight for our meeting with Alexander.

He agreed… but I also felt his annoyance and dislike while talking about Alexander. I knew that he was slightly jealous of him because of my history with Alexander, but I assured him there was nothing to be worried about.

We decided to go to bed after we finished bathing. Once we were cleaned, we climbed into bed, still naked. Contented to simply hold each other as we talked about other casual things, we made love until dawn claimed Eric. I remained in his arms and waited for my turn to die for the day. I thought of everything that happened tonight and hoped that the next night would be better.

Not long after, the sunrise claimed me and I rested in my beloved's arms once again.

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT :**

**SOPHIE-ANNE POV**

As soon as we arrived at the palace, I immediately found myself in my resting place along with Andre; my other two children guarding outside the door. I was in a rage from the results of this night. Expecting to have Northman in custody by the time we came back; I was instead humiliated in front of a room full of vampires. Not only did the council decide to spoil my plans, but Eric's bitch of a maker interfered as well.

I was under the impression that she had tired of Eric. It had been centuries since she'd come to see him. I assumed she was probably trying to find herself a new fuck. But it seemed that I was completely wrong, I would have to tread carefully. Why the council was investigating Louisiana was beyond me. It was not like my queendom was the only state that had a problem with the illegal trade of vampire blood.

Now, I would have to stop selling blood completely, which would leave me completely broke- the state included. I had the perfect plan; Eric would sell blood for me, once he earned enough money, I could report him to the council to get rid of him. The king would also pay me for taking the Viking out of the way and I would be filthy rich.

But, since I had all these unwanted interferences now, I needed to change my plans and let the king know about the new development.

It was several weeks ago that the king contacted me, offering me a generous deal. Millions in exchange for the disposal of Northman. He was hoping that I would kill Eric, but, obviously, that would be a difficult thing to do. Setting him up to let the council punish him, severely, was the much more prudent way to go.

Fortunately, the Viking owed me a favor from years ago. There was no way he could say no when I asked him to sell blood for me. My primary reason for helping him a decade ago was to ensure the safety of my position in Louisiana. I was satisfied with this. However, when the king offered me a deal, and was willing to pay a substantial amount of money, I simply could not turn it down.

Turning to Andre, "Go get us something to drink. I find myself very _thirsty _considering the events that occurred tonight." I ordered my child.

He bowed and replied obediently, "Yes, my queen."

Andre was back after a few minutes, two dark-haired females in tow. Without waiting for the donor to be ready, I grabbed her roughly and immediately plunged my fangs deeply, mouthful after mouthful filling my body. Her screaming and begging was a gratifying sound. Andre followed my lead and drank from the other one.

By the time I finished, the human was unconscious and extremely weak. Dropping her to the floor carelessly, I turned my attention to my child to satisfy my other _hunger_. We fucked each other, the bloody, unconscious, humans besides us.

Once I was sated, I instructed my guards to get rid of the donors. With the mess cleaned up, I laid beside my child.

Addressing him, "Andre, I did not like the way you behaved tonight. Not only did you act foolishly, but you nearly got yourself killed. If I had not interfered on your behalf, you would be ashes now. Don't you know that Northman alone could have snapped you like a twig and I would not be able to physically stop him? Alexander obviously had no problem with Eric killing you. Not only that, but apparently, you did not obey me when I told you to shut up the first time. How could you insult Princess Brigant? I will need to punish you to remind you never to disobey my orders again." My voice left no room for arguments.

Luckily, he replied wisely, "Yes, master. I only exist to serve and obey your orders."

Grinning, I said, "Very good, my child. Tomorrow night, you will spend the entire evening wrapped in silver and not be allowed to feed."

I continued, "Now, regarding our problem… I will need to call the king and inform him of the recent developments. He will not be pleased; I assured him that the Viking would be taken care of and his maker would not be a problem. Although, he did say that if Sookie interfered with our plans, he would have somebody deal with her. As for Eric, I will need to come up with another plan to take him out and do it discreetly, especially now that the council is watching me. For now, we will lay low and wait for the perfect opportunity. Besides, I am sure that Northman and his bitch are on alert now. We will strike when they least expect it," grinning wickedly at him.

Pausing as he reluctantly asked, "My queen, forgive me for asking… do you think we should still go ahead with our plan against Eric? It was already dangerous crossing him alone, but now, his maker is with him and I am sure that she will not let anything happen to him. She _is_ under the council's protection.

I slapped his face hard, snarling, "You fool! Don't you think I know that? I cannot back out on the deal with the king; he's already made a partial payment to me. It's too late to go back now; Eric already knows that I am after him. Surely he is already plotting against me, even _if_ I stop. More importantly, I need the money that the king offered me. Speaking of which, I need to ask him for an extra down payment since I won't be able to sell blood."

"My queen, why do you think he wants to get rid of the Viking?"

I hissed, replying, "I do not know, nor care, why he wants Northman gone! I only cared about the money he would pay me. Besides, he is probably getting back at Eric, trying to settle an old score. Who knows; maybe the Viking stole one of his women since Eric is such a ladies man."

With that, I quickly got out of the bed to retrieve my phone. Dialing hastily, I told the king about tonight's excitement. Explaining that, for now, I would not do anything; just wait for everything to cool down before executing our plan.

He agreed and told me that he would call his contact. They would be able to deal with Sookie Brigant. After bidding goodnight, I hung up.

Slipping into bed with Andre, I spent the rest of the evening fucking him until the sun broke the surface of the horizon.

**PAM POV**

Escorting Alexander out, I knew that my master and mistress would definitely have some serious discussions tonight. I was not sure if Alexander could feel the tension between the two. Sookie was hiding what she was feeling very well, so, perhaps Alexander did not suspect anything. It was possible I only sensed the tension because I could feel Sookie's emotions slightly.

After the dark-haired vampire left, I proceeded in search of a delectable meal for the night. Since Fangtasia closed early for the evening, I had to go some place else to pick up my _dinner_.

Driving my BMW, I went to the mall to shop a little and, perhaps, find a prospective donor. One of the cashiers in a small boutique could not stop staring at me; not that I could blame her. It wasn't her fault I was so damn attractive.

A petite, youthful blonde; she was perfect since, tonight, seeing my wonderful mistress in action put me in the mood for a fair-haired morsel. Giving her my most charming smile, I invited her for a night out and she enthusiastically agreed. She was off work in a few minutes and I decided to look around the store for a bit as I waited for her.

Afterwards, we went to my car and drove to a deserted parking lot. Not wasting anytime, I quickly devoured her and fed for the night as she continued panting and moaning. When we were done, I dropped her back at the mall. I invited her to visit Fangtasia, since she clearly like being with vampires.

Having my fill for the night, I went home to retire for the day. Lying down on my bed, I thought about the events that happened from the first moment my mistress came to Shreveport.

I was excited to _finally_ meet her; Eric always talked about how great and amazing she was. Now that I'd met her, I knew, without a doubt, that my master had not exaggerated at all. Watching them interact, I could see that they truly loved each other.

I knew why Eric agreed to sell blood for the damn queen. He was indebted to Sophie while trying to protect me. I was lucky to have Eric Northman as my master; he has guided and taught me well for two hundred years. He was fair and treated me properly as his child. Never once abusing or forcing me to do something against my will. He even released me and told me to go on my own if I wished it. However, I chose to stay with him.

Around 100 years old, I developed my vampire gift. We had just arrived in America. During the first years of my talent, I had a hard time controlling it. I would snap at humans for being loud even though they were not really speaking. Of course, Eric was with me and helped me control it. We were very careful to not let anyone know about this, except Sookie, of course. I learned quickly that my gift did not transfer to other vampires. Only humans. However, later, we found that I could get a sense of weres' and witches' thoughts. Beyond these species, we weren't sure since we hadn't been able to test my gift as frequently as I'd have liked.

After years of practice, I learned how to control it and shield myself if I chose not to use it. I could easily let the shield down or put it up with no effort at all. Most of the time that I did use it, it was very entertaining and proved to be useful.

Coming into the new world, I decided to use my gift to help Eric in his businesses. He told me that I did not need to use it, but I explained to him that it was my choice and it would benefit us. As payment, I told him he could treat me to shopping… often. It would be cheaper _not_ to use my gift at all considering the number of times I shopped each month-according to Eric.

Settling in America, Eric owned several businesses and earned a great deal of money. I was enjoying the rewards as well, since he made me partner in most of it. While helping him manage, I gave him insights into some things that could be used to our advantage. Everything was going well until that prick, David, showed up.

Now, even ten years after my master sent him to his final death, we found ourselves in a difficult situation because of that disturbing vampire. Since he died, my master and I became more careful with my gift. We assumed that the obsessed vampire wasn't able to tell anyone about me, but it was best to remain cautious.

I couldn't figure out why the hell Sophie set up my master. She was satisfied with their arrangement for ten years, then, out of the blue, she decided to get rid of Eric? The queen was really crazy and highly unstable sometimes. I knew that Eric would not hesitate to take out the spoiled queen, with me helping him, of course.

Now that my mistress was with us, it would give us a greater advantage against the queen.

An evil grin pulled at my face, thinking that _poor Sophie_ would not know what hit her. She made a terrible mistake by crossing my master. I wonder if she knew about my talent, but, then again, if she did, she would have probably tried to kidnap me a long time ago.

After all, a telepathic vampire was very rare and would be a most sought-after treasure.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really love reading your comments and insights.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, everyone! First of all, I apologize for not updating sooner, sorry about that.

Also, thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave a review, THANK YOU!

To my wonderful beta, **mjb84**, thank you so much for your help. I know I already told you so many times how great you are, but, I will tell you again anyway, you're amazing! THANKS! I am also glad that you're feeling better, I hope you continue to feel well.

Also, another wonderful lady on twcslibrarydotcom, **Marianne Northman Cullen**, thank you for creating polys for Unbreakable. She picked out fantastic outfits for the characters of the story and made sets on her website: **http : / www. polyvore. com / cgi / profile ? id = 832303 (**just make sure to take out the space) I hope you'll check it out!

I also put all the links and description on my profile, so you can check it out there too to make it easier.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

**SOOKIE POV**

Upon rising, I immediately teleported myself to my home in Paris but not before giving my beloved a gentle kiss on his lips. Not bothering to wear any clothes, I appeared naked in my bedroom. I took a shower and readied myself for the evening.

Gathering some important belongings, I packed a handful of clothes to take to Shreveport. I checked my messages and did some quick paperwork that needed my attention. One of the messages was from my spy, letting me know what he found out about the queen last night.

_Hmm…I would need to tell Eric that his suspicions were now confirmed._

As soon as I was done in my office, I drove my Mercedes to BPC and held the board meeting. A quick briefing that I would be out of the country, indefinitely, I included my contacts should a problem arise. Fortunately, the meeting went smoothly and I left the office, with my executive assistant, to return home. My assistant had worked for my father for quite a while before working for me; he assured me that she could be trusted.

When we arrived at the hotel, I talked to the head manager and explained that I would be gone for some time with the understanding that I would check in with him regularly. The pudgy, little man assured me that, under no circumstances would anyone be allowed into my suite.

I was not terribly concerned, given the fact that I heavily warded my space to ensure no unwanted intruders. Not to mention, you would need my finger print and voice recognition in the elevator to have access to the top floor I occupied.

After it was all taken care of, I traveled up to my penthouse with my assistant in tow. Instructing her on the protocol to keep everything running smoothly while I was gone, I also insisted that she report to me every night. She would be charged with managing both my hotel and company along with my car. Once she had all my contact information and a firm grasp of her orders, I allowed her to leave and bade her goodnight.

One last check over my suite, I grabbed my minimal luggage and returned to Eric's resting place. Eric was already gone, he was already at the club. After putting away my things, I decided to ward my child's home before going to the club.

Once I was done, I teleported myself to Eric's office in Fangtasia. From his spot behind the desk, his eyes were on me the moment I appeared. He must have felt me coming.

A smile lit up his face, greeting me, "Lover, I am glad you are back already. I missed you when I rose. Did everything turn out as planned?"

His chair backed up to free his legs from the desk and Eric patted his lap for me to sit. Strolling around the desk, slowly, I sat in his lap, my hands circling his neck while he wrapped his around me.

Replying, "Yes, my love. Everything was taken care of and I let them know that I would be gone indefinitely. I already brought my things to your resting place."

I continued, "I received a message from my informant, telling me that an unknown king had offered Sophie-Anne a large sum of money to get rid of you and that this mystery vampire king has_ someone_ to deal with me."

Eric's body became rigid as soon as he heard what I said. Growling, "What? Does he know who the royal fool is that thinks he or anyone can overpower us?"

Touching his cheek gently, I replied, "My love, right now, he doesn't know, but he assured me that we would find out very soon. Who knows, maybe our meeting with Alexander will give us an indication of who's working with the queen."

Looking him in the eye, "Do not worry, my child, it doesn't matter who this mystery king is. He and Sophie, along with anyone who helps them will suffer a very painful death for trying to harm you. They would wish to meet the sun willingly by the time we finished with them."

Without waiting for him to reply, I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips while he pulled me closer to him. His hands started to roam down my back; his cock stiffening and pressing against my leg. Our kiss became more heated but, before we could go further, we both felt Pam outside, preparing to knock.

Confirming her arrival, we heard a loud knock on the door. Eric let out a big sigh and groaned as he said, "Come in, Pamela."

The door opened revealing Pam. She saw me inside and was surprised by my presence so soon. Stepping inside, she closed the door.

As she leaned against the door, Pam addressed Eric, sneering, "I hope I am not interrupting anything, Master."

Eric did not reply and simply glared at her. Sparkling blue eyes grabbed my attention when she turned her attention to me.

"Good evening, Mistress. I did not know that you had arrived already, I assumed you would still be in Paris."

I replied softly, "I've accomplished what needed to be taken care of. By the way, Pam, you do not have to be so formal with me all the time. You may call me Sookie when we are in private. I am sure you do not call Eric 'Master' all the time."

She laughed as she replied, "Oh believe me, Mistress…I mean Sookie, if Eric had his way, everyone would call him master… _all the time_."

I could not help but join her laughter- Eric did not think it was very funny.

He interrupted, "Pamela, is there a reason you're here, aside from being a pain in my ass?"

Pam rolled her eyes at Eric and ceased laughing. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, _my dear master_, I wanted to ask if you would be leaving your office anytime soon to enthrall the masses. You have been in here most of the night and the humans are starting to get antsy to get a glimpse of their Viking sex god."

Before Eric could reply, I interrupted "Viking sex god? Is this what the humans call him? Well…I guess I am not surprised if it is."

Pam easily replied, "Yes, Sookie. Of course, they do not say it directly to Eric but that's what the fangbangers call him. It is actually interesting to see the minds of these vermin, fantasizing what they wished Eric would do to them."

I turned to Eric who was looking smug. Shaking my head at him, a smile appeared on my face. _He was right, he got his cockiness from me_.

Pam turned her attention to her master, "Eric, since you are obviously still busy doing paper work, perhaps Sookie could sit on the stage instead. I am sure you wouldn't mind her sitting on your precious throne, right?"

I was puzzled why Pam would suggest me going out there to sit in Eric's place.

Eric replied, "Of course I would not mind Sookie sitting on my throne. Although, I am not sure if she would agree to entertain the humans."

He looked at me and waited for my answer with Pam doing the same.

I asked, "Pam, why would you want _me_ to enthrall the masses? You said it yourself that the humans wanted to see their Viking sex god. Obviously, that's not me."

She replied indulgently, "Sookie, you may not be Eric but you are _definitely_ a vampire sex goddess yourself. A beautiful, sexy vampire with a mystical aura. I listened in on the humans when you showed up the first night; they are intrigued by you. Most humans were fantasizing about you biting them and having sex with you that night, especially the human men. Some of the females were very jealous, seeing you making out with Eric; wishing that you would fall on a stake. But, mostly, they are captivated by you because you seemed dark and mysterious, yet innocent at the same time. Believe me, these fangbangers are attracted to that. It would be good for business to have you and Eric enthralling them.

"Although, please do not take this the wrong way, it would also help if you dressed up _'like a vampire.'_ You know… the whole leather pants, all black. Humans seem to think that's how we dress…_damn movies_. Would you be willing, Sookie?" her eyes pleading with me to say yes.

I looked to Eric who was waiting for my answer as well. I felt his slight jealousy after hearing Pam say that the humans were fantasizing about me, but I knew that he was not bothered too much by it. The two of them simply looked adorable hoping that I would agree, so… I decided to indulge them. Looks like I had two vampires to spoil, instead of one.

"Very well, Pam, I will do it. For tonight, my dress will have to do, but, tomorrow we will shop for some 'vampire clothes' I can wear in the club. I needed to buy some more clothes anyways, I didn't bring much with me."

Eric and Pam smiled widely while Pam nodded her head enthusiastically. She stood up and waited for me to join her. Pulling myself out of Eric's embrace, I stood up from his lap.

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, I said to Eric, "I will go enthrall the vermin, perhaps I can find us a suitable meal for the night."

I winked at him; he simply nodded his head and grinned mischievously.

Walking arm in arm with Pam, we headed towards the stage. The crowd parted to let us pass; vampires bowed their heads in our direction and I simply gave them a small nod.

Climbing the platform, we reached the throne and Pam removed her arm from me as she bowed her head waiting for me to sit. Gracefully, I sat on Eric's throne and saw that both humans and vampires were watching us.

I waved my hand, addressing them, "Carry on."

They obeyed and went back to whatever they were doing. I looked at Pam who was scanning the crowd with her arm draped over the top of the throne. She turned her gaze to me when she saw me looking at her.

Whispering very quietly, that only the two of us could hear, she said, "Some humans are confused as to why you are sitting in Eric's throne and wondering where he is. There are some females that hate you since they remember you to be the one kissing Eric the other night. But, the majority of the humans think that you are gorgeous; they are also hoping you will pick them to be your meal for the night. They're wishing desperately that you will…_have some fun with them_."

I did not reply and just nodded my head at her. I turned my attention to the crowd and began scanning them as I felt stares pointed in Pam's direction, and mine but ignored them.

A dark-haired waitress came to the stage to ask for our orders. I could smell her fear, as did Pam if her ear-to-ear grin was any indication.

Her hands trembled and her voice quivered as she addressed us, "Good evening, Mistress. Mistress Pam. What kind of blood can I bring you tonight?"

I replied, "I do not require any blood right now."

Pam dropped her fangs and bared them to the frightened female. Snarling, Pam replied, "I do not need blood either. Out of our sight… NOW!"

The waitress, terrified nearly to tears, bowed her head and hurriedly walked away from us to tend to other customers.

Raising my eyebrow at Pam, she replied chuckling, "Don't worry, Mistress, they like it when we act in such a way. They are scared but attracted to us at the same time."

She added in a very low voice, leaned in my ear, whispering, "She kept chanting in her head, 'please don't bite me, please don't bite me'," and she continued to chuckle.

I simply smiled at her, shaking my head. It seemed Pamela enjoyed listening in on the humans and making them uncomfortable.

Without breaking our gaze from the crowd, Pam asked, "So, Mistress, I take it that you and my master had a very intense _talking_ last night, judging from the scent around the club?"

I answered, purring, "Oh yes, Pamela. Eric and I, indeed, had a very passionate _conversation_. A mind-blowing _chat_!"

Replying, "That's good then. Perhaps, you and I can have a _private chat_ too when you're not busy _talking_ with my master," she purred as well.

I laughed at her not-so-subtle innuendos and replied, "Maybe, Pam. It might happen… if you're a good girl."

She chuckled in reply, "Well, at least that sounds promising, although, I can tell you right now that, I like to be on the naughty list better."

Giggling discreetly, I resumed observing the crowd in silence. After a few minutes of people watching, Pam decided to go back to the front door.

She said, "Mistress, would it be acceptable if I went outside to guard the entrance? I want to make sure that everything is working smoothly up front."

"Of course, Pam. Go ahead."

Once Pam had returned to her duties, I realized why Eric was so bored up here. Aside from burying yourself in your phone, there was nothing to do but watch the crowd.

I noticed that the wall in the club had been fixed, there was no trace of any cracks. No visible evidence that some intense pounding had occurred last night. The only thing left was the lingering smell of sex that only vampires could scent. Obviously, the vampires present already knew that Eric and I decided to have some fun last night but no one was brave enough to make a comment about it (except for Pam, of course).

I'd been sitting on the throne for a little bit as humans, and the occasional vampire, kept looking at me. Ignoring them, I kept my face blank and remained impassive. Several fangbangers were getting closer to the stage, hoping I would invite them to join me. There were few bold enough to ask if I wanted to bite them. A simple glare was all it took to send them running.

A blonde, human waitress emerged from the backroom and immediately looked in my direction. Narrowed eyes focused on me the moment she realized it was not Eric occupying the throne. I could not remember seeing her the night I first arrived, she may have been off that night.

Marching towards the stage with a determined gait, the bulldozing server was halted midway. A male vampire gripped her arm, stopping her progress. The entire time she was walking towards me, I simply watched her; no emotion as she glared at me.

When she realized that a vampire was holding onto her, she snapped her gaze to him, confused as to why he stopped her. The young vampire ignored her and looked to me waiting for an order. Nodding my head to him, he understood he was to let her pass. The obnoxious blond stumbled slightly as her captor released his hold. Still slightly confused, she momentarily regrouped. As soon as she realized that she was free to approach me, she turned her fuming gaze to me and resumed stomping in my direction.

When she finally reached the stage, climbing up quickly, she stood in front of me.

Hands tightly squishing her hips, she demanded, "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, sitting in my master's throne? I suggest you get out of his seat **immediately** before you upset him!"

Instead of replying, I crossed my arms on my chest with my eyebrow raised, smirking at her.

She was obviously miffed by my behavior because she attempted to grab me… but did not have the chance.

Hardly disturbing the air around me, I took hold of her arm, roughly, as she yelped in pain. The crowd went completely silent as they watched the scene unfold; even the dj cut off the music to see what was going on.

Ignoring the spectators, I looked to Eric who had appeared from his office; looking furious but remained standing beside the bar. Pam leaned by the door, near the entrance, with a wicked smile on her face.

Returning my analysis of the situation to the human in my hold, I came to the conclusion that she must have been a regular donor to my child. This would explain why she assumed that she held a status as his favorite.

I guess someone forgot to tell her who I was… well, it's time I rectified that situation with a very important lesson.

Twisting her arm as she wailed at the movement, I addressed her, "Tsk…tsk…tsk. I am not sure if you are brave… or incredibly stupid for trying to pick a fight with a vampire, especially when that vampire one such as myself. I certainly do not have to answer your question but since I am feeling merciful tonight… I will _enlighten_ you."

I pulled her arm down roughly so we could be face to face. The stench of fear was strong enough to reanimate my gag reflexes. Panic filled her eyes the instant she realized what a grave mistake she'd made by confronting me.

Looking her dead in the eye, I hissed, "You wanted to know who the hell I am? Well, _little girl_, I am the one who created Eric Northman, the magnificent Viking sex god that everybody worships and adores… obviously including you. So…now that you know who I am, it's my turn to ask…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Not bothering to wait for her reply, I tossed her down the stage as she landed on her bottom… hard. She did not have a chance to try to get up because Eric zipped to her side quickly and grabbed her roughly.

He snarled, "How dare you disrespect my master!"

She started to apologized but Eric bellowed, "Silence!"

Calling Pam to his side, Eric instructed her to make sure that the blonde would not be allowed back at Fangtasia. Eric's obedient child followed his order but continued smiling.

_My_ child appeared in front of me and bowed his head slightly.

Sincerely, he said, "I apologize for the human's insolence, Master."

Without waiting for me to respond, he offered me his hand, silently asking me to stand up beside him and I gladly took it.

Eric held my hand as he addressed the crowd.

"Attention, everyone… I will not tolerate any disrespect towards my master. Each one of you is expected to treat and respect her as you do me, whether you are a vampire or human. Any human who has a problem with that, can get out of my club right now because I can assure you that anyone who fails to abide by this will be severely punished." The threat was imminent in my Viking's voice.

He looked around the club to see if some would leave but, as expected, all the humans stayed put.

Eric continued, "Very well, you have been warned. Carry on."

Dismissing them, Eric nodded to the dj to resume the music. Everyone relaxed and slowly returned to what they were doing before the incident.

My Viking guided me back to his throne and helped me to sit down. Still clinging to my hand, he crouched in front of me.

Speaking softly, "Lover, perhaps I will join you, enthralling the humans."

I replied, "Come now, my love. Do you really think that anybody here poses a threat to me? Besides, if someone is foolish enough to try something, especially after your speech, I can guarantee that no one will be able to lay a hand on me."

"I know, Lover. I have no doubt that you can easily overpower anyone. Forgive me, I am simply being too protective. I will go back to my office to finish my work quickly so we can wait for Alexander together… also, I received a call from a shifter in Bon Temps about a small nest causing trouble in that area. I told him I would go there, personally, later tonight to deal with them. Consider this a late welcoming present. We can have some _fun_ later on," he said with an enormous smile on his face.

His excitement and lust filling the bond were swiftly improving my mood.

Returning his smile, I replied coyly, "That's very generous of you, my love. I look forward for our little trip tonight. Although, I did forget to ask for your permission to stay in your area but…..rest assured, I will make it up to you one of these nights… and ask your permission _properly_."

With that, I leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. Moving back, I gazed at him but he simply winked at me and used his vampire speed, disappearing back to his office.

Relaxing against the back of the throne, I resumed scanning the crowd. After a moment, I felt someone staring at me and spotted two humans sitting in one of the booths.

A blond male had his eyes fixated on me while his female companion, with long, curly brown hair, looked around the club hesitantly.

They had not been present when I came out here earlier so they must have arrived during the spectacle. I looked at the male who quickly looked away, blushing.

_Hmmm…how cute!_

I remained watching him as he tried to steal a glance to see if I still had my eyes on him. His discomfort was evident as he fidgeted on his seat. The female noticed his odd behavior and asked what was wrong, he replied saying it was nothing and looked at the crowd.

My amusement came from him trying his best not to look in my direction, but I decided to look away from him. Looking opposite his direction, I felt the weight of his stare yet again. I returned my gaze to him quickly and this time he did not look away. Giving him a charming smile, he returned it with a blush once again.

I hooked my finger to him, beckoning him forward. He froze at his seat for a minute, swallowing hard before standing up. Telling his companion he would be back, he started to walk towards me, slowly.

My eyes never left his as he stopped in front of the stage, waiting for me to acknowledge him. There was some murmuring from the humans while they waited for my reaction. I nodded to give my guest permission to climb the stage and join me.

Once he was in front of me, I addressed him.

"What's your name?"

He replied, as he stuttered a bit, "Hi. Umm…m-my name is James." He bowed his head slightly.

"Well hello, James. I'm Sookie. Who is your companion?" I inclined my head towards the girl in his booth.

"Oh, ah…It's very nice to meet you. Umm…the girl that's with me… she's my friend, Brooke. Should I call her over here?"

Smirking, I replied, "It depends. Why are you both _really _here? It seems that you look very uncomfortable around vampires. Is this your first time in Fangtasia?"

"Well, Miss Sookie, we-,"

He did not finish what he was saying, interrupting him, "You may call me, Sookie."

"Oh, okay. Well, Sookie, I was going to say that you were right, this is the first time we've been here. Brooke and I wanted to see what a vampire club would be like so… we came here."

Frankly, I asked, "You and your friend came here to experience a vampire's bite?"

Adorably, he blushed again as he tried to reply, "Umm…well…I don't really….ah…I mean….,"

I decided to ease his discomfort before he started hyperventilating.

"Relax, James. No one here will force you to do anything you do not want. Why don't you go back to your companion and try to enjoy the rest of your evening."

He quickly shouted, "No!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Lowering his voice, he replied quickly, "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to yell at you, please forgive me. I just wanted to say that I would like to stay for a bit, if it's okay with you?"

Scrutinizing James, I looked him up and down before replying, "I'll tell you what, James. Why don't you and your friend come with me to the back? We can have more privacy in there."

His cheeks reddened as he replied, "Oh, umm…Okay. I will let Brooke know."

I nodded my head and he marched down the stage to talk to his friend. I heard their conversation as she asked James why they needed to go at back. After his explanation, she stood up and walked towards me along with James.

They climbed the stage as James presented his friend.

"Sookie, may I introduce my friend, Brooke. Brooke, this is Sookie."

The apprehensive female bowed her slightly. Smiling at me, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

I replied, "Well, aren't you sweet?"

She blushed and answered, "Oh, umm…thanks."

I could smell that their blood was untainted; no vampires had ever fed on them. They would be a good meal for the night.

"I asked James to accompany me in the back, would you like to join us as well?"

Brooke asked, hesitantly, "Are we going to be safe in the back?"

James groaned at his friend's question and started to say something to her, but I interrupted.

"I assure you, Brooke, you and James will be safe and will leave the club unharmed."

She nodded her head. I stood up and told them to follow me. Climbing down the stage with the two humans behind, the crowd parted to let us pass. They were staring at the three of us; I knew that they were hoping I would choose them instead. On the way to Eric's office, Pam watched us, a discreet nod from my child's child told me that the humans trailing me posed no threat. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement and I simply winked at her.

When we reached Eric's office, I knocked once before opening it. Eric looked up from his paperwork. His anticipation grew at the prospect of feeding with me when he saw the two humans enter behind me.

**ERIC POV**

Rising without my beloved, I felt a hole in me; feeling that something was missing. I knew that it had only been two days since my maker returned, but I couldn't help but get used to waking up with her. I took a quick, unsatisfying, shower and got dressed to go to Fangtasia. I drank a bottle of blood before walking out of the house and drove towards my club.

Upon arriving at Fangtasia, I decided to use the back door so I could go directly to my office without any nuisance. I was not in the mood to enthrall the vermin and opted to do some paperwork instead while I waited for my Sookie to arrive.

Pam came to see me and I immediately informed her of what Sookie and I talked about last night regarding my suspicion and the need to be more cautious. Afterwards, I told her that I did not want to be disturbed while working. Luckily, she picked up on my sour mood and left me alone.

After a couple of hours, I felt the air change and knew that my little fairy would be appearing soon. I waited for her to materialize and I could not help but smile when I saw her. She was back in my arms, where she belonged, while telling me that everything she needed to do for the night was complete.

Sookie explained her spy's findings, which confirmed my suspicions about the queen. Feeling a little worried about the unknown vampire king having _someone to deal_ with her, Sookie quickly assured me that no one would harm us.

Kissing, that was quickly turning to something more, was spoiled when my child decided to ruin the fun by showing up in my office. Pam and Sookie started chattering, but I interrupted them, asking Pam what she needed.

Apparently, the fangbangers were waiting for their Viking sex god to appear. I was surprised with Pam when she asked my maker to enthrall the masses instead. Revealing her reasons, I was not surprised to find out that most humans were enchanted by my little fairy princess. I was, however, slightly jealous that these vermin were fantasizing about my Sookie, though I knew there was nothing to be worried about.

Sookie agreed to entertain the club patrons and told Pam that they would shop the following night and buy some 'vampire clothes'. I was sure my child was looking forward to their night out since she loved shopping so much.

My two, beautiful, blondes left my office for the bar while I stayed behind and continued my work. I checked for messages and emails that needed my attention and was surprised to hear from Sam Merlotte, a shifter living in Bon Temps.

Through the cursory phone call placed with the bar and grill owner, I discovered that three vampires were causing trouble in their area. His description clued me into the fact that he was talking about Malcolm, Diane and Liam from Monroe. I wondered what those idiots were doing in Bon Temps; they didn't live there.

Normally, I sent others to take care of problems such as these. For this issue, however, I decided to make a house call, personally. It would be an appropriate welcoming present for my beloved maker. Thinking of how much fun Sookie and I would have later on, my cock grew instantly hard. I immediately tamped down my lust so I could focus on finishing my work quickly.

Not long after Sookie left my office, I heard the club become silent and knew that something was happening. I zipped my way to the bar to see what was going on and found Sookie gripping Ginger. I watched her put on a fantastic show for everyone; although, I was enraged with the insolent human for disrespecting my master. I ordered Pam to escort Ginger out of my club and knew that she would give Ginger her paycheck and glamour her, making sure that she never came back to Fangtasia.

I went to Sookie and apologized for the incident. I also made sure to let everyone in the club know to honor and respect my Sookie or be punished severely. I offered to join Sookie, but she told me that it was not needed. She could easily kill any one in the club who tried to harm her but I could not help but be protective of her. After informing her of her present later this evening, I retired to my office.

Shortly after, I felt Sookie outside my office door; she knocked once before entering. She stepped into the office, two humans in tow. Instantaneously, I was thrilled to feed with my maker once again and I knew she felt my eagerness.

The humans stepped inside my office with Sookie closing the door behind. They were surprised to see me but Sookie told them to take a seat on the couch and they obeyed.

Standing up from my chair, I walked around the desk to join my lover to stand in front of the seated humans.

The humans were trembling slightly and we could smell their fear mixed with arousal. My maker decided to ease their anxiety.

Speaking softly, she addressed them both, "James, Brooke, you have nothing to fear. We have no intention of harming you. If you are not comfortable in this situation then you are free to go. We will not bite you if you do not wish it."

Cautiously, James replied to her, "Well, it's just that…we didn't expect that you had another vampire with you. I thought it was only you who would feed on us."

Sookie replied, "I apologize for the misunderstanding, but as you can see, Eric will be joining me. May I present, Eric Northman, he owns Fangtasia."

Facing me, she continued, "Eric, this is James and Brooke."

I simply stared at them while James and Brooke nodded at me with nervous smiles.

Addressing them, "Now that you're aware that Sookie and I will both feed from you, are you still agreeable to this?"

James looked at Brooke for a moment before replying, "Yes, we're still in as long as you're not planning to drain us."

Sookie quickly replied, "I told you before, you will leave this club unharmed. Do not worry about being drained."

My beautiful princess looked at me and waited for me to make my selection.

I announced, "I will take James to feed on, is Brooke agreeable to you, Lover?" and gazed at her.

She replied gently, "Of course, my Viking. That is fine with me."

James decided to interrupt us when he exclaimed, "Wait! I wanted Sookie to drink from me and Eric can drink from Brooke instead. I was hoping to…,"

He did not finish what he was saying because I growled at him, baring my fangs. I already knew what he was hoping for, but Sookie gripped my arm gently, preventing me from attacking James.

"Believe me, James, it would be best if I drank from Brooke instead of you. I assured you no harm would befall you or your friend…I intend to keep it that way."

He looked dejected but did not push the issue. Sookie sat beside Brooke, who remained silent during the conversation but was looking at me dreamily, silently hoping I would be the one drinking from her. I decided to sit beside James and waited for Sookie to begin feeding.

My lover turned to Brooke, talking to her, "I need you to relax so it will hurt less. Try to keep still and do not panic when you feel my fangs, alright?"

Brooke nodded and turned her head slowly to bare her neck to Sookie. Beautiful fangs descended as she prepared to bite.

Watching her intently, Sookie looked in my direction as she pulled Brooke gently towards her. I knew she could feel my hunger and lust, so she decided not to waste anymore time and bit. She started sucking the blood that was flowing through the human girl's veins.

Looking at my maker while she fed, I instructed James to do the same, my fangs already down. Without breaking my gaze from Sookie, I bit into James' neck and I could not help but become aroused as we watched each other feed.

We kept drinking as the two humans started panting and moaning, it was evident that they liked being fed upon, based on their obvious arousal.

Several sips later, we stopped sucking and licked the bite marks to seal the wound. I licked my lips to clean the blood from my mouth while my Sookie looked at me heatedly. Both of us were extremely aroused from the feeding, so I dismissed the humans.

They were a little incoherent from the feeding, breathing rapidly and trying to calm themselves.

"Thank you for allowing us feed, but you may leave now. You can go back to the bar and let them know that your drinks are on the house." My tone left no room for arguments.

Brooke touched her bite marks as she asked, "Is that it? I mean… that's _all_ vampire feeding is about? Don't get me wrong, it felt incredible, but it was a little quick, don't you think?"

Sookie replied, "Brooke, this feeding is more of a formal arrangement. If you were looking for… more, it would be best if you found other vampires. I am sure there are plenty of vampires in the club tonight who would be happy to give you more than feeding."

Her only response was, "Oh. Umm…Well, I guess James and I should go then."

She pulled James' arms to make him stand up. James was still slightly confused but he managed to stand and walked towards the door.

Before they reached the door, Sookie called out to them, "Thank you for letting us feed. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

They nodded their head and walked out of the office. I zipped to the door to close and lock it.

Sookie was still sitting on the couch, as I quickly made my way to her. Without warning, I kissed her; my hands encased her face as I pulled her towards me. She hugged my back as I guided her down to lie on the couch, without breaking our kiss.

Groping each other, my body hovering over hers, our hands wandered each other's body and began to tear at clothing. Unfortunately, before any articles could be removed from our bodies, there was a loud knock on the door.

Sookie broke our kiss and felt Pam with Alexander outside the door. Due to excitement from feeding, I momentarily forgot about the ancient prick's visit. My beloved knew that I was aware of the company because I growled loudly.

This was the second time Pam decided to cock-block me; my child was looking for some painful punishment tonight. Although, it was not her fault that Alexander arrived early, she still could have told him to wait.

Of course, Pam probably found it hilarious to interrupt me.

_Spoiled brat!_

My master held my cheek as she purred, "My love, we will continue this later. Do not fret, I can guarantee that your cock will be inside me by the end of the night… I will scream your name in ecstasy and… no one will be able to interrupt us."

She gave me a deliciously promising kiss but we heard a loud knock, once again. I pulled away and moved back so she could sit up. We arranged our clothing before I stood and opened the door.

As expected, Pam was grinning just outside the door with Alexander behind. I glared at them both but tilted my head, indicating for them to come in. Pam moved in swiftly and sat down right beside Sookie.

Following Pam, Alexander entered but paused by the door and returned my glare. A few seconds later, we heard Sookie and Pam clearing their throats, unnecessarily.

Alexander and I broke our gaze, turning to them as we said in unison, "What?"

The ladies did not reply and simply raised their eyebrows at us. I turned back to close the door so we could start the meeting. Alexander sat on the chair in front of my desk facing the couch while I sat down beside Sookie, with Pam on her other side.

I reached to my lover to hold her hand and she rested our joined hands on her lap. Alexander narrowed his eyes as he looked down to see Sookie and I holding hands; he looked back up to see me grinning.

We continued to stare at each other; I felt Sookie tug my hand gently. I guess she wanted me to stop taunting the ancient vampire.

Pam decided to try and help relieve the tension in the room, stating, "Sookie, I think you are the only one who will be able to stop these two from their 'dick measuring contest'. Why don't you just tell them who's bigger?"

Snapping our gaze to my child, Alexander, Sookie and I shouted, "PAM!"

Pam feigned innocence as she replied, "What? I'm just trying to help, Sookie has slept with the both of you, so, clearly she's the only one eligible to pass judgement."

Though I already knew what Sookie's answer would be to Pam's question - (ME, of course) I still did not like to think of my Sookie with Alexander.

Warning my child, I grit my teeth, "Pamela, I strongly suggest you behave if you do not want to be punished. You are already walking on a thin line tonight."

Sookie backed me up as she taunted Pam, "Yes, Pamela, we don't want to forbid you feeding from fresh blood, only to drink true blood instead, for several months, do we? Not to mention, Eric _could_ command you to not have sex or a release… _indefinitely_."

Pam's eyes narrowed, trying to see if I would really do that. A smirk appeared on both Sookie's face and mine.

She huffed, "Fine. I was just trying to help, but since you apparently do not appreciate it, then I will not waste my time."

Grinning, I replied, "Wonderful! Now be a good little vampire and behave."

Alexander remained silent during our conversation and simply watched us, looking amused.

Sookie decided to begin the meeting, speaking to Alexander, "Thank you for returning tonight. Would you like some blood before we talk?"

Giving her a soft smile, Alexander replied, "Thank you for asking, but no, Sookie, I already fed before coming here."

He continued in a serious voice, "Unfortunately, I cannot stay long. I need to return to the council by dawn, that's why I came here earlier than expected. I talked to the Ancient Pythoness and She wanted me to come back tonight. She also wanted me to tell you, Sookie, that you need to see Her as soon as possible."

My fae-vampire princess was quickly concerned as she asked, "Is She alright? Did something happen?"

Alexander did not reply and simply stared at Sookie. Just like that, whatever tension or humor we had in the room earlier vanished as we waited for his reply.

Alexander paused for a moment before replying, "She is fine, Sookie. She told me that She needed to see you to discuss some important matters. However, She knew that you would want to get settled here first and make sure that Sophie-Anne would not cause problems before meeting with Her. It is why She asked me to tell you, She expects you to go to Her in two nights, that should be enough time for you."

I was a little concerned about the Pythoness summoning my maker. Whatever She wanted to talk about with Sookie was no doubt serious. I had a feeling that more trouble would be coming our way.

Sookie answered Alexander, "That is fine with me, please let Her know that I will be there. Now, about Sophie, what is the council's plan to get rid of her?"

The old vampire replied, "Like I said last night, the council cannot do anything right now without proper evidence that Sophie-Anne was selling blood. They cannot bring charges against the queen for wrongly accusing Eric. As his queen, she did have a valid reason to suspect Eric since Area 5 was the richest of all the territories. Of course, we all know that Eric is innocent and Sophie is the one dealing dealing blood. But, for now, the council will remain watchful of Sophie. They were also glad that you showed up just in time to clear up the charges before anything happened."

I asked Alexander, "Aside from Louisiana, which state is also being investigated on dealing blood by the council?"

He easily replied, "None…..for now." He paused before continuing, "Look, we all know that selling vampire blood is a general problem, everywhere. Louisiana had the highest percent of dealing, that's why the council decided to investigate. Sophie-Anne flew on their radar."

I asked again, "Has Louisiana gained an alliance with another kingdom recently?"

Alexander answered, "No. So far, the council has not been given any report or notice that Sophie-Anne is allied with another monarchy. The council never received any request for arranged marriage with the queen."

He continued, asking, "Do you suspect that someone else is behind Sophie-Anne's accusation? Perhaps, a monarch from another kingdom?"

Sookie answered him, instead, "That's what I learned from my source, but, for now, it would be best if the council did not know about our suspicion. We want to keep it quiet and try to gather more information before reporting it to them."

Alexander nodded his head in understanding. I was surprised that he did not comment about Sookie having someone on Sophie's court. Did he know who it was? Or maybe he didn't think it was relevant to the current situation.

During the converstion, Pam remained silent and looked slightly bored, listening to what we were saying.

Alexander asked, "Do you think that someone is after Pam? Is it possible that they found out about her telepathy?"

Upon hearing the question of the oldest vampire in the room, Pam stiffened and looked to Alexander intensely.

I knew that she was surprised and worried at the same time that Alexander knew about her gift. I, on the other hand, was not stunned to find out that he knew. He was one of the few creatures Sookie would trust with this information. I disliked Alexander but I also knew that he would gladly meet his final death before betraying Sookie's trust.

My beloved noticed Pam's reaction so she decided to assuage my child's fear.

Sookie patted her hand and spoke softly, "Relax, Pam. I have only told three beings about your gift and aside from Alexander, my father and the Pythoness are the only ones that know. It was best that they were informed so they could protect you, if the need arose. I give you my word that they will never use it against you or exploit your gift for their own gain. You have nothing to worry about, they will continue to keep it a secret."

Pam asked hesitantly, "Isn't the Ancient Pythoness required to let the council know about this information?"

Alexander decided to answer her question, "Naturally, yes. She does, as the head of the council, but She chose not to. She wanted to honor Sookie's request to keep it hidden, so She has never reported it."

My child grabbed Sookie's hand and looked at her lovingly as she said, "Thank you, Mistress. Besides my master, I am honored that you wished to protect me as well."

Sookie did not reply and simply gave Pam a soft smile. Leaning forward, she gave my child a loving kiss on the cheek. They leaned back on the couch and Pam hooked her arm with Sookie while I remained seated on Sookie's other side, holding hands with my princess.

Even with Sookie's reassurance, Alexander still addressed Pam, "Sookie is right. I have no intention of revealing or exploiting your gift. With that being said, do you each think that Sophie-Anne is working with someone else to try to get to Pam?"

Instead of replying, Pam looked at me expectantly to aswer the question.

I replied, "I am positive that the queen does not know about Pam. Whoever is behind this, they would surely not tell Sophie the real reason why they want me out of the way; fearing that the queen would want my child for herself instead. For right now, we are not sure what exactly this unknown vampire wants; it could be Sookie, Pam, or maybe another reason behind their motivations."

The older vampire replied, "That makes sense, I will let the Pythoness know about this new development. I will make sure to inform you immediately, if we receive reports about anything in regards to the queen of Louisiana. Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?"

I replied, "No. I think that's it." Looking at Sookie, I asked, "Lover?"

She replied to Alexander, "That is all for now. We will let you know if something comes up."

Alexander answered, "Okay, then. Unfortunately, I will have to leave now. I apologize for cutting our meeting so short but I need to be back in Virginia by sunrise."

With that, he stood up. I unclasped my hand from Sookie to help her stand while my child stood as well.

I was going to ask Pam to escort Alexander, but Sookie spoke first.

Turning to me, Sookie said, "My Love, I will escort Alexander out. I will be back."

She tiptoed to give me a quick kiss on the lips, then turned to walk towards Alexander.

I was irritated that my lover would escort the annoying vampire, but I did not object. At least, on the bright side, Alexander would be leaving Louisiana before long.

Smirking, I bid him goodbye, "I hope next time, you'll call instead of coming all the way here, Alexander."

He did not reply and narrowed his eyes at me. Sookie was standing beside him, looking none to pleased at my statement.

Pam said goodbye to Alexander as well, "Have a safe trip. Unlike my master, I am hoping that you will be back in Shreveport again very soon. It is very entertaining to see you with my master and mistress. I enjoyed watching the three of you very much."

My child was grinning from ear to ear, I could not help but think that perhaps a punishment would do some good.

_Hmm…Let's see if she'd keep grinning if I punished her. _

Alexander came to stand in front of Pam and reached for her hand, giving it a kiss the same way he had last night.

After releasing her hand, he told her, "Thank you, Pamela. Have a goodnight."

He turned around and walked towards the door where my Sookie was waiting. Opening the door for her, he let her walk out before following her.

I watched as she left my office with another vampire that harbored centuries old feelings for her. It was one of the reasons why I felt jealous every time I saw Alexander near her. I knew he still loved her dearly.

As soon as the door closed, I turned my gaze to Pam who was still beaming.

I raised my eyebrow at her, challenging her to try to tease me. Fortunately, she remained quiet but kept her stupid grin.

I turned around and sat at my desk while Pam continued standing in front of me. I was going to tell my infuriating child to wiped the look off her face and go back out the club, but I felt Sookie's immediate aggression and irritation fill the bond. Through vampire's hearing, the scuffle at the back of my club confirmed it.

I immediately zipped out of my office to go towards my lover, with Pam following me behind.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really love reading all your wonderful comments and insights. Also, you can consider it as a birthday present for me, so please review! *bats eyelashes and blushed shamelessly* **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: **Hello everyone! First of all, I just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. THANK YOU so much, especially those of you who take the time to leave a review, I really appreciate it and hope for your continued support. Also, thank you for all your greetings. You guys are the best!

To my wonderful beta, **mjb84**, thank you once again for your amazing beta skills. I would not be able to post anything without your help, thank you so much! Also, I hope that you continue to feel better and get well soon.

To another wonderful lady, **Marianne Northman Cullen**, thank you so much for creating polys and banner for Unbreakable. You're doing a fantastic job picking the outfits.

I put the links on my profile for the banner and polys for Unbreakable so please check it out!

Also, just a **warning**, this chapter contains slightly dark content so if you don't like those, I will advise you to skip it. Just a reminder, Sookie was a full-blooded fairy and never a human before she became vampire. As we all know, supernatural creatures view sex and other things differently from humans.

Another thing, I apologize for not updating sooner. RL is getting a little hectic so I won't be able to post often, but don't worry, I will try to update as much as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 8

**SOOKIE POV**

The meeting with Alexander went smoothly despite the tension between him and Eric. I was slightly concerned about the Pythoness' request to see me; thinking that something was wrong. However, Alexander assured me that She was alright. I told Alexander that I would come and see Her in two nights. I couldn't help but think that whatever She wanted to talk to me about somehow involved our situation with the queen of Louisiana. We discussed the issue regarding Sophie-Anne for a little bit before Alexander bid us goodnight and apologized for leaving so soon. He explained that the Pythoness wished for him to come back immediately and reports to the council.

I decided to escort Alexander out.

I knew that my child was bothered by this, even though I already assured Eric so many times that I had no interest in Alexander romantically. My assurances did nothing to assuage his dislike and jealousy towards the older vampire. Despite feeling Eric's displeasure with me walking Alexander out, I still went. Besides, it was the least I could do since Alexander came all the way here to assist my child.

Walking towards the door, Alexander opened it for me. He followed behind as I stepped out of the office. We passed through the hallway towards the back door and, upon reaching it, Alexander opened it for me once again. He let me walk out first and, even before I heard the door close completely, I sensed what Alexander was planning.

Immediately rushing forward, I turned around quickly to face him and saw the older vampire throw a hard punch to the empty space I occupied before. Both our fangs snapped down; we gazed at each other momentarily before he lunged at me. I jumped backwards to avoid his attack and landed with a loud thud a few feet away from him.

Narrowing his eyes at me, he said in a mocking tone, "What's the matter little princess, afraid of getting hit?"

I did not reply and simply looked past him since I felt Eric coming. I knew that my child felt me in a fighting mode and within seconds he was out the back door, with Pam following him behind. Both had their fangs down as they looked at the surroundings looking for the enemy. When they saw that no one was around, they stared at Alexander and I, realizing that we were the only ones present. They remained silent and simply watched us, they must have realized that Alexander and I were engaging in a little, friendly, combat.

I looked at Eric and gave him a wink before looking back at Alexander who was still watching me. When he realized that Eric and Pam were aware of the situation and would not interfere, he decided to lunge at me again. I zipped out of his way again and avoided his attack, but he was immediately lunging back at me as after I landed on the ground. Barely escaping his assault, I managed to zip out of his way once again.

Facing each other, Alexander snarled, "Stop evading my attack and fight me…..unless you're scared to lose. Is that why you keep dodging, little princess?"

His statement did not sit well with Eric and Pam because they both growled loudly at him. I could feel Eric's anger mixed with jealousy, yet he remained quiet.

Ignoring Alexander's remarks, I did not reply. Keeping a clear head and not let your emotions control you during a battle would give you great advantages against the enemy. Although, in this case, Alexander was not really an enemy, but better to practice it all the time even if it's just a friendly scuffle.

Alexander glared at me for a moment before rushing towards me, trying to land a punch. This time though, I did not move from my position and blocked his attack with my hand while I used my other to give as good as I got. He blocked it as we pushed away from each other. I lunged at him before he had the chance to come after me and tried to punch him as he did the same. We managed to block the other's assault but it did not stop us from continuing our attack on one another. We were both using our vampire speed in attacking that our movements could not be seen by human eyes.

Alexander and I continued fighting, able to land a few hits to each other. During our combat, I waited for the perfect opportunity to take him down while we kept exchanging blows. We both suffered some minor cuts but naturally, they healed instantly. I felt Eric's bloodlust growing to match my own, but I ignored it and remained focused on my fight with Alexander. A few blows later, I saw an opening to tackle Alexander down and did not hesitate to take it.

Pinning the older vampire to the ground, I straddled him and moved so fast that not even a young vampire would be able to follow. Pulling the dagger that was strapped to my thigh, underneath my dress, I aimed it at Alexander's unbeating heart. I was gripping the handle of the dagger with my hand and had the tip of the blade pushing down on him; it was not too hard to make a hole in his shirt, but enough to be in position to stake him at any moment. My other hand gripped his neck and held him to the ground.

Unfortunately, Alexander also managed to moved quickly because by the time I had the dagger rested on his chest, he had a dagger against my throat and ready to slice my head off while his other hand gripped my hips.

Eric and Pam remained watching us and kept silent except for them snarling when they saw the blade on my neck. I also felt my child's jealousy and anger spike from watching me in such close contact with Alexander.

Meanwhile, Alexander and I were glaring at each other with our fangs down, looking feral. Alexander's facial expression transformed as he smirked and said, "Are you sure your fast enough to stake me before I have the chance to slice your head off?"

Returning his smirk, I retracted my fangs and replied, "I guess we'll never find out, will we?"

With that, I immediately disentangled myself from him using vampire speed and stood a few feet away from him, still holding the dagger in my hand.

Alexander got up quickly and sheathed his dagger as we stood facing each other. We heard Pam clap her hands so we turned our attention to her direction. She was literally bouncing from the excitement she witnessed, but, sadly, I saw Eric looking furious and unimpressed. He was glaring at Alexander intently that it looked like his eyes would pop out while his fangs peeked out from under his lips. I decided to bid Alexander goodnight before Eric and him started a real fight.

Turning my gaze to Alexander, I addressed him, "Thank you for the warm-up Alexander. It was fun but I do not want to delay your departure further so, I will bid you goodnight. I will see you again when I visit the Pythoness."

His eyes were narrowed towards my child, but when he heard me talking to him, he turned his gaze to me and retracted his fangs before answering.

Smiling, he replied, "You're welcome, Sookie. You know I would never pass a chance to test your fighting skills, you're one of the few who could always keep up with me. I also wanted to make sure that you're not getting rusty; I am glad to know that you're still an astounding fighter. It's nice to know that you still keep the dagger with you, " he glanced briefly at the ancient blade in my hand.

Alexander continued, "You are right though, it is time for me to leave if I want to arrive at my destination by dawn. I'll be seeing you again, Princess. Good night."

I gave him a soft smile and said, "Have a safe trip, Alexander. But before you go… do you know what She wanted to talk to me about?"

He returned my smile and shook his head, answering, "Honestly, I do not know. All She told me was to let you know to see Her. I think She knew that I would not be able to resist telling you what the meeting is all about, that's why She chose not to tell me any specific details."

I nodded my head at him and chuckled, "That's true."

Looking past me, Alexander addressed Eric and Pam, "Goodbye, Northman, Pamela."

He returned his gaze to me and stepped forward to reach my hand, giving it a light kiss. He gave me a smile before leaning forward to kiss my cheek. Without the opportunity to say anything, he quickly took to the sky without warning. Looking up, I saw him fly towards Virginia and disappear quickly.

I gazed at the stars while trying to calm myself from the bloodlust. Unfortunately, Eric's emotions were a mess: anger, jealousy and lust all mixed together.

I heard my beloved child order Pam to go out front and make sure all was well. Surprisingly, Pam obeyed immediately and did not make any teasing remarks.

_Interesting…..I guess she knew that this was not the right time to toy with her master._

After Pam was gone, Eric remained quiet. I could feel his intense stare on me, even with my back turned to him.

Still looking up, I closed my eyes briefly and sighed unnecessarily. Opening my eyes, I looked backed down and turned around to look at my child.

As expected, he was staring at me and I returned his gaze.

His voice revealed the anger he was feeling as he asked harshly, "He will never stop loving you, will he? Almost two thousands years and he's still pining over you!"

I did not have the chance to reply because as soon as he was done talking, he zipped back inside the club. I could feel his intense emotions but I didn't follow him. I decided to let him cool down, while I did the same.

Standing in the empty back-lot, I brought my hand up to look at the dagger I was holding. Tracing the blade with my fingers, I remembered the time when my mistress gave it to me. I was around a hundred years old when I received this precious gift. It was a rare and valuable weapon since it was believed that the dagger was forged by Ares himself, also known as the god of war. The dagger was ancient and part of a set. Centuries ago, my mistress gave a dagger to Alexander and me; we both still cherished it.

Most of the time, I keep it with me, concealed underneath my clothing, making sure not to cut myself while hiding it- the blade is extremely sharp. Examining the handle with my thumb, I traced the carving of a vulture, a symbol for Ares in ancient Greece.

After looking at the blade for a moment, I put away the dagger and strapped it back on the garter I was wearing under my dress. With the knife returned, I started to walk back towards the club but felt the air change. I halted my steps and turned around to wait for a fairy to appear. I was not sure if it would be my father appearing so I did not let my guard down. I was prepared for any threat, with my fangs down but kept myself calm at the same time.

Within moments, two fairy royal guards who were kneeling on the ground with their heads bowed appeared in front of me. Their scent was masked and I knew right away that my father had sent them. Niall would never send any fairy to me without masking their delicious aroma. Not to mention, even with the guards looking down, I recognized them as part of the personal royal guards for the Brigant bloodline.

Before addressing them, I looked around to see if any vampire was lurking outside Fangtasia. I was glad that no one was around because even though there was no fairy scent in the air, if a vampire saw the royal guards in front of me, they would recognize them as fairies and might still be tempted to drain them.

Eric was still inside the club; his anger and jealousy subsiding. I did not want to bother my child, so I decided to talk to the fairy guards in the dark alley I spotted, across from the back lot of Fangtasia.

Focusing my attention on the fairy guards, I retracted my fangs and ordered them, "You may rise. Be silent and follow me."

I did not wait for them to stand and immediately started walking towards the alley. I felt them following me behind and obediently remained silent. Upon reaching the secluded spot, I turned around to face the guards who stopped a few feet away from me. Standing with their heads bowed, they waited for me to acknowledge them.

Keeping my voice low, I addressed them, "Tell me the reason of your surprise visit in the human realm."

Both of the guards looked up as one of them answered, "Forgive our intrusion, Princess, but His majesty sent us here to deliver a message to you, your highness."

"Very well. What is my father's message?"

The other guard replied, "His majesty wanted us to inform you that he will be in attendance at your meeting with the Ancient Pythoness. He wanted us to confirm that you would see the Pythoness in two nights as expected."

I was not surprised that my father already knew about the meeting, I assumed that She must have told him about this when he was here in the human realm, the other night. However, I _was_ curious as to why my father did not come here personally to ask me.

I asked the guards, "Where is my father?"

The taller fairy answered, "King Brigant is in the fae realm, your highness. He told us to give you his sincere apology for not seeing you personally. He wanted us to let you know that he had to handle some important matters in the kingdom but also to assure you that he is well and everything is in order."

I did not speak and contemplated his answer. I had no doubt that he was telling the truth; if Niall was hurt or in danger, I would feel it through our connection.

On the other hand, I was also wondering if my father was having problems in the fae kingdom. I could not help but feel concerned about this, but I knew he would tell me if something was wrong when I saw him.

Returning my attention to the guards, I replied, "M y meeting with the Pythoness is all set. I will be in Virginia in two nights. Please tell my father that I will just meet him there. Is there anything else he wanted to tell me?"

"No, your highness. That is all King Brigant wishes to tell you. We will inform his majesty of your confirmation of the meeting and relay your message."

"Thank you. You may leave now and be safe. Make sure to send my father my regards."

Both fairy guards replied, "Yes, your highness. Have a lovely evening, Princess."

I nodded my head to them and they bowed before teleporting themselves back to the fairy realm. After a few moments when the fairy guards disappeared, I saw Eric emerge from the back door and looked straight at me immediately. I could feel his confusion in the bond and knew that he was probably wondering why I was in the alley.

In front of me within moments, he asked, "Why are you here, Lover?"

His anger and jealousy had abated. Going inside the club had cooled him down.

I replied, "I had some visitors a few moments ago, right before you came out. Two of the royal guards came here, informing me that my father would be in attendance during my meeting with the Pythoness."

He raised an eyebrow at my response; however, he did not comment on it and simply looked at me.

Eric and I stared at each other before he announced, "Perhaps we should go to Bon Temps now. Sam Merlotte just called me again and told me that the vampires stirring trouble in that area are in his bar right now. He warned them about calling me but they refused to leave. It seems they need to be disciplined, so I told the shifter to expect us there. Are you ready for your present, Lover?" He said the last part smirking.

I felt his mood change from somber to excited. We sure could use some fun tonight and I definitely intended to enjoy my present. Besides, I was sure that our trip to the shifter's town would definitely improve both of our moods.

Grinning, I answered, "I'm always ready, my Viking."

Upon hearing my reply, Eric leaned down to carry me, kissed me on the forehead and took to the sky. Within seconds, we were high in the air, with my beloved clutching me to him and flying us to Bon Temp. It felt great to fly with my child once again; it's been centuries since the last time we flew together. Hugging Eric tightly, I looked forward to going to Bon Temps.

**ERIC POV**

I was pleased to see Alexander finally leave even though Sookie decided to escort him out. Feeling my maker in a fight, I rushed outside Fangtasia with Pam behind me to see what was going on. Upon reaching the back lot of the club, I looked around to see for the threat but no was around, except for Sookie and Alexander. I realized that they must be having a friendly skirmish. My Sookie winked at me before Alexander moved to attack her since the older vampire knew that Pam and I would not interfere.

I watched Sookie put up an impressive fight against Alexander, looking deadly and extremely fast. As much as it turned me on to watch Sookie fight, I couldn't help but feel jealous. My jealousy was rose and mixed with anger when I saw Sookie straddle the dark-haired vampire to pin him down. It made my blood boil, seeing Sookie so close to Alexander. I knew that Sookie and Pam could feel my intense emotions by the time the friendly combat was over.

They bid each other goodbye and the annoying vampire left, _finally_. I told my child to go back inside the club and make sure everything was running smoothly. Thankfully, Pam knew that I was not in the mood for any of her teasing remarks, so she left quietly.

With Pam gone, Sookie and I were the only ones left outside. Sookie had her back to me and was gazing at the stars. I stayed silent and just stared at her. Sighing, she turned to look at me.

Addressing her quickly, I announced that Alexander was still pining for her.

I did not wait for her to reply and hurried back inside the club, disappearing from her sight immediately. I knew that I was acting a little irrational since Sookie had told me, plenty of times, that she was no longer interested in Alexander romantically, I just couldn't help but feel jealous every time that older, vampire, prick is near _my_ Sookie.

Returning to my office, I buried myself in paperwork. Sookie was still outside the club; I knew she was calming herself, from bloodlust, due to her combat with Alexander. Under different circumstances, Sookie and I would be fucking each other senseless by now to relieve bloodlust, but, sadly, this was not one of them.

Moments later, I received another call from the shifter in Bon Temps. Answering his call, he explained that the three idiots were there again and refused to leave; despite his warning that he had already reported then to me. I told Sam Merlotte that I would be there shortly and to wait for my arrival.

After I hung up, I texted Pam to come to my office. Within seconds, Pam knocked on the door before entering. She took a seat in the chair that was in front of my desk and waited for me to speak. Such an obedient child when she knew that I wasn't up to dealing with her shit.

I began, "I will be leaving for the night. Make sure to lock up everything before you go home. Stay on alert for anything amiss. I will see you tomorrow night."

She asked, "Is Sookie going with you? She didn't mention what time she wanted to go out tomorrow night."

"Of course Sookie will be with me. I will let her know that you inquired about your evening out."

Standing up, I nodded my head to Pam to let her know to go back outside. She stood up as well and bid me goodnight.

Before going out the door, she added, "Wish my mistress goodnight for me," and left my office.

I went to take out some money from the safe box in my office, put it in an envelope and stuffed it in my pocket so I could deposit the money in the bank tomorrow night as soon as I rose. Putting away the papers on my desk and turning off the computer, I headed towards the door to return to my beloved.

Reaching outside the club, I saw Sookie standing on the dark alley across from Fangtasia. I immediately zipped in front of her to ask her why she was there. She informed me about the fairy guards appearing, to let her know that Niall would be in attendance for her meeting with the Pythoness. I was slightly intrigued as to why Niall wanted to be in the meeting, but, then again, he was probably being protective of his daughter, as always.

My love and I stared at each other for a moment. I was already cooling down from my anger and jealousy from earlier. I wanted to give my present to my maker so I asked Sookie to go to Bon Temps. Matching my excitement, she did not object.

Leaning down, I carried her and gave her a quick kiss before taking off for the sky.

Soaring through the air, my little princess was clutching at my neck as she was gazing down and taking in the sights below. I was glad to feel her relaxed and contented; her emotions were washing over me.

Keeping my gaze forward, I asked Sookie, "Do you like what you see on the ground, Lover?"

She continued looking down as she replied, "Yes, Eric. It's quite beautiful. I look forward to traveling around here."

A quick kiss on the cheek and Sookie continued her sight-seeing.

During the rest of our trip, we remained silent and simply enjoyed flying together in each other's arms. Less than an hour later, we arrived in the shifter's bar. Landing silently on the parking lot, I put Sookie down on the ground gently. She fixed her hair and straightened her dress before we started walking towards the bar.

Holding hands while walking, we could smell the fresh scent of the vampires. It left a trail away from the bar, so we realized that they must have left already. After walking a few steps, we reached the entrance.

Stepping inside the bar, Sookie came in first, with me behind her. Once inside, we quickly saw that the three morons were nowhere in sight, as expected, while the crowd became silent as they realized that another set of vampires had darkened their doorstep.

Ignoring the humans, I looked at Sam who was behind the bar, serving drinks. Acknowledging our presence, he nodded at me and instructed a waitress to take over. Without waiting for him to finish giving orders to his waitress, Sookie and I walked towards the back, paying no attention to the murmuring humans that were staring at us as we passed by.

I felt Sam behind us by the time we reached the office door which was wide open. Stepping inside, Sookie perched on the front edge of the desk while I remained standing right beside her, my arm around her shoulder. By this time, the shifter came inside his office, closed the door and leaned against it.

Before he had the chance to talk, I immediately asked him, "Where are they?"

He replied, "They just left not too long ago. Malcolm, Liam and Dianne started coming in here a few nights ago. Each night, they came in and harassed the customers and my waitresses. I told them I would report them to you if they didn't stop scaring people in here, but they just laughed.

"Tonight, they came in and attempted to bite one of the bar patrons. I barely managed to stop them- they did when I told them that you were on your way here now. They went back to their table and drank some TrueBlood. I went to get something from the back; when I came back up front, they were gone."

During his explanation, he kept glancing at Sookie. I was sure he was intrigued, but afraid to ask, who was this beautiful woman beside me.

Dismissing him, I said, "Very well. We will go and deal with them. You have my assurance that they will not bother your area anymore. Thank you for reporting this to me but we need to leave now so we can meet with our new friends."

Sookie stood up and started to walk towards the door. The shifter opened the door for her and Sookie simply nodded at him, stepping out the office while Merlotte watched her leave.

I could tell that the shifter was mesmerized by my maker. I growled at him as he snapped from his reverie and gave me a confused look.

Walking towards him, I snarled, "She is definitely way out of your league, shifter. She is mine!"

Not bothering to wait for his reply, I stormed out of his office to follow my lover. She was almost out of the door already and remained unperturbed by the stares she was getting from the humans. Zipping in front of her, I ignored the gasps around the bar and opened the door for my beloved maker. She stepped outside and I followed her.

Once outside, we stopped walking as we both sniffed the air to follow the other vampires' scents. Sookie and I glanced at each other before running, in vampire speed, to find my master's gift.

Heading north, we followed where the trail lead to. We saw a pick up truck wrapped around a tree by the side of the road, but no one was inside so we continued moving. Not too far away from the shifter's bar and the wrecked vehicle, we stopped at a wooded area where we found the rogue vampires feeding off an unconscious human. They were drinking greedily but stopped once they felt our presence. With their fangs down and blood on their mouths, they took a fighting stance and widened their eyes when they saw me and Sookie. Trying to regain their composure, Malcolm stood straight and addressed me.

"Sheriff, we did not expect to see you here. I can assure you, this is not what it looks like." He tried to explain quickly with urgency in his voice.

Mockingly, I replied, "Is that so, Malcolm? I find that hard to believe since I just talked to the shifter. He says that he warned you of my visit. Yet…here you are, with your nestmates, feeding off an unconscious human, attempting to drain him."

I added in a low, threatening, voice, "Do I still have to remind you of the rules in my territory? Draining a human without probable cause is strictly prohibited in my area and I do not tolerate this kind of behavior. You can rest assured that the three of you will be punished… _severely_."

My last statement earned growls from the rogue vampires, but Sookie matched it with her considerably more menacing growl and bared her fangs. Foolishly, Malcolm talked back to my maker.

"Listen blondie, you should stay out of this. I am talking to Sheriff Northman here, so why don't you be quiet. Just stand there and look pretty." Malcolm hissed at Sookie.

Growling at Malcolm's statement, I was ready to pounce on him with my fangs down but my little princess moved quickly and threw a hard punch at the foolish vampire. She backhanded him, sending him flying. I heard some of his facial bones crack from the impact; blood was dripping from his mouth. Before Malcolm had the chance to recover, Sookie had him by the throat, choking him using only one hand, her fangs were mere centimeters from his face.

Sookie's rapid movements did not register to Liam and Dianne, not until they saw Malcolm hanging in the air, being throttled by Sookie. They attempted to help their nestmate but I immediately grabbed the backs of their necks to keep them in place.

Hissing at them, "Don't even think about it!"

Unfortunately, they listened to me and stayed still while we watched Sookie put Malcolm in his place.

_Damn, I was counting on these two fighting back. Oh well, I guess I would have to wait a little while to enjoy myself and just watch my maker have her own fun._

Focusing my attention on Sookie, I watched her manhandle Malcolm while I gripped the two other vampires_._

Tightening her hold on Malcolm, who was trying his best to unchain my lover's grip on his neck but failed miserably, Sookie snarled at him, "Listen up, you spiteful, little twit! I do not care for your rude behavior and that's not how you treat your elder. I am quite certain you know that I am an old vampire yet you still chose to blatantly disrespect me. You would be wise to address your sheriff's maker properly. Aside from the punishment you are already facing, it looks like teaching you respect will definitely need to be added as well." She hovered impossibly close to Malcolm's scraggly face as she uttered quietly, "I strongly suggest that you tread more carefully before I decide to end you myself."

With that, Sookie tossed Malcolm brusquely to the ground. She turned around and started walking towards me. Apparently, Malcolm did not get the message; in the blink of an eye, he picked up a twig on the ground and attempted to stake Sookie from behind.

I growled loudly at the vampire's foolish attempt against my Sookie but I did not move since I knew my maker could easily deal with him. I could not fathom why on earth Malcolm would think that he could outsmart a two-thousand year-old vampire. I continued clutching Liam and Dianne, who were trembling at the situation Malcolm placed them in.

Sookie spun around to catch Malcolm before he had the chance to get near her; tearing off his arm, the one holding the attempted murder weapon, effortlessly.

Tossing Malcolm's arm carelessly on the side, Sookie crouched in front of the slimy vampire, who was kneeling on the ground and crying out from pain.

Sookie chastised the pathetic creature, "Are you really _that_ stupid, to think you can overpower me, a vampire almost ten times your age? You're not bright at all, are you?"

Malcolm lashed out at Sookie, screaming, "You stupid bitch! I will get you back for this, I will make you pay!"

Hardly using her strength, Sookie decided to remove the other arm while Malcolm kept screaming and wept bloody tears. I could not help but get aroused from watching my little princess be ruthless. I knew she could feel my lust growing because she turned to give me a glance and shook her head at me while smirking.

Turning her attention back to the wailing vampire, she said to him, "Now, now, young one, quit being a fool and I might just let you live. Stop running your mouth, obediently accept the punishment your sheriff will give you and you will continue your existence, understood?"

Even from pain, Malcolm managed to snarl, "I will make sure to get back at you and Northman for this!"

I shook my head at Malcolm. _This moron was meeting his final death now, that's for sure. A threat was something my maker did not take kindly._

Hissing, Sookie stood and started to inch her dress higher to get her dagger out. Malcolm started to show fear when he saw the ancient knife. As my maker started to play with the tip of the blade in her palm, she walked in a circle around Malcolm.

Malcolm realized that he was in bad predicament now, so he decided to beg for forgiveness.

Still kneeling on the ground with no arms, he cried and begged Sookie, "Please, I am sorry. I know now that I was wrong and will gladly accept the punishment. I promise I will leave Louisiana afterwards and you will never hear from me again. I will even take Liam and Dianne with me. Please, do not kill me. I will address you properly and respect you. Please!"

Sookie did not reply, she continued eyeing her prey. I already knew that my maker would not let him live since he unwisely threatened us. We both realized that a vampire like Malcolm would say just about anything to save himself; spit out lies and try to act apologetic even if he was not.

Stopping behind Malcolm, Sookie looked in my direction and asked the two idiot vampires in my hold.

"Are you not going to help plead the case of your nestmate? He is your leader, is he not?" Sookie raised her eyebrow at Liam and Dianne.

The two vampires glanced at each other before Liam answered, "Yes, mistress, he is our leader but we will not interfere with whatever you decide. He was the one who forced us to come to Bon Temps. He wanted to drain the human by sneaking up in front of him, causing him to crash his truck into the tree."

As expected, the two were just like Malcolm. They would do anything to save their own skin and lay all the blame on Malcolm, not caring if they were betraying their leader and not owning up in their actions.

_These vampires were truly pathetic!_

Malcolm screamed at the traitors, "You cowards! Liars! We all know that you agreed, happily, to draining the human. You even had fun scaring the patrons at the shifter's bar! You were the one who wanted to come back to Bon temps for your meal!"

Liam and Dianne remained silent and looked away from him. Malcolm realized that he was fucked so he decided to plead for my help.

Begging me, he asked, "Please Sheriff. I promise I will leave your area and move out of Louisiana completely if you let me live. I give you my word, will you help me?"

I chuckled at him and replied, "Unfortunately, your word does not mean shit, Malcolm. Besides, my maker gave you a chance, but you blew it. You did not listen and tried to kill her instead. Not to mention, you foolishly threaten us. Really, Malcolm, you put this on yourself."

He screamed in reply, "You fucking vampires! Fuck all of you! I swear, if I somehow survive this, I will get all of you!"

Sookie walked around and crouched down in front of him. In a blink of an eye, Sookie slashed Malcolm's face as she made several deep cuts on his cheeks. The idiot screamed in agony while blood was oozing out from his slowly healing wounds, both on his face and where his arms used to be.

In a cold voice, Sookie said to Malcolm, "I can guarantee you will not survive this. I have no intention of letting you live. You should have listened to me the first time I warned you. Consider yourself lucky, I will give you a quick, final, death."

She continued, "As much as we enjoy hearing your screams, I'm afraid we will have to conclude this, since we have two more vampires to pass judgment on. Say goodbye, Malcolm."

Faster than Malcolm could realize, Sookie probed the dagger into his chest as he gasped before turning to ashes. My lust spiked at seeing my fairy princess stake another.

She stared at the ashes for a moment before standing up and turning to look at me. We could feel each other's bloodlust as we gazed at one another with hooded eyes. Releasing my hold on the two, I sped in front of Sookie and kissed her wildly while we groped each other. We knew that Liam and Dianne used this opportunity to try to escape. We heard them take off and disappear, trying to run away from us.

_Fucking imbeciles! Did they really think that they could outrun us?_

Sookie and I broke our kiss, she looked at me, smirking, and said, "It seems Liam and Dianne decided to leave without saying goodbye. Kinda rude, don't you think? They must have forgotten about their pending punishment. Well, it looks like we are going hunting to teach them some manners." Her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Yes, my lover. It's time to have some fun." I replied chuckling and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed in response and turned towards the unconscious human, who was lying on the ground. Crouching down, she woke him up and glamoured him to forget about being attacked. Sookie made him believe that he had a car accident and hit the tree. She instructed him to go back to sleep and he obeyed. Pricking her finger on her fang, she rubbed blood on the fang marks left by the rogue vampires. Due to my maker's age, her blood would make the bite marks disappear instantly.

I was not bothered, too much, by Sookie healing the human since she simply rubbed it on him. At least the human did not ingest her blood by drinking, therefore, he would not have any dreams about my Sookie- the only effect would be healing.

When Sookie finished healing him, she stood up, looking at me. Zipping beside her, she announced, "Before we catch up with the two imbeciles, we should deal with this human first. Besides, there is no harm in giving Liam and Dianne a head start, it would make the hunt more exciting." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Chuckling in reply, "Alright, lover."

I crouched down to get the unconscious human's wallet to gather information about him. I found out that his name was Jason Stackhouse and where he lived. Typing his address into my phone, I found out he lived very close to where we are at. Picking him up easily, I threw him over my shoulder and told Sookie, "This human, Jason, lives nearby. We can go ahead and drop him off quickly, then we'll go deal with Liam and Dianne."

My lover nodded her head; I moved towards the human's home while Sookie followed. Minutes later, we arrived at an old home and knocked on the door. An elderly woman opened the door and panicked as soon as she saw Jason on my shoulder.

"Oh my Lord! Please come in. What happened to my grandson?" the old woman exclaimed, her voice filled with concern.

With her invitation, Sookie and I were able to enter the home. I was not sure if Jason's grandmother realized that we were vampires, but, then again, her focus was solely on her grandson.

Walking inside, I put Jason on the couch and noticed that the bite marks were gone, so I went to stand beside Sookie. The grandmother crouched down on the couch to look at him. She tried to wake him up but he just mumbled and went back to sleep.

The old woman gave her grandson a kiss on the forehead before standing up to address us.

She asked, almost in tears, "What happened?"

Sookie replied, "We found him by the side of the road, unconscious, in his truck. He crashed his vehicle into a tree. It seems whoever hit him fled the scene, but left some money on his windshield."

Sookie looked at me and asked, "Where is the money that we found on the windshield?"

I was confused by her question but I kept my face blank. It sounded reasonable that she wanted to give them money to help.

I took the envelope of money intended for the bank out of my pocket and handed it to Jason's grandmother. There were at least twenty thousand dollars on the envelope.

I handed over the envelope and addressed the old woman, "Here it is."

Jason's grandmother took the package and opened it. Her eyes widened when she took in the amount.

Shrieking, "Jesus Christ, Sheppeard of Judea! This is a lot of money," she said.

Sookie replied, "It is a small consolation for causing your grandson's accident."

She looked at Sookie when she answered, "Giving us the money does not excuse their behavior. The right thing would have been to stay, call for help and face the consequences of their action. We do not need people throwing money at us and think that any wrong doing they've done will be forgiven. It makes me sick to think someone would be so heartless to leave my injured grandson by the side of the road."

Sookie answered, "I have a feeling whoever caused this will get what's coming to them. As the saying goes, what goes around comes around."

I could not help but smirk at my lover's statement. Liam and Dianne would indeed get what they deserved. Karma, in the form of Sookie and I.

Jason's grandmother put the envelope aside and addressed us.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your help… Thank you. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't found him. I am Adele Stackhouse, Jason's grandmother. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I was so worried about Jason. Will you please have a seat and maybe I can offer you some drinks?"

She reached her hand forward but I paused looking at her since vampires did not shake hands. Sookie took it and shook hands with her; she acted like it was a normal thing to do. Reluctantly, I did the same.

I replied, "Don't mention it, Mrs. Stackhouse. I am sorry to say that we cannot stay longer. Thank you for your offer, but we are not in need of a drink. I also doubt you have TrueBlood in your fridge."

Shock took over her face as she finally realized that she was in vampires' company but did not change her demeanor and did not show fear.

Replying, she smiled at us, "Please call me, Adele. And yes, you're right, I am sorry to say that we do not have TrueBlood; we've never had a vampire in our home before. But I can go buy some, the next time I'm at the store. That way, I can offer you drinks on your next visit. You're the first vampires I've ever met."

Sookie returned her smile and replied, "That would not be necessary, Adele. I highly doubt we will have the chance to visit anytime soon. Thank you for the offer, but we must be going now."

Sookie and I started to head towards the door with Adele following us. Once we reached the porch, Adele bid us goodnight.

She said sincerely, "Thank you again for your help with my grandson, I will be forever grateful to you both. Have a goodnight and I hope to see you again."

"Your welcome, Adele. Perhaps, our paths will cross again, but, for now, we bid you goodnight."

Adding, I stated, "It was nice meeting you, Adele. Do not forget to have your grandson's truck towed; you might want to call your insurance for that. A word of advice, next time, please do not invite vampires into your home. Have a lovely evening."

She nodded her head and waved goodbye. Sookie and I zipped towards the woods. Once we were gone from Adele's sight, I picked up Sookie and flew us towards where Liam and Dianne would be. I had a feeling they would stop by their nest in Monroe before leaving Louisiana.

We spotted the two vampires running around a wooded area on their way back to Monroe. I landed in front of them and Sookie immediately popped behind them, preventing the two scared vampires from running away.

Giving Liam and Dianne a sardonic smile, "Tsk..tsk…I am vey disappointed in you two. We thought Malcolm's demise would have taught the both of you not to anger your sheriff or his maker. It is amusing that you thought you could outrun us."

Once again, they tried to make a lame excuse.

Dianne replied, "No, Sheriff! We just thought that you and your mistress wanted some privacy. We were not trying to escape."

Liam added, "Its true, Sheriff. We were prepared to accept your punishment, but we figured you would do it later on."

Sookie chuckled at their response and said, "Damn! You two are really pathetic, giving us some bullshit excuse. Why don't you stop this foolishness and act like vampires, own up to your actions for a change."

She added, "Tell you what, Eric and I will not use any weapons while fighting you. If you manage to escape, which is unlikely, we'll let you live. Is that agreeable to you, my child?" She looked at me when she said the last part.

"Oh yes, Master." I replied eagerly.

The two morons screeched, "What!"

Liam said, "You said earlier that you were only going to punish us."

I replied, "Well, that was _before _the two of you decided to try to escape from us."

Sookie added, "Besides, do you really think that, after seeing what kind of vampires you two really are, we would let you live; giving you a chance to betray us when the opportunity arose? I don't think so."

Liam and Dianne hissed, but remained immobile. I could smell their fear, it was exhilarating to see our prey scared.

My maker was anxious to begin, so she ordered the rogue vampires.

Threatening them, "Make your first move before we end you both… Now!" she snarled.

The two vampires paused and glanced at each other before Dianne lunged at Sookie as she tried to grab my maker. Sookie stepped out of her way and was at the young vampire's side quickly, elbowing Dianne hard. Sookie tossed Dianne to the side, roughly knocking her into one of the trees. Dianne stood up quickly and dove at Sookie once more, but my maker dodged her easily.

By this time, Liam decided to make his move, zipping in front of me, he tried to punch me but I blocked it. I broke his arm, hearing the bone snap as the bald-headed vamp cried out in pain. He tried to hit me with his other arm but I grabbed it before he made contact with me and landed a hard punch to his face. He was knocked down to the ground and I was on him before he had the chance to get up.

My maker and I continued to rough up Liam and Dianne while they tried desperately to land at least one punch. Amusingly, they both failed… miserably. After some time toying with the two, I glanced at my little princess since Liam was on the ground, bloody and struggling to stand.

Sookie had Dianne by the hair and was gripping her tightly. Dianne, who had blood dripping all over her body, was trying to break free from my maker's hold but found no success. Sookie looked me in the eye when she felt my stare and used her bare hand to plunge into Dianne's chest. Dianne turned to ash as Sookie crushed the vampire's bloody, beatless, heart. Carelessly, she threw it to the ground as it turned to ashes as well.

Sookie was high on bloodlust and looking at me heatedly. I decided to end Liam's suffering so I could move on to a more _rewarding_ task… devouring my lover. Using my vampire speed, I lunged at Liam and snapped his neck like a twig. Pulling on the useless appendage, I severed his head from his shoulder. He, too, turned to dust.

As soon as I finished killing Liam, Sookie was in front of me, kissing me… violently. Not caring about the pile of vampires ashes on the ground or that we had blood on us, I hugged Sookie closer to me and welcomed her brutal kiss.

**SOOKIE POV**

My trip to Bon Temps with Eric proved to be beneficial. My child and I were able to take our frustrations and anger out on the rogue vampires. As soon as Eric finished killing Liam, I immediately tackled my child and kissed him madly. Eric welcomed my actions with open arms and returned my kiss eagerly. Our tongues merged with each other as we felt each other's lust.

Without breaking our kiss, I teleported us by the lake, a secluded place not too far from Shreveport. I saw it passing by on the way to Bon Temps earlier. Eric seemed unruffled by the teleporting, because he just continued kissing me as his hands started to wander over my body.

Covering my face with open-mouthed kisses, Eric continued down my neck. I moaned at the feel of his mouth and closed my eyes. Simultaneously, I made a quick scan of the area to ensure that no one was around.

Knowing that we were alone, I used my vampire speed to get us on the ground before Eric had the chance to kiss me passed my neck. Straddling Eric, I ripped his clothes off him while he tore my dress along with my underwear, leaving us both completely naked. Wasting no time, I lifted myself and impaled on Eric's already hard cock. I started riding him, luxuriating in his thrusts, as we both moaned at the sensation.

Riding Eric faster, I leaned my head backwards while Eric cupped my breasts. Moving swiftly, he changed position and had me kneeling on all fours, without removing himself from me. He began thrusting with vampire speed; I met each vigorous thrust.

"Oh yes, my Viking! Harder, Eric!" I yelled.

Eric snatched my hair roughly and turned my head to the side so I could look him in the eye. He gazed at me with fire in his eyes and continued thrusting. We could feel the extreme lust and arousal growing.

"Being inside you is Valhalla, Lover." His voice full of passion; he kept pounding into me.

"Oh god, Eric! Yes! Yes!" I screamed in reply.

I wanted to bite Eric on the neck and since his position behind me would make it difficult to accomplish that, I changed our position again. Shifting efficiently, I was on top of Eric, with him sitting down and I was riding him once again while we stared at each other heatedly. Eric was holding me by the hips while my hands rested on his shoulders.

Breaking our gaze, I leaned in to kiss Eric's neck, licking a path up the firm column of unblemished flesh. My Viking bared his neck to me; without hesitation I sank my fangs into his neck.

Eric roared, "Yes, Master! Drink, Lover."

I sucked greedily; his thrusts became faster and harder. While I was still drinking from Eric, he managed to bite my neck. Latching onto each other's neck, I continued riding him, and after some time, we succumbed to our climaxes. I felt him spill his seed inside me while I rode out my release. We stopped drinking from each other as I leaned back, looking upward. Eric continued kissing my neck, nipping a little. Both of our bite marks already healing, I thrusted myself on Eric a few more times before I stopped and leaned my head down to his shoulder.

It seemed Eric was not done yet, because, faster than I could realize, he had me against a tree; standing with my back to him. Spreading my legs wide, he entered me from behind. He began thrusting into me. The tree was visibly shaking with the leaves continuously.

With Eric's hands on my hips, I reached behind to hold the back of his head to pull him towards me and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up while my other hand rested against the tree.

Moaning and grunting, we soon reached our second releases without biting one another.

Afterwards, Eric removed himself from me and had us lying down on the grass. He kissed me on the forehead and I used his arm as a pillow while we gazed at the moon and stars above.

Eric and I stayed like that a little bit, we could feel each other relax further. After a few moments, I looked at Eric to give him a quick kiss on the lips and sat up as Eric did the same, putting his arm around my shoulder.

We looked at the lake and saw the moonlight shine on the water.

Breaking the silence, I said, "It's beautiful. It reminds me of when I met you. When we used to meet by the river in your village every night." I remained looking at the water.

Eric caressed my arms and replied, "You are right, my lover, this place does take you back. Remember, we did the same thing back then. Met by the river, made love … countless evenings of mind-blowing sex," his voice playful.

Eric touched my cheek and gently turned my head to look into my eyes.

Gazing at each other, he added, sincerely, "That was one of the best moments of my entire existence. I always cherish the times I am with you. I am glad that I met you that night, because I don't even want to think what would have happened if I hadn't. All I know is, I wanted to be with you forever then and I still want it now. I love you, Sookie." He looked at me adoringly.

I could not help but smile at his confession. My beloved had not changed; he was still sweet and romantic towards me, just like before.

I replied, "I feel the same way, my Viking. I love you too, Eric."

As soon as I finished speaking, I leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. We started kissing and his hands traveled down my hips as he pulled me closer to him and perched me on his lap. My hand encircled his neck while he hugged my back. His enormous manhood hardened again as our kiss grew more heated.

Before we could go further, I unhappily stopped our kiss. Feeling Eric's confusion and irritation in the bond, I immediately announced, "Do not worry, my love. We have all night to enjoy each other, but first, I want to discuss your issue with Alexander."

Just like that, his jealousy and anger resurfaced. He growled, just from hearing the older vampire's name. I realized that this conversation would be unpleasant but I decided to tackle this issue once again and, with any luck, this could be the last time we discussed it. But then again, a thousand years had passed and Eric still disliked Alexander so we would probably have the same conversation, over and over again.

Using vampire speed, I removed myself from his lap and put my dress back on. Without bothering to put on underwear, I stood in front of my child. Eric tugged on his pants but not his shirt. He remained seated on the ground looking up, waiting for me to speak.

"Eric, I know that we've already talked about Alexander and I _plenty of times _but I just feel that we really need to talk about it again and hopefully, this can be the last time," I began, my eyes imploring him to agree.

Sighing unnecessarily, he grumbled, "Alright, Lover. Although, I don't know why we have to talk about him again, especially since we were having a wonderful time."

I did not answer and raised my eyebrow at his statement.

He relented, "Well, fine. I know that I get jealous every time I see that prick around you and I dislike him very much but you cannot really blame me. We both know that he's still pining over you and wishes he could have you once again." He hissed the last part.

I bent down to straddle Eric and touched his cheek. Tracing my thumb across his full lips, I replied, "My love, I already told you that I do not have any romantic or sexual interest in Alexander. I slept with him but that was more than a thousand years ago, way before I met you. I understand completely why you dislike him but all I am asking is that you stop the glaring and taunting. As Pam so eloquently puts it, stop the 'dick measuring contest'. Would that be too much to ask?"

Eric replied, "But, Lover, I enjoy taunting Alexander. Besides, we both know that _**I **_ammuch bigger than he, so I don't really mind the 'dick measuring contest'; it's quite fun, actually." He had a grin on his face.

I shook my head at him and asked in a serious voice, "Tell me, my child, do you wish me to not see Alexander anymore?"

Upon hearing my question, Eric's grin disappeared immediately.

He replied, indignantly, "Of course not, Lover. As much as I hate Alexander, I know that you consider him family. You might not be interested in him romantically but I do know that he is important to you. I would never ask you to stay away from him."

"I am glad to hear that you are reasonable enough to understand how I view Alexander. You know, Eric, instead of seeing him as a rival, you should start seeing him as someone who helped and guided me when I was a young vampire. Alexander and I may not have the same maker but I do look up to him and consider him my older, vampire, sibling."

"I see your point, Lover, but it's still hard to see him around you. After all, he's in love with you and, though it happened a long time ago, you _did_ have sex with him."

Needlessly, I sighed loudly and replied, "My child, during the three hundred years that we were apart, we both agreed that we could sleep with others. Sex is a major part of a vampire's life, so it was impossible for us not to have sex with someone else. Besides, we were on a break and apart from each other. I must admit that I was jealous at first, thinking that you would be touching someone else, but I got over it quickly because I knew they did _not_ mean anything to you. Same as when I slept with others. My love for you never diminished, just like I knew that your love for me would never change as well. Those encounters are meaningless and just a way to find release."

"Sookie, you told me that you did not have sex with Alexander during the times that we were apart." Eric growled.

"Of course, I didn't Eric. What I'm trying to say is that's how you should look at my sexual history with Alexander. It did not mean anything and it was just sex. I know that Alexander does not see it that way but that's how I look at it. Isn't that what you should care more about, how I feel about it?"

Eric answered, "Of course, Lover. But I cannot help myself to not be bothered every time he's near you."

He quickly added, "But, for you, Lover, I will try my very best to be civil towards Alexander. I guess I will just have to be satisfied with taunting him a little." He smirked at the last part.

I chuckled at his response, replying, "Thank you, Eric. But it would be nice if you'd just stop taunting him altogether."

Eric pouted and replied, " But Lover, it's so much fun."

He looked like a small human who had his favorite toy taken away from him. Without replying, I simply smiled and shook my head at him.

Moving swiftly, I was able to change position and was facing the water instead. I remained seated on Eric's lap, with him embracing me from behind. Leaning against him, he rested his chin on my shoulder. We both gazed at the water.

We stayed like that for some time before Eric decided to speak.

Lifting his chin from my shoulder, he continued gazing at the lake while he confessed, "For the first hundred years that I was away from you, I was celibate. Then I met Pam. I liked her but was not interested in her romantically. We became friends and, surprisingly, she was not afraid of me. She accepted me as a vampire and even asked me to turn her. We became lovers for a very brief time, nothing romantic. She knew that there was only one who would own my heart. Not to mention, her affinity for the fairer sex. It was nice to have a companion since it made the separation from you less painful. I must admit that, after Pam, I started to sleep around. I am quite sure you heard of my reputation as a ladies man."

He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek to turn my face around gently so I could look him in the eye.

Caressing my cheek while holding my gaze, he continued, "It did not mean anything, nothing at all. Every single time, all I did was imagine that it was _you_. For centuries, all I've yearned for is you. I always wished and fantasized being with you once more. I have never wanted or desired anyone but you. And now that I have you, I will never be with another… even if you decided to leave again. I will remain celibate and wait patiently for you to be back in my arms once again."

"Oh, Eric," was all I managed to say because he captured my lips with his own.

We began kissing heatedly and next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with Eric on top of me. My dress was hiked up to my hips and Eric's pants disappeared. Moving with ease, his straining erection was inside me for the third time tonight. He began thrusting into me with brute force. We let ourselves get lost in bliss and screamed each other's name in ecstasy.

That's how we spent the rest of the night, taking pleasure in each other's arms. At least an hour before dawn, I teleported us back to Eric's home. We had a satisfying shower and cleaned ourselves before retiring to his bed. Eric told me about Pam's inquiry of our night out tomorrow. I told him that I would leave a message for Pam before I rested for the day. I also told Eric that I would pay him back the money that he gave to the Stackhouses. He said that it was not needed. He reiterated that the trouble was caused by Area 5 vampires, so he had no problem helping them out. We cuddled in bed until sunrise claimed Eric. While waiting for my turn, I left Pam a message telling her that I would just meet her at Fangtasia when the club opened. With the task done, I laid in bed beside Eric and wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I waited to die for the day.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really love reading your wonderful comments and insights, your reviews definitely make my day.

Also, one of the wonderful readers mentioned before about a flashback of Sookie releasing Eric, so I was thinking of doing a one-shot when Eric and Sookie parted ways centuries ago. Would you guys be interested on that? Well, let me know.

Next up, Sookie's night out with Pam and Sookie's turning will finally be revealed so…..don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! First of all, I just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it and hope for your continued support. Thank you so much!

To my wonderful beta**, ****mjb84**, thank you so much for your amazing beta skills. I would not be able to post anything without your help, thank you! You rock!

To another wonderful lady, **MarianneNorthmanCullen**, thank you so much for creating polys and a banner for Unbreakable. You're doing a fantastic job picking the outfits.

I put the links on my profile for the banner and polys for Unbreakable so please check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 9

**SOOKIE POV**

The next night, I woke feeling refreshed from my little adventure with Eric the previous night. I looked at my beloved, who was resting peacefully, and kissed him before getting out of the bed. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and got ready for my night out with Pam. I, for one, was looking forward to spending time with Eric's child.

After I was done, I checked my messages and called Paris to ensure that everything was well. After I finished with the call, I decided to go out to the kitchen and drink a bottled blood while I waited for Eric to rise.

Soon enough, I felt my child rise, trying to sense where I was. Love and affection was boomeranging through the bond as we confirmed each other's presence. I heard him shower, so I prepared a blood and waited for him in the kitchen.

Within minutes, he emerged looking gorgeous as hell and we instantly looked at each other hungrily.

_YUM! I just wanted to throw him down on the counter and ride him all night!_

Smirking as he walked towards me, Eric planted a heated kiss on my lips. We felt each other's arousal and the next thing I knew, I was bent over the counter and Eric's enormous cock was deep inside me. My skirt was hiked up my hips and my underwear was torn from my thighs. Eric did not waste a second and began pounding, his pants yanked down to his ankles.

We reached our first release of the night while drinking from one another, Eric fed on my neck while I drank from his wrist. Needless to say, Eric wasn't done with me just yet.

After a couple of orgasms later, I went upstairs to get new underwear and clean myself up. Eric waited downstairs, blood in hand. He checked his messages from the home office.

After touching up my make up and fixing my hair, I went back downstairs to meet with Eric.

Smiling at me, "You look beautiful as always, Lover. Are you ready?" he asked.

I replied, "Yes, my love. Shall we go?"

"Of course."

He led me towards the garage. Opening the passenger door, he helped me get settled on the seat. He zipped to the driver's side, turned on his engine, and we were on our way to the club.

Holding hands, he asked, " So lover, should I expect you and Pam to be at Fangtasia before closing time?"

"Maybe not, Eric. How about we just meet you back at the house after Fangtasia's closed?"

"Sounds good, Lover. What are your plans for tonight? Will you two shop all night?"

I chuckled in reply, "I'm not sure, but as you know, I don't really mind long hours of shopping. You do know that girls love to shop, especially Pam and I."

"That's true," he agreed, laughing.

We discussed more mundane things during the rest of our drive. I let him know that my brand new car would be delivered in a few days. My assistant ordered and customized the latest Bmw M5, specially made from Germany. When I told him before, about purchasing a new car, Eric tried to convince me to use the Porsche Cayenne in his garage since he barely used it. I explained that I've been wanting to buy the M5 for a while now. Then, of course, Eric wanted to buy the car for me but I graciously declined. Not wanting him to feel rejected, I told him that the next time I needed something new, and expensive, I would let him buy it for me- he happily agreed.

Less than fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Fangtasia. Eric parked in the back and got out of the car to open my door. He helped me out and we walked towards the back door of the club. Opening the back door, he let me walk in first.

Upon reaching his office, we found Pam sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. She looked up and stopped what she was doing when she saw us walk in, holding hands.

Smirking, "Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in. You two seem in better moods than last night. Perhaps hunting the three little stooges has something to do with it," she said, greeting us.

Eric sat down on the couch, with me in tow. Perching me on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head before answering Pam.

"Poor Pam. Are you jealous that we didn't invite you?" Eric teased her.

"Hhmmf!" she replied.

Pam put away the paperwork before asking me, "Should we go now, Sookie? I'm excited to have the whole night to ourselves," wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Sure Pam. I'm ready when you are."

Standing up, she walked around the desk and started for the door. I stood up from Eric's lap while he did the same. Turning around to look at him, he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Leaning back, I said to him, "I'll see you later, my love," and gave a him wink.

He replied, "Have fun with Pam, Lover. I trust that the two of you will behave tonight?"

Pam snorted in reply while I rolled my eyes at him and said, coyly, "Certainly, my love."

I continued, "You know, _**I**_ should be the one telling you to behave. After all, you're the one who's going to be surrounded by fangbangers worshipping at your feet all night, not me and Pam."

"Lover, you know that no one holds a candle to you. You are all I desire." Eric replied sincerely.

He leaned down to give me a kiss while hugging me closer to him. Our kiss grew more heated and I let my hands wander around his back to caress his magnificent backside. We momentarily forgot about Pam until we heard a choking sound.

Eric and I stopped kissing to look at Pam. She appeared bored, announcing, "Oh, for crying out loud! You two can't keep your hands off each other, not even for one minute. I swear if vampires could get sick, I would be vomiting nonstop from watching the two of you all lovey-dovey _all_ _the time_."

I chuckled in response but Eric growled at his child.

Stepping away from Eric's embrace, we walked towards the door. My Viking escorted me and Pam to the back lot of Fangtasia.

Upon reaching the parking lot, we stopped at a four door, silver BMW. Pam pressed her alarm key and Eric opened the passenger door for me. He tucked me into the passenger's seat and buckled my seatbelt for me. I could not help but smile at him.

_Aww! He was so sweet!_

Meanwhile, Pam went into her side, got in and turned the engine on. Eric leaned down to my window and gave me a surprisingly quick kiss on the lips before bidding us goodbye.

I smiled at him and waved goodbye.

Grinning, "Later, Master," Pam said to Eric before speeding out of the parking lot.

As expected, Pam drove just like her master, fast and aggressively.

Soon enough, we were on the highway to begin our night out.

"So, where should we go first?" I asked Pam.

"Well, if it's agreeable to you, I was thinking of heading to a Supe restaurant to grab a _bite_," she said smirking.

I chuckled in reply, "That's fine, Pam."

We drove in silence the rest of the way and were contented listening to the radio. I guess it was not too far from Fangtasia because, minutes later, we pulled up to an upscale restaurant. A thin, dark-haired shifter, opened the passenger door for me and helped me out. A valet helped Pam as well before she handed her keys to him.

Pam and I walked to the entrance. A short, male vampire opened it for us. Bowing his head, he greeted us before we were escorted to a private booth. On the way to our seat, I could not help but sense the mix of supernaturals in the room. Aside from vampires, who bowed their heads slightly at Pam and I as we passed, there were also Weres and shifters present.

Ignoring the stares and murmurs, we continued walking to our designated table. We stopped at the private booth as Pam and I took a seat. Our vampire escort let us know that our server would be with us shortly, before departing back to the front desk.

While waiting for the waitress, I took this opportunity to look around. The VIP room was a large secluded area away from the rest of the regular tables. There were at least ten booths, but only three tables were occupied in the VIP section. One of the tables belonged to a group of vampires, while the other tables seated eight Weres.

The larger booth that Pam and I occupied was the only one that had a respectable distance from the other private booths. Much more secluded than the others, it provided a higher level of privacy. I asked Pam about it and she told me that our table was exclusively reserved for Eric and no one used it except for him or Pam and now, obviously me.

A tall, dark-haired, slender female vampire approached us and greeted Pam.

"Hello, Pam. It is good to see you. Is Sheriff Northman joining you tonight?" she asked with a smile.

Pam replied, curtly, "No."

I saw a disappointment flashed on the vampire's face but she quickly masked it. Instead, "Who's your friend?" she asked while eyeing me cautiously.

Instead of answering her directly, Pam looked at me and said, "Mistress, may I present Julia, she is the owner of this restaurant. She will be assisting us this evening."

Pam turned to the vampire owner, "Julia, I present my master's maker, Princess Sookie Brigant."

Upon hearing my name, the female vampire widened her eyes before bowing to me. I also caught the Weres from the other table glance at us as soon as they heard my name.

Dutifully, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Brigant. It is even a bigger honor to have you at my restaurant. I sincerely hope that you enjoy your visit here." Julia addressed me, her voice held excitement.

Continuing, "What type of blood can I offer you tonight, Mistress?" she asked.

"I do not require any blood right now but I am sure Pam will be happy to have one." I replied and look at Pam.

Julia answered "Oh…of course, Mistress." She then turned to Pam and asked her, "What type of blood can I get you, Pam?"

Pam paused a moment, trying to decide what she was in the mood for before replying, "Hmm… I think I will have an AB positive."

"Would that be fresh or bottled?" the vampire owner asked.

Smirking, Pam look me in the eye as she replied, "Fresh and I would very much prefer an attractive, blond female."

Julia nodded and excused herself. She assured Pam that her meal would be delivered shortly.

Once Pam and I were alone, I gazed at Pam and raised my eyebrow at her 'not-so-subtle' choice.

"What can I say, blondes are my type, just like my master," she replied and winked at me.

I shook my head at her while she asked me, "Why didn't you order?"

"I am not hungry, Pam. I had some bottled blood earlier tonight. Besides, I am still full from drinking Eric's blood. I am sure you know how satisfying that can be." I said the last part grinning.

"Oh yes. Eric's blood is indeed delicious," she laughed in response.

We did not have the chance to continue talking because Julia was back at our table, with a donor in tow. Just as Pam requested, the donor was a pretty little thing with long blond hair.

"Excuse me, Mistress, Pam. This is Charlotte, she will be Pam's donor for the evening." Julia announced.

Pam scooted a little to make room for the human and signaled her donor to have a seat. Timidly, Charlotte sat down beside Pam, but kept her eyes on the ground.

Before leaving, Julia asked me once again, "Mistress, are you sure that I cannot offer you a donor or some Royalty Blend? Or perhaps you need something else?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine at the moment."

"If you and Pam need anything, anything at all, please let me know and I will assist you immediately."

I nodded my head at the vampire owner in response and told her she was free to leave. Bowing to me, Julia left our table.

I looked at Pam and watched her prepare to feed. I was sure that Pam was reading the donor's mind, making sure that she was not a threat.

She told the human what to do and, obediently, Charlotte bared her neck and offered herself. Pam pulled her close and dropped her fangs. Before biting, she looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you don't want a bite, not even a little taste?"

"No thanks, Pam."

"Alrighty, then." Pam replied before sinking her fangs into the human's neck and started sucking.

My fangs descended watching her feed and felt aroused at the sight. I could slightly feel Pam's arousal and it seemed the human was enjoying it as well because she was moaning with her eyes closed. I continued watching them and licked my fangs. I realized that Eric must have been feeling my lust and within seconds, my phone rang, confirming it.

Without breaking my gaze at Pam feeding, I answered my phone.

"Hello, My Viking," I greeted before he could say anything.

Replying, "Lover, what are you and Pam up to? I could feel the arousal and enjoyment coming from the two of you," he said.

"There is nothing to worry about, my love. I am simply watching Pam feed, you know how enjoyable that can be."

He asked, "Why are you not feeding?"

"I am still full from earlier. Besides, I'd rather feed with you or better yet, feed _**on **_you," I purred into the phone.

He growled in the phone and I felt his lust flood the bond.

I chuckled and said to him, "My love, I will close my side of the bond so I don't bother you tonight. Do not worry, I will not close it fully so we will still be able to sense any trouble. I will make sure to open it again when my night out with Pam is over. See you later, my love."

I did not wait for his reply and hung up, laughing when I heard him growl again before the line disconnected.

While I was talking to Eric, Pam kept her gaze on me as she continued feeding. Putting away my phone, I smiled and winked at Pam then continued watching her feed.

After drinking mouthfuls of blood, Pam stopped sucking and licked the bite marks to seal the wound. Charlotte was panting while Pam licked the blood off her lips.

She thanked the donor and gave her several hundred dollar bills for her tip before telling her that she was free to leave. Charlotte thanked her, bid us goodnight and left.

When it was just the two of us, "Very tasty. Too bad you didn't want some," Pam purred.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and looked around the restaurant. A very tall, dark-haired and muscular man arrived in the VIP section. He glanced at our table and started walking towards us. Judging from his scent, he was a Were, a wolf to be exact.

Before he could reached us, one of the vampires from the other table grabbed his arm and stopped him. He immediately went on the defensive after roughly pulling his arm back. The rest of the vampires stood, baring their fangs and surrounded him while the Weres from the other table stood as well to aid the newcomer. Aside from the glaring, both groups were growling and hissing at one another.

Meanwhile, Pam and I remained seated, surveying the scene. Pam looked more amused than concerned at the sight. I realized that the whole restaurant must have heard the scuffle but, fortunately, no one came to the private area to pry.

Julia, along with another three vampires in tow, immediately zipped back to our table to stand guard beside Pam and I. We really did not need them to guard us but it was nice to see them show allegiance.

I decided to diffuse the situation but not before glancing at Pam, who was watching the scene unfold with a smirk on her face.

_Hmm…Eric's child really did love to have fun._

Not bothering to stand, "Gentlemen, there is no need for violence tonight. I am sure that this is just a big misunderstanding. Stand down, NOW." I told them firmly.

Instantly, the vampires straightened and backed away from the Weres but remained watchful while the Weres stayed put and glared at the vampires.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Stand down, NOW," I told the weres.

The newcomer Were snapped his gaze at me and replied a little harshly, "Sorry, Miss, but we do not take orders from bloodsuckers."

His response received growls from the vampires while I laughed coldly at him. It was amusing that he thought they had a choice, especially since they must have realized that they were not only outnumbered but outmatched as well.

Pam, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny because she stood up quickly and snarled at the muscular Were.

Baring her fangs, "Listen, you jackass! Show some respect if you and your pack want to leave this restaurant in one piece. You would be wise to tread carefully when you address my mistress. My master does not take kindly to anyone disrespecting his maker, and rest assured, I share the same sentiment." Pam hissed at him.

The Were was taken aback to know who I was and stared at me. For a minute, everyone else just glared at each other before he told the rest of the Weres to stand back. I guess the newly arrived Were was someone in power among their little group.

"So, the rumors are true then, the hybrid princess really is here in Shreveport?" he asked but it sounded more as a statement.

He received another round of growls from the vampires, including Pam while I simply rolled my eyes at him.

_Really, how original! This was probably the millionth time I'd heard that nickname._

Over the course of time, I was aware of the nicknames others called me - the banished princess, angel of death, the dark assassin and of course, the hybrid princess.

Ignoring his statement, "Is there a reason why you wanted to approach our table?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Pam and wanted to inquire about Sheriff Northman, but it seems we need to ask permission to approach your _precious_ table." He said the last part sarcastically.

Pam and the other vampires hissed at his remarks.

Calmly, I said, "I thought that Pam already made it clear how you should address me. I strongly advise you to refrain from any more rude behavior or comments before I lose my patience. I assure you, Eric and Pam's wrath will be the last thing you will have to worry about if that happens," and gave him a terrifyingly sweet smile.

The newcomer dipped his head to the side before apologizing, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Like I said, I merely wanted to greet Pam and ask about the Sheriff."

I nodded my head at him and replied, "Very well. You are welcome to join us."

"Thank you," he replied.

The vampires and other Weres went back to their seats while Julia asked if we needed assistance but I declined and thanked her before telling her she could leave. Along with her three vampires in tow, Julia went back to the front.

The Were approached our table and stood in front of us while Pam sat back down.

Upon reaching our table, he introduced himself, "I did not have the chance to introduce myself, I am Alcide Herveaux, pack master of the Longtooth pack," and gave me a charming smile.

"A pack master…..interesting. Well, Mr. Herveaux, I am Sookie Brigant and obviously, you already know, Eric's child, Pam. You are welcome to have a seat."

"It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Brigant. Thank you for the offer but I'm just going to stand. I do not intend on staying long since I just wanted to ask Pam something," Alcide replied before looking at Pam and asked, "Do you know if Sheriff Northman had the chance to look at my proposals for the building constructions?"

Oddly enough, Pam was looking at Alcide with anger in her eyes and growled at him, "How the fuck would I know! Why don't you ask him yourself instead of asking me, fuckwad!"

Alcide was confused at Pam's outburst and looked at her strangely. I had a feeling that Pam must have _heard _something from Alcide that pissed her off.

I decided to reply for Pam, "Tell you what, Mr. Herveaux…"

Alcide turned his gaze at me and interrupted, "Please call me Alcide."

"Very well, Alcide, I will mention your inquiry to Eric and ask him to give you a call," I continued.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that," he said smiling.

"It is a little interesting that you said you do not take orders from vampires yet you do not have a problem doing business with one," I commented.

Alcide replied, "Umm…well, that is kinda different. You know, we are doing it for business."

"Of course," I replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

The pack master just smiled awkwardly and excused himself, "Ladies, I will take my leave now. I do not want to intrude on your night more than necessary. Again, I apologize for the incident earlier. You and Pam have a good night."

I nodded my head at him and replied, "Thank you. You and your company may have a good night as well."

Alcide nodded his head to Pam, who was still glaring at him and ignored everything he said. Alcide walked away from our table while Pam watched him intently as he walked away and sat down at the Weres' table.

"Should we go now, Pam?" I asked.

Pam snapped her gaze at me and simply answered, "Of course, Mistress."

We stood and stepped out of the booth. Pam left some money for the bill and we started walking out. Naturally, the vampires bowed their heads as we passed by and, surprisingly, the Weres slightly bowed their heads as well.

Julia was out front by the entrance and immediately escorted us outside to the valet. She thanked us profusely for coming and hoped that we came back soon.

"You have a wonderful restaurant and the service was outstanding. I will make sure to mention to my child how helpful you've been and what a wonderful time we had here," I told Julia.

"Oh…Thank you, Mistress. That is very generous of you. Like I said, it is an honor to have you visit my restaurant. I hope to see you with Pam again and perhaps, Sheriff Northman as well. Have a goodnight, Mistress," she turned to Pam and said, "You, too Pam."

Pam and I bid her goodnight before driving away.

"So…I take that you didn't like what you _heard_ from Alcide?" I asked.

Hissing, Pam replied, "You have no idea how much I wanted to drain that filthy animal! I had no problem about him thinking how gorgeous and sexy you are but the entire time he was talking to you, that stupid fuck kept imagining you naked and how much fun the three of us could have in bed. I swear, that mongrel has such a dirty, nasty mind. If I tell Eric what Alcide was fantasizing about, I am sure my master would skin that dog alive."

She kept ranting, "I am used to seeing in people's mind fantasies about me and Eric or other vampires but I was slightly caught off guard to see him visualize you so vividly in his mind; doing all these erotic things with him. Of course, he was also thinking of the threesome we could have, but… does he really think that he has a shot with _me_, _let alone with you?_ Please! I would rather cut my arms off before I allowed his paws on me.

"Now, having a threesome with you, on the other hand, I would gladly participate. As long as it's not with that moron! Hell, we wouldn't even need a third person; you and me is all the hotness required." she continued, gushing.

I just chuckled in reply; it was amusing to see Pam all worked up because of Alcide and then trying to convince me to have sex with her. Pam didn't think it was funny; she growled at me, but I kept laughing.

When my laughter died down, Pam told me that we'd go to the mall. On the way there, I asked her about Alcide's inquiry and she explained that Eric had been doing business with Alcide due to his ownership of a construction company. Eric already mentioned his plans of building an apartment complex in Shreveport. Logically, I guess he _would_ hire Alcide's company.

Soon enough, we arrived at a large shopping center. It was obvious that the mall was busy since the parking lot was packed. Pam drove to the front entrance for the valet. After giving her car keys to the attendant, we entered the glass doors.

I told Pam that I would pay for everything tonight and considered it my treat. We went to several of Pam's favorite designer stores and shopped our asses off. I bought some clothes to wear to Fangtasia, as Pam referred to as my "vampire attire", along with several dresses, both formal and casual. I also decided to buy an elegant dress to wear for my meeting with the Pythoness tomorrow night. Of course, we bought several pairs of shoes and high heeled sandals to match the outfits we purchased. We also went to a lingerie store and bought some sexy pairs of underwear. I bought several lingerie sets that I was sure Eric would love to rip off me.

While in the dressing room, Pam didn't waste the opportunity to ogle me. Not one to disappoint, I made sure to pose seductively for Pam and teased her. At the same time, I also had the chance to see Pam's hot body.

"If Eric was not my master, I would hate him so much and want to stake him myself. He is one lucky bastard to have you," Pam said teasingly while trying out some lingerie.

I smiled at her compliment.

After several hours of shopping, we decided to call it a night and made our way home. I was glad that the stores closed really late so Pam and I hadn't been in a hurry while shopping. As a result, Pam's trunk and back seat were full of shopping bags.

On the way to Eric's house, I opened my side of the bond and sent a text to my child, letting him know that Pam and I were done shopping and would wait for him at the house.

**ERIC POV**

After escorting out Sookie and Pam, I bid them goodbye. After they left, I returned to Fangtasia. I decided to sit on the throne for a while since the club was already open. The bar was in full swing as the crowd began to grow.

Not long after, Fangtasia was full of vampires and humans, mingling with one another. I sat on my throne, bored, while I scanned the crowd. As expected, several fangbangers wearing skimpy outfits were trying, desperately, to catch my attention. They danced seductively while others offered themselves to me shamelessly. Obviously, all their attempts were futile since I only had eyes for my beloved Sookie.

After a while, I felt Sookie's lust through the bond and, surprisingly, Pam's as well. I was intrigued to know what my beautiful blondes were up to so I took my phone out and called Sookie. My maker informed me that Pam was feeding while she watched. I asked my master why she wasn't feeding but she told me that she was full and would rather drink from me. Aroused instantly, thinking about Sookie's fangs in me, I growled into the phone. Sookie laughed before hanging up. I growled again but could not help but smile while I put away my phone and resumed scanning the crowd.

Unfortunately, one of the fangbangers thought that I was smiling at her. Assuming that I was inviting her to come up, she climbed the stage. The brunette girl was wearing a very tight, low-cut shirt paired with a tastelessly short skirt and high-inched heels. Stopping in front of me, she leaned forward, flaunting her cleavage and perched her hands on both sides my throne. She had her hair swept to the side and bared her neck to me.

"Hey there, handsome! Care for a bite?" she purred.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Get out of my sight, NOW!" I hissed.

The fangbanger was surprised at my behavior. She did not move and stared at me, confused.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Get lost vermin, before I drain you dry!"

Luckily, she listened and stumbled down the stage. Sadly though, she wasn't the last one to annoy me, offering themselves openly. In the past, as pathetic as they are, I did not have a problem picking out meals of these fangbangers. But now, having Sookie back again, I found them more pathetic than ever before and had no interest in them at all. Compared to my beloved Sookie, everyone else was revolting.

Feeling bored, I took out my phone and checked my emails. Barely begun reading my messages, Chow approached me on the stage.

Leaning down, he whispered, "Master, there is a situation that needs your attention in the men's restroom."

I nodded my head but kept browsing my phone. Chow returned to the back. I replied to a few emails before standing up, zipped around the crowds to deal with the problem in the back.

Opening the men's bathroom, I saw Chow and Longshadow standing in the middle, guarding a young vampire beside a wobbly human girl, who had a fresh marks on her neck.

Stepping in the room, "Chow, stand guard at the door," I ordered.

Chow obeyed, stepping outside the restroom door. The young vampire's head was down as he stared at the floor in shame. I could feel him tremble and smelled his fear while the human beside him was looking at me dreamily.

I looked at Longshadow and instructed him, "Take care of the human. Make sure to glamour her and send her home."

Longshadow inclined his head and escorted the human out, leaving me and the young vampire alone in the restroom.

I ordered the young vampire to tell me what happened from the start. He met the human earlier tonight in the club and wanted to taste her. He decided to take her in the men's restroom and fed from her but he got caught by Longshadow, who called Chow to inform me.

Since this was the first time the youngling had broken the rules and never caused trouble, I decided to give him a light punishment - one night in the basement with Chow and Longshadow. He accepted it with no complaints and I called Chow to take the vampire to the basement.

Before leaving, "Consider this your only warning, next time you break any rules in my area, I will personally give you a punishment you will never forget," I warned the young vampire.

With that, I walked out and went to my office. Since I already spent enough time on my throne, enthralling the masses earlier, I decided to spend the rest of the night in my office.

While on the computer, Longshadow knocked on the door before coming inside my office.

"Excuse me, Master. All is taken care of regarding the human," he said.

"Very well. Go to the basement and help Chow discipline our young guest, but make sure to release him before we close tonight."

Grinning, "Yes, Sheriff," Longshadow replied before leaving.

I continued working, completing paperwork and ensured that all my sheriff duties were in order. I noticed that, for the past two nights, vampires asking for permission to stay in my area had increased significantly. I had no doubt that it was because of Sookie; I knew that my master's arrival in Shreveport had already spread around the supernatural community.

I must admit that I knew this would happen since my beloved maker was famous and highly regarded in the supernatural world. Aside from being one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world, she was also legendary for being a ruthless warrior. Not to mention, she was the only fairy that ever became a vampire, a hybrid supernatural. Many had been wanting to meet or catch a glimpse of her but most had failed. My beautiful princess had been known to be very private and not socialize with others.

Tracking Sookie was a very difficult task. Although, she stayed in Paris and managed her company, she did not often go into her office to work. Usually, Sookie had trusted humans working up front while she ran the company behind closed doors. Most of the time, when Sookie went out in public, she always made sure to go unnoticed, trying to blend in. Of course, Sookie's teleporting definitely made it even harder to catch her.

I looked at the list of vampires asking for permission to enter my area. Most of them were from other states in another kingdom and some were even from other countries. Area 5 was already the richest and most profitable in Louisiana, but this development would definitely increase it even more.

On the other hand, there could also be a downfall. Any of our enemies or spies could use this as an excuse to enter my area. I would need to make sure to do a thorough background check before granting their requests.

Several hours later, I continued working and remained in my office. I felt Thalia by the door with another vampire. She knocked and I invited her in.

Opening the door, "Master, you have a visitor. She asked for an audience with you and insisted that you would want to see her," Thalia announced, her voice held disdain towards the guest.

Judging from the scent, I already knew who it was. It seemed that annoying was the official theme for the night.

Sighing unnecessarily, "Its fine, Thalia. Let her in," I replied.

She stepped aside to let the other vampire in before closing the door and left.

Immediately, "What do you want, Serena?" I asked.

"What, no hello for me? I would think that you would be happy to see me," she replied and pouted playfully.

"I am not in the mood, nor do I have the time to play games with you. Tell me why you are here so you can get the hell out of here," I said harshly.

Ignoring my callous tone, she smiled charmingly and walked towards me. Walking around my desk to move my chair, Serena attempted to sit on my lap but I stopped her, pushing her away from me.

"Oh come now, Eric. I am pretty sure I can help improve your mood. I have a very talented mouth, as you know. You seemed to enjoyed it before, remember?" she asked mischievously and winked at me.

I grabbed her arm roughly and snarled, "I am not interested! Tell me the reason why you're in my area before I kick you out!"

I let go of her arm and gave her a little backward shove.

Resting her hands on her hips, "Are you really serious; you are turning me down?" she asked, shockingly.

She continued, "I guess it's true, your stupid maker is really here, that's why…"

CRACK!

She did not have the chance to finish what she was saying as I had her by the throat, slammed against the wall.

"You will not speak of my maker in that manner! Do that again and I will stake you before you can utter another word," I snarled.

She was not affected by my hostile behavior. On the contrary, she was smiling wickedly and I could smell her arousal.

"Oh yes, Eric! I seem to recall how you like it rough," she goaded.

I let go and tossed her to the side.

"This is the last time I will ask you, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I bellowed, glaring at her.

This time, she realized that I was serious and had no intention of playing games with her.

She relented, "Geez! Relax, Eric. Since you really want to know, I was just passing by. I was on my way to Nevada, but the vampires had been buzzing about your maker being here in Louisiana. So, I decided to come by, take a look and see what was so special about her."

I looked at her skeptically and asked, "Is that so? Last I heard, you belonged in Russell's court. Are you planning on moving to Nevada and join Felipe's court instead?"

"Not really, I'm just going there to gamble and have some fun, you know," she replied, convincingly.

Continuing, "Well, where is your precious maker?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She is busy at the moment," I replied, cryptically.

"Doing what?"

"It is none of your concern."

She looked thoughtful for a second before masking it quickly.

Grinning, "Since she is not here, then I guess there's no harm if we have some fun," she said, with an eyebrow raised.

"It does not matter whether Sookie is here or not, I have no intention of ever touching you again," I replied, coldly.

"Oh come now, Eric. It was just seconds ago that you had your hands on me," she replied and caressed her neck.

She started walking towards me but I raised my hand to stop her. I smirked at her and stepped closer. She was pleased to see me come to her and smiled.

Stopping right in front of her, I raised my hand slowly and stroked her neck. A moan escaped her lips but, with no warning at all, I had a tight grip on her throat.

I squeezed my hand around her neck and started to choke her. She widened her eyes and began to struggle to break free, without success.

Looking her in the eye, "Trust me when I say this… the next time I lay a hand on you, it will be to end you… _permanently_. Now, get the fuck out of here! I want you out of my area by dawn." I hissed and threw her out of my office, literally.

Stunned, Serena scurried away. Afterwards, I called Thalia to my office.

"I want you to follow Serena and make sure that she leaves my area by dawn. You already know what to do if she stays. Go and take Maxwell with you." I commanded her.

Thalia replied, "Yes, Sheriff," and disappeared into the night.

With that nuisance gone, I resumed working. Thankfully, there were no more problems or irritating visitors.

An hour before closing, I received a text from Sookie, letting me know that they were on their way home. She informed me that Pam and her would hang out at the house until I returned.

Anxious to be with my beloved again, I finished up for the night. After putting away the paperwork and shutting down the computer, I stepped out of my office and made sure to lock it.

I went down the basement to check up on Chow and Longshadow. They were beating the young vampire with a silver whip while he hung, limply against the wall, in silver shackles. I told them that was enough punishment and had them escort the young vampire home.

Afterwards, I went in the bar, sat on the throne and remained there until closing.

The crowd thinned out and, soon enough, it was closing time. Felicia closed the front door when all the customers were gone.

I checked around the club, making sure that everything was in order. I waited for everyone to leave before locking up Fangtasia.

Scanning the area, I walked towards my red Audi R8. Upon reaching it, I quickly got in and turned on the engine. Within seconds, I was out of the Fangtasia's parking lot and on my way home to my beloved and my child.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really love reading your wonderful comments and insights, your reviews definitely make my day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello everyone! First of all, I just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it and hope for your continued support. Thank you so much!

To my wonderful beta, **mjb84**, thank you so much for your amazing beta skills. I would not be able to post anything without your help, thank you! Your incredible!

To another wonderful lady, **MarianneNorthmanCullen**, thank you so much for creating polys and a banner for Unbreakable. You're doing a fantastic job picking the outfits, thank you. Your awesome!

I put the links on my profile for the banners and polys for Unbreakable so please check it out!

Also, this is the chapter where we finally find out about Sookie's back story and how she was turned. Obviously, this event happened thousand of years ago, originally in ancient language but I translated it in English.

Another thing, there are some things that I borrowed from the Last Airbender cartoon/movie, so clearly, I do not own any of these, I am simply borrowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 10

**SOOKIE POV**

After a long night of shopping, Pam and I were on our way back to Eric's house.

When we got home, Pam helped me unload my shopping bags and put them in one of the guest rooms, deciding to deal with them tomorrow night.

Afterwards, I got two bottled bloods from the refrigerator and brought them to the living room. Eric should be home soon, so we decided to have a chat while we waited for him.

Sitting down on the couch, Pam and I drank our blood as we talked.

Pam began, "So, how do you like shopping in Shreveport? I know it's not quite Paris, but we do have some designer stores here as well."

"I had a wonderful time, Pam. True, it's not the same, but there were still some nice shops. Plus, I enjoyed spending time with you." I replied, giving her a soft smile.

Pam replied, "I had a great time too, Sookie. I'm glad to finally have some alone time with you.

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this. Eric has been talking about you, non-stop, for decades. I've been wanting to meet you and hoped to have a close relationship with you. Although, I must admit that I was a _little_ afraid of meeting you."

I was surprised to hear her admission. From what I learned, Pam was the type not easily rattled about anyone, or anything for that matter.

Frowning at her last statement, I asked, "Why were you afraid to meet me?"

"Well… I was afraid that you would not approve of me, being Eric's child. I thought that, maybe you wouldn't like me and think that I did not deserve to have Eric as my master."

Gently, "Oh, Pam. I trust that Eric would never turn someone unworthy of the immortal gift. Though I had never met you before, I had no doubt that you were an extraordinary vampire. After Eric told me that he found you and wanted to turn you, I never once worried that you would be undeserving to be his child," I said.

Reaching her hand, I continued, "Now that I've finally met you, there is no one in the world who deserves to be Eric's child more than you. You are an amazing vampire and I am proud to have you as part of my small family."

"Tell you what, after our little problem with Sophie-Anne is taken care of, I'll take you to Paris and treat you to another shopping trip," I added, jovially.

Leaning forward, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted her cheek gently before settling against the back of the couch.

Pam replied sincerely, "Thank you, Sookie. I am honored to be a part of your family," and returned my smile.

Smirking, "What's more… you can _definitely_ count me in on shopping in Paris. I would never turn that down," she said enthusiastically.

I chuckled and asked, "When we were shopping earlier, didn't you have a hard time being around that many humans. I know you have no problem when you are in the club but you are surrounded by much more humans in the mall compared to Fangtasia. Their thoughts must have been bombarding you?"

"Not really. I mastered my shields a while ago. I don't hear anything unless I want to. I can easily put my shields up or down, just like a switch. Of course, during my first years, it was hard… but, Eric trained me to control my gift."

"Eric told me that, aside from humans, your gift only works with Weres and witches; not vampires. What about fairies? Have you ever tried reading one?"

Pam replied, "Well, I've never tried since I have never been able to get close enough to one."

"Try reading me." I suggested since I am still part-fairy.

Pam and I stared at each other, but I felt nothing.

A minute later, Pam shrugged, "I can't hear anything."

"Interesting. Is it the same with Eric as well, he has some fairy blood in him too."

"Yes. I tried reading him when we first discovered my gift, but he's as blank as other vampires."

"Well, you couldn't hear me, but I'm only half fairy. You should try reading a full-blooded fairy. When you see my father, try reading him or maybe one of his guards."

"Okay."

"Tell me the truth Pam, did you ever wish that you could be rid of your gift?"

Pam looked surprised at my question, answering instead, "Of course not! There was never a time that I wished that. It's true that I've had some hard times with my telepathy, but I've never regretted having it. Being telepath is a part of me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She continued, grinning, "Besides, it's been quite useful," and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I am sure Eric mentioned that telepathy is a trait for some sky fairies. Your vampire gift came from the fairy blood that you have inside you. As you know, some of my fairy blood transferred to Eric when I turned him therefore, when he turned you, some of that fairy blood passed on to you. That is also why our blood is sweeter than other vampires."

"I know, Eric told me that before. It is a little strange though… why is it that Eric didn't develop telepathy? He has more fairy blood than me."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I'm not sure. I guess you could say that it _skipped a generation_."

Pam asked, "So, Eric's vampire gift, it's because of the fairy blood too, right?"

I nodded my head, replying, "I believe so. It makes sense that he's a daywalker since the sky fairies have an affinity for the sun. Being an old vampire like myself, Eric can rise during the day in case of emergency but his vampire gift also allows him to be awake or walk in daylight for a limited period of time. Eric is the only vampire who has that precious gift."

"Damn! Your blood must be pretty powerful, giving us these great abilities. If Eric can walk during daylight and I am telepathic, I cannot imagine what your vampire gift is?" Pam asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Teasingly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied.

"Oh…so that's how it's going to be, huh? That's fine… I'll find out soon enough," she chuckled in response.

After giving her a quick smile, "But as you know, Pam, powerful gifts do not come without a price. I am sure you are aware that Eric barely uses his gift because it severely weakens him," I said in a serious manner while Pam nodded her head in agreement.

Pam and I continued chatting about more mundane things and got to know each other a little more. She told me about her hobbies and interests, including her obsession with Dear Abby. She confessed that she's never missed an article and reads it every night before resting. Pam even said there were a number of times that she followed Dear Abby's advice and it worked brilliantly.

We also exchanged stories of each other's adventures over the years. She told me about her trips with Eric, around Europe before coming to America. In return, I told her how Eric and I traveled around the world right after I turned him.

"It's really amazing that you and Eric have been walking this Earth for such a long time. I mean, I am already in awe knowing that Eric has been here for a thousand years, but you, you've been here for two millenia. It's hard to imagine what you've been through, seeing civilizations come and go," Pam said before continuing, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pam. What is it?"

Pam paused for a moment, hesitantly she asked, "Don't you ever get sad or mad that you're not a fairy anymore? I mean, I know you're still half-fairy but you don't live in the Fae realm and you exist more as a vampire. Don't you ever wish that you were never turned?"

I gave her a weak smile and replied, "That's a heavy question, Pam. I must admit that I was never given a choice to become vampire or not and I struggled being turned for quite some time. But, at the same time, if I didn't become vampire, I would have never met Eric and you would not be here right now… I guess, at first, I hated it but after a while, I learned to accept it. What matters is right now I feel true joy and contentment to have Eric with me and, of course, I am glad to have you as well, Pam."

Pam smiled and nodded her head at my response. We were quiet for a few moments before Pam asked the more significant question, "How _did_ you become a vampire, Sookie?"

I stiffened at the question and Pam, noticing my reaction, immediately apologized, "I am sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to pry. You do not have to tell me anything, I was just wondering… that's all," she explained quickly.

"It's okay, Pam. I was just thinking that your previous question was pretty heavy but this one is even heavier. As most vampires, I do not really talk about my turning, except the time when I told Eric… but I don't mind talking to you about it. I am curious, didn't Eric tell you how I was turned?"

"Actually, Eric told me many of things about you, but nothing of your turning. When I asked him about it, he told me that it was not his story to tell and if I was lucky enough, you would tell me your story personally."

"I appreciate him thinking about my privacy, even from his own child, but you are a part of me just like Eric, so I do not mind telling you about my past," I told her.

In response, she made herself comfortable on the couch, waiting eagerly for me to begin my tale. I stood and walked away to stand towards the sliding door that connected the living room to the backyard, where the swimming pool was located.

Standing by the glass door, my back turned to Pam, I gazed at the calm water. I was silent for a moment while Pam remained seated on the couch and patiently waited for me to speak.

Moments passed, I remained fixated on the water and sighed unnecessarily.

"I have a complicated story, so perhaps it would be best if I started from the very beginning. Though I must warn you, my turning is vastly different from yours and Eric's."

"I was the only child of King Niall and Queen Einin Brigant - the supreme rulers of all fairies. Sadly, I did not have the chance to know my mother because she passed on to the Summerlands right after I was born, leaving my father to raise me by himself. He loved my mother so much that he did not marry again and simply focused all his efforts and attention on taking care of me. My father always told me stories about my mother and made sure that I would not forget her. Of course, aside from raising me, he also had another responsibility; ruling his vast kingdom.

"Fairies are divided into four nations: Earth, Water, Air and Fire. Each nation is ruled by a prince - Prince Appa rules the Earth nation; Prince Sokka rules the Water nation; Prince Zuko rules the Fire nation; and, of course, my father - the supreme ruler, King Niall Brigant from the Air nation or most commonly known as the Sky nation. Another wonderful ability… full-blooded fairies are elemental benders."

"What is a bender?" Pam interrupted.

"Any fairy who reaches maturation can bend their respective element; they have the ability to control or manipulate them. Earth fairies are Earth benders, Water fairies are water benders, Air fairies are air benders and Fire fairies are fire benders. For example, Air or Sky fairies can create strong winds or maybe create an 'air ball', literally. They can use that as their weapon or command it to do whatever they want. They can also make the breeze hot or cold if they chose to. Of course, they can also control weather, but you'd have to be a Master Bender to be able do it. Only ancient Sky fairies, like my father, are considered Master Benders. It's the same as the others as well, Earth, Water and Fire nations have Master Benders too; but, like I said, they are all ancient fairies. I guess you could compare it to vampires' strength - the older the vampire, the stronger and more powerful they are," I explained.

Pam asked weakly, "So I guess this means that you are not an airbender then?"

"No, Pam. I cannot bend air or any element for that matter," I replied and resumed my tale.

Continuing, "Niall is the oldest and the most powerful fairy living; it is why he is the one ruling all Fae. One of my father's responsibilities is to keep the balance among the four nations. He is expected to protect our kind, even those living outside the Fae realm, against any threat.

"Before Niall, an Earth fairy named Queen Toph held the crown. When she died, it was passed on to the next oldest fairy, which was my father since Queen Toph did not have any children. The crown couldn't be passed to other blood relatives, only through an offspring. By Fae Law, if the high ruler's royal bloodline did not have any heir, the oldest fairy would acquire the throne, regardless of which nation they were from. My father has been ruling Fae for almost three thousand years. Naturally, I would inherit the crown if something happened to Niall since I am his only daughter. Unfortunately, the Brigant reign will end after me since I do not have any children to pass it to. Of course, after my reign, the oldest fairy will assume the throne." I explained.

Pam asked, "I know you're still a fairy princess, but are you still eligible to inherit the crown, even though you're a vampire?"

I turned around to look at Pam, "Of course, Pam. I am still Niall's daughter. My rights to the throne cannot be challenged. That being said, I don't really know how would I be able to rule _in_ Faery without having bloodlust, but my father assured me that everything would work out if that time came. So, I'm not going to worry about that," I replied.

Pam simply nodded her head in reply. I turned back to look at the water and continued my story.

"Back then, I was completely a different person. I was immature, selfish and didn't have a care in the world. I guess you could call me a spoiled princess. My father always gave in to my every whim; not that you could really blame him, after all, I was his _only_ child. Even though I was in line for the thrown, Niall managed to keep me away from fairy politics. Aside from spoiling me, he was also very protective of me.

"Being the High King, Niall obviously had a lot of tasks in the kingdom and had to travel. At the same time, he made sure to spend quality time with me. During some of his trips to other nations, he let me accompany him. It was only those times I was allowed to leave the Air nation since Niall didn't want me to travel around the Fae realm without him. I was always so excited every time my father and I would travel. During the meetings, I was not with him and, instead, spent my time with the other young royals like myself while I waited for Niall. I became friends with the others and they visited me in our castle often.

"As High Princess, I had a lot of friends and was used to being admired by everyone. I had countless suitors over the years but I've only been with one. He was a young fairy from the Fire nation, his name was Raphael. He was my first lover and I thought I was in love with him, it turned out…it was just an infatuation. We were together for a short time before we decided to stop seeing each other and separated on good terms. We both realized that we didn't really love each other and it was better to be apart. We remained friends and still saw each other occasionally.

"Unfortunately, he met an ill-fated accident and died from iron poisoning. After Raphael, I didn't really pursue any other romantic relationships. For some reason, I was not really interested in being with somebody. I was content with having friends and traveling around the kingdom with Niall.

"Even at a young age, my father had already received future marriage proposals for me from the other royal and prominent families but he always denied them. Niall's denial at the proposals didn't stop others to keep petitioning. One of the relentless contenders was Prince Breandan from the Water nation- he was Prince Sokka's nephew. He kept asking my father for my hand in marriage but Niall always refused since he knew I was not interested in Breandan.

"I continued living indulgently but was naïve when it came to politics and the outside world. During one of my friend's visits, they told me that they visited the human realm. I had heard about this place but my father never allowed me to go there, not even if he was with me. He was scared that something might happen and I wouldn't be able to protect myself since I hadn't fully developed my fairy abilities.

"I was barely beginning to practice them and could only use limited magic, like teleportation. But even that, it still took a lot of concentration and effort. It was one of the major reasons Niall didn't allow me to travel alone.

"I was extremely jealous to hear my friends talk about their visits to this world. They said that the human realm was similar to our realm. They talked about how interesting it was to interact with humans and how they looked nearly the same as fairies."

"I asked my father to let me visit the human realm, but, of course, he said no. He informed me that humans were not the only ones living there; other supernaturals as well, like vampires, weres, shifters and witches. I told him we could take additional guards. He explained that even with the guards, there was still a possibility that something bad might happen to me."

With a bitter laugh, "It turns out… my father was absolutely right," I said.

_Two thousand years ago….._

"_Please Father, I beg of you, take me with you. I promise, I will do whatever you want me to do. You could even take an army of fairies if you're so concerned about my safety. Please," I pleaded with my father._

_Niall and I were standing outside the balcony of my private chamber. While we gazed at the beautiful scenery outside the castle, my father told me of his pending trip to visit the human realm. He needed to see a fairy family that supervised the fairies living in the human world to discuss a problem._

_Sighing, he caressed my cheek, "My darling daughter, we have already talked about this. It is not safe for you to go there. The vampire population is rising and I don't want to take the chance on some vampire hurting you. Please understand, dear one," and replied, softly._

_I narrowed my eyes at my father and started crying. He moved forward to give me a hug but I ran away from him, seeking the shelter of my room. I lied down on my bed with my face down and cried loudly. My father followed me and sat on the bed to try to console me._

_Crying, "Leave me alone. I do not want to talk to you anymore!" I yelled._

"_Oh Sookie, you know I am not doing this to hurt you. I am simply protecting you. Stop crying dear one, you know that I do not like to see you cry." _

_I covered my head with pillows and continued to weep. My father stayed a bit but when he realized that I wouldn't talk, he patted my back before leaving._

_For the next few days, I locked myself in my chamber. I refused to go outside and did not want to see or talk to anyone. My father would come by but I never spoke to him. I stopped eating in rebellion of my father's refusal to take me with him to the human world._

_Niall did everything he could to persuade me to stop my tantrums but I did not listen. When my father knew that the only way to alleviate the situation was for him to let me go with him, he reluctantly agreed._

_Standing by the door of my chamber, "My little Sookie, you know that I do not like seeing you unhappy. As much as I am hesitant to let you come, I will permit you," my father announced._

_Hearing what he said, I immediately leaped out of my bed ran and hugged him. I was jumping up and down with excitement. _

"_Yes! Thank you, Father!" I exclaimed._

"_Wait a minute, Sookie. Before you get excited, you must promise me that you will do everything that I ask of you. You will not wander around and make sure to stay with the guards, alright?"_

_Enthusiastically, I answered, "Of course, Father. I promise," and smiled widely._

_My father patted my head and chuckled in reply, "It's nice to see you back, my darling princess. I swear, you are the only one who could break me."_

_I continued smiling and kissed him on the cheek before replying, "You love me anyway," and winked at him._

_He shook his head and continued chuckling._

"_Now that you're happy again, we should go eat. You haven't consumed anything except water, so I am sure that you are famished," Niall suggested._

_In response, I rubbed my stomach and nodded my head anxiously, grinning from ear to ear. I followed my father to the dining area to join him for dinner._

_Soon enough, the time finally came._

_I could not contain my excitement and couldn't wait to visit another realm._

_My handmaidens helped me get dressed and prepared for my travel. Afterwards, I went to the library to join my father. Niall was standing in the middle of the room facing the royal guards; he was handing orders to them._

_Before stepping inside the room, "Hello, Father. May I come in?" I asked, politely._

_Niall stopped talking and looked in my direction._

_Smiling, "Hello, my beautiful princess. Of course, you may come in," he replied and raised his arms openly so I could give him a hug._

_Not one to disappoint, I walked gracefully towards him and stepped into his embrace. The guards kneeled and bowed their heads as I passed by them. _

_After giving me a quick hug, my father kissed the top of my head before moving back._

_Looking at me with serious eyes, he asked me, "Remember what we talked about; you _will_ listen and _do_ what I tell you, alright?"_

"_Yes, Father," I chuckled in reply._

_Niall nodded his head before returning his attention to the kneeling guards. Giving them a final briefing on what they needed to do, my father decided to have five royal guards go with us while the rest of them would stay to supervise and guard the castle._

_My father told me that the fairy family we were visiting lived in a big house and had an invisible shield around their estate so it would be a waste to bring extra guards. It was protected and secure enough as long as we did not cross outside the barrier. _

_Niall dismissed the guards to carry out his commands, leaving only Niall, me and the five remaining royal guards in the room._

_Niall put his arms around me and asked, "Are you ready to leave, Dearest?"_

_Enthusiastically, "Yes, I am," I replied._

_With that, we teleported to another realm. It did not feel unusual compared to teleporting around the fairy realm. In the blink of an eye, we appeared in a different room while two of the guards stood beside Niall and me, the remaining three stationed behind us. _

_Looking around, I saw the fairy family kneeling down with their heads bowed. _

"_You may rise," Niall addressed them and they obeyed._

_Niall continued, "May I present my lovely daughter and your high princess, Sookie of the Brigant bloodline."_

_I curtsied and bowed slightly to acknowledge them._

_The older male fairy greeted me, "It is a great honor to finally meet you, Princess. We are privileged to have you in our humble abode. Please allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Elvin."_

_He then turned to the side and introduced the rest of his family._

_Continuing, "This is Ella, my wife and these are Eldan, Elden and Eldon, our three sons," he said. _

_His wife curtsied while the three little fairies bowed. I could not help but smile at their children; they were so adorable. _

_Smiling, "It is very nice to meet all of you. It is generous of your family to let me visit your home," I replied._

_After the introductions, my father asked Elvin to begin their meeting. Elvin agreed and let Niall know that the room they would use for their talk was prepared. Elvin also informed my father that he had a private guest chamber for me to use for resting while I waited. I thanked Elvin for his consideration and told him that I did not need it at the moment but may use it later. I told my father that I wanted to stay on the veranda located at the front of the house to look around. Niall, of course, reminded me to stay inside the barrier. He instructed the three royal guards to stay with me while the other two went with him to the meeting area._

_Afterwards, Elvin along with Niall and two royal guards left for their meeting. Ella and her three sons excused themselves and went about their business preparing meals to serve us. With all of them gone, I walked towards the veranda, the three guards trailed after me. _

_Niall mentioned earlier that this meeting was significant because they would discuss the few incidents regarding several fairies living in the human world who were drained by vampires. _

_Although, Elvin and his family did not come from royal family, they held a position among fairies since my father elected Elvin, on his behalf, to supervise fairies in the human world. Niall decided it was best to have someone be in charge during his absence since he did not visit this realm often._

_Unfortunately, one of the disadvantages of fairies living in this word, was the higher risk of getting caught by the night creatures. _

_Niall had revealed to me, in confidence, that he planned to arrange a meeting with the vampire council. It was led by an elder, female vampire; she was in charge of vampire politics. He wanted to try to work out an agreement between the two races._

_I realized that my father would probably be a while so I decided to wait in the terrace veranda. My three royal guards stayed behind me while I leaned on the railings and watched the beautiful scenery. Elvin's house rested at a high altitude so it provided an advantage over the scenery around the area._

_Elvin's estate was secluded from others; far away from other settlements. The house had an open field in the front. It was surrounded by plants and flowers; a small fountain was placed strategically in the middle. Even though the barrier was invisible, I was able to sense it just like other supernatural creatures could._

_Looking ahead passed the barrier, I could make out tall structural buildings even from a distance. It looked like a busy place with plenty of inhabitants._

_Without removing my gaze from the wondrous sight, "What is that place?" I asked the guards._

"_It is what they call Rome, your majesty. It is one of the major and highly-populated cities here," one of the guards replied._

"_Hmm…it looks very interesting. I think I would like to have a look at it."_

_I heard the guards kneel as one of them replied, "Forgive us, Princess, but unfortunately, His majesty has commanded us not to let you leave the estate. It was his strict instructions that you were to wait for him inside the house, as you already know, your highness." His voice held uneasiness at challenging what I wanted to do._

_I understood the predicament the guards were in; they were required to follow my orders but, at the same time, they could not disobey my father._

_I was quiet for a moment before an idea popped in my head. The guards were still kneeling, awaiting my command._

"_Well, I guess I could wait for my father to finish his meeting. Perhaps, he will take me there instead. For now, I would like to rest in the guest chambers," I announced._

_With that, I turned around and began to walk inside. I called out to the guards to stand and they followed behind. _

_Upon reaching the chamber, one of the guards stepped inside to make sure that the room was secured. When he was done, I went inside. _

_I told the guards, "I would like to rest for a while. I do not want any disturbance, is that understood?"_

"_Yes, Princess," the guards replied, obediently._

_I nodded my head at them, indicating to close the door. I sensed them standing outside the threshold, guarding it._

_I looked around the room, it was similar to my private chamber, but this one was much smaller and had fewer furnishings._

_I spotted a long black cloak and decided to wear it. It would help conceal myself and not draw attention to me. _

_I knew that I should not be sneaking out, especially when I told my father that I would stay put, but I did not want to wait. I realized that the guards would not hear me teleporting out of the house and would not know about it if I warded the room. _

_Before teleporting, I put a warding spell around the chamber. I learned about this spell from my fairy mentor and was able to complete it easily. _

_Afterwards, I closed my eyes and willed myself to teleport to the city I saw outside. _

_Unfortunately, nothing happened. I had only just begun developing teleportation so it took a great deal of my energy and concentration to be able to do it. _

_Relaxing myself, I tried again… and again…I tried several times before I was able to do it._

_POP! _

_When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a narrow street. I could not help but smile that I was able to sneak out. I saw impressive structures surrounding the streets of Rome. Luckily, there were a lot of people wandering the city and I was able to blend in. I walked around and looked at the buildings up close. _

_I was impressed that the humans were able to create something so magnificent without using magic. I also had the chance to encounter humans; my friends were right, they did look quite similar to us._

_So far, I had not sensed any other supernatural creatures within the city… but that was about to change. It was past sunset and steadily darkening. I decided to go back to Elvin's house. I walked towards a secluded street so no one would see me teleport. _

_Sadly, before I had the chance to disappear, I saw something flash right passed me and felt an unknown presence behind me. I knew instantly that it was supernatural and feared that it might be a vampire. I had never seen one before and didn't know much about them. All I knew was that they had fangs and drank blood, especially fairy blood, and only walked during night time._

_I froze where I stood and began to tremble. With my back to him, I asked, "Who are you and What do you want?" My voice quivered but I tried to appear brave._

_He did not reply but I could feel his penetrating stare burning into me._

"_Look, you peasant! I do not know who you think you are but I can assure you, you would regret it terribly if you tried to harm me. My father is a very powerful man and if you know what's good for you, leave this instant!" I said, but this time, my voice had an edge to it._

_He remained silent and before I could turn around to face him, he grabbed me from behind. I did not have the chance to scream because he covered my mouth with his hand while the other grabbed at my hips. _

_Everything happened so quickly; the next thing I knew, I was being whirled away. I couldn't see anything and everything we passed by was a blur._

_Suddenly, we stopped in a dark, wooded area. I did not see anyone around, only the unknown creature gripping me. Scared and terrified, my heart was beating so fast._

_Surprisingly, he let me go so I did not waste any time and ran away from him as fast as I could. A short distance away, I stopped to see if he was following me. He was nowhere in sight and I did not feel anyone around. _

_I continued running away and at the same time, trying to teleport. Unable to concentrate, I could not use my ability._

_Scampering through the dark forest, I scurried away terrified, panting endlessly and felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest._

_I am not sure how far I had run but I was beginning to think that I managed to escape the horrible creature chasing me. _

_As it happened…I was completely wrong. _

_Suddenly, strong arms grabbed me and I screamed for help. I knew that it was the same creature but I still was not able to see his face because he was behind me once again._

_Only a terrifying growl emanated from him and I started shaking in terror. _

_Then, without warning, he bit into my neck. Extremely sharp pain surged through my body as he started sucking my blood savagely. I tried to fight him off me but it was useless, he had a strong hold on me while I screamed loudly into the night._

_I called out my father's name or anybody to rescue me but it was futile. All I could hear was my attacker's grunting while he continued drinking my blood mercilessly. _

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.

No worries, I will be posting the continuation (Chapter 11) right away so don't forget to review!

Also, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and wished you all a Happy New Year!

Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello everyone! First of all, I just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it and hope for your continued support. Thank you so much!

To my wonderful beta, **mjb84**, thank you so much for your amazing beta skills. I would not be able to post anything without your help, thank you! Your incredible!

To another wonderful lady, **MarianneNorthmanCullen**, thank you so much for creating polys and banners for Unbreakable. You're doing a fantastic job picking the outfits and accessories, thank you. Your awesome!

I put the links on my profile for the banners and polys for Unbreakable so please check it out!

Also, this is the chapter where we finally find out about Sookie's back story and how she was turned. Obviously, this event happened thousand of years ago, originally in ancient language but I translated it in English.

Another thing, there are some things that I borrowed from the Last Airbender cartoon/movie, so clearly, I do not own any of these, I am simply borrowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Previously on the last chapter:

_Everything happened so quickly; the next thing I knew, I was being whirled away. I couldn't see anything and everything we passed by was a blur._

_Suddenly, we stopped in a dark, wooded area. I did not see anyone around, only the unknown creature gripping me. Scared and terrified, my heart was beating so fast._

_Surprisingly, he let me go so I did not waste any time and ran away from him as fast as I could. A short distance away, I stopped to see if he was following me. He was nowhere in sight and I did not feel anyone around. _

_I continued running away and at the same time, trying to teleport. Unable to concentrate, I could not use my ability._

_Scampering through the dark forest, I scurried away terrified, panting endlessly and felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest._

_I am not sure how far I had run but I was beginning to think that I managed to escape the __horrible creature chasing me. _

_As it happened…I was completely wrong. _

_Suddenly, strong arms grabbed me and I screamed for help. I knew that it was the same creature but I still was not able to see his face because he was behind me once again._

_Only a terrifying growl emanated from him and I started shaking in terror. _

_Then, without warning, he bit into my neck. Extremely sharp pain surged through my body as he started sucking my blood savagely. I tried to fight him off me but it was useless, he had a strong hold on me while I screamed loudly into the night._

_I called out my father's name or anybody to rescue me but it was futile. All I could hear was my attacker's grunting while he continued drinking my blood mercilessly. _

CHAPTER 11

**SOOKIE POV**

"_Please stop, please! Help, father! Anybody! Please help me!" I cried._

_In a sick and twisted way, it seemed that my attacker was enjoying my suffering as his hands began to wander my body. _

_I struggled to break free but there was a part of me that knew this was the end and my tears began to fall._

_I grew weaker and weaker, due to the massive blood loss. Having little energy left, I stopped fighting. Sadly, the vicious creature continued feeding off me as I began drifting into the abyss._

_Right before I lost consciousness, I heard an extremely loud, frightening roar as the sky darkened and the wind blew strongly. Closing my eyes, the last image I saw was my father's face looming over me and then…..it was darkness._

_I woke with a start and sat up screaming into the night. Terrified and disoriented, I felt extreme hunger. Looking around the room, wildly, I saw my father standing by my bed and had his arms reaching out to me with a cup in his hand. _

_Without thinking, I grabbed the cup and drank it in one gulp. As soon as I was done, my father held out another one and I eagerly took it. I did not know or care why I was drinking blood but all I wanted was to keep on drinking._

_I must have drank at least five cups but I was still hungry for more. I reached up to try to wipe the blood off my mouth but I was stunned to find that I had fangs. I traced them with my fingers, confused as to what was happening to me._

_Niall was quiet and simply watched me the entire time. I looked to him for explanation but he just stared at me with such sad eyes._

"_What is going on, Father?" I asked, croakily. _

"_You were attacked when we visited the human realm three nights ago. I was too late and you were beyond healing… this was the only choice I had to save you… Forgive me, Sookie," he replied sadly._

_I shook my head violently and replied, "NO! That is not true! That was merely a horrible nightmare I had."_

_Giving me a weak smile, "I am so sorry, my dearest, but I'm afraid, it was not a nightmare," he replied with a whisper._

_I stared at him for a while, waiting for him to tell me that everything was just a lie. For the very first time, I saw my father shed a tear and appear defeated._

_I felt Niall step closer to try to hug me but I scooted back. I was startled to see that my subtle movement had placed me in the middle of my room. I only wanted to back away on the bed but it seemed that my strength and speed had improved drastically._

_I looked to my father and said, "It's not true. If it was, then why I am not biting you? You said that vampires like fairies a lot. You can still be around me… so it cannot be true." My voice was nearing hysterics._

_Continuing, "No,no,no,no,NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled._

_Rage that I had never felt before was bubbling up inside me and I began to tear apart everything in my room, with the exception for the bed, where my father was seated. He waited, watching me destroy my private chamber. _

_Relieving some of my anger, I fell on my knees and cried vehemently, my hands covered my face. My father walked towards me and crouched down; he hugged me to his chest and tried to console me._

"_My darling daughter, it breaks my heart to see you suffer like this. Forgive me for not saving you in time. I know that this will be very hard for you but I promise you that I will be here for you no matter what. I am able to mask a fairy's scent so I can still be around without making sending you into bloodlust," he said soothingly._

_I continued crying. I tried to wipe my tears but when I looked at my hands, they were filled with blood._

"_What is wrong with me! Why am I bleeding?" I asked terrified._

_Gently, "When vampires cry, they don't cry regular tears, but blood instead," my father answered._

_I stared at the blood on my hands, not minding that it was dripping on my sleeping gown._

_All I could do was cry while my father held me, the same way he would comfort me when I was a small child._

_We stayed like that the entire night until I felt the pull of the sun. Niall helped me get to bed and tucked me in. _

_The sun started to rise and I went to rest a complete mess; my face, as well as my sleeping gown, was full of bloody streaks while everything inside my room was completely destroyed. _

_Right before I had to close my eyes, my father looked at me, "I promise you, my child. All vampires will pay for what they've done to you. We will have vengeance," he vowed._

_The next night…_

_I woke up screaming, same as last night. I felt my fangs descend as soon as I smelled the blood. My father was standing beside my bed, handing me cups of blood. I noticed that the room was back to normal and everything had been repaired. I also noticed that I was wearing a different dress; a clean one. I realized that Niall had the servants tidy up my chambers and my handmaidens change my clothes while I was resting. _

_After drinking several cups and my hunger satiated, I lied back down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, looking at nothing, I cried silently._

_Niall sat on a chair right beside my bed as I continued crying._

_Reaching my hand, "Tell me, my precious princess, what can I do to ease your pain?" Niall asked me in desperation. _

_Endless bloody tears were all the response he received. _

_Soon enough, sunrise was coming and I rested again for the day._

_The next several nights were the same. I would rise with my father waiting for me, cups of blood in his hand. After drinking, I stayed in bed and stared at nothing, weeping endlessly. My father tried talking to me but I remained silent. Even though I did not speak, Niall stayed patiently beside me until sunrise. _

_As time passed, several nights became months. The entire time, I would not speak and kept crying while my father sat beside me, holding my hand. Sometimes, Niall would tell me about the things happening around the kingdom, trying to get me to talk. He let me know that during the daytime, he had royal guards guarding outside my door while he did his duties as king. He said that no one was allowed to come into my room except when my father was present._

_Since Niall could not let me drink fairy blood because it would give me bloodlust, he informed me that he had fairy guards get blood from the human realm regularly. They disguised themselves as physicians and asked for blood donations. As payments, the guards gave them precious metal coins in return._

_My father also let me know that he put a protective spell on me. He said that I would not be able to leave my room nor would I be able to hurt myself, physically. I guess he wanted to make sure that I would not try to kill myself since he knew that I was in such despair._

_My friends, along with the royal families from the other nations, tried to visit me to offer their sympathy but I refused to see anyone. Although, Niall could mask any fairy's scent, my father understood that I was in no condition to receive visitors. _

_Another thing, my father informed me that almost all fairies still accepted me as their princess, despite being turned. They offered their loyalties and support unconditionally. However, there was one fairy that felt that I shouldn't be allowed to live. I was surprised that Prince Breandan suggested Niall kill his own daughter. He even tried to urge others to rebel against Niall and his own uncle, Prince Sokka, but failed miserably. My father captured and banished him from our kingdom, sending him to the City of Dis - a prison of torment where no one could escape since it was highly protected by the strongest shield barrier and only my father was powerful enough to open or close it. _

_Lastly, Niall told me that the vampire who had turned me was dead. He assured me that the vampire suffered a very painful final death. He wanted to punish my maker for eternity but he could not risk letting him live because that vampire could easily control and command me to do anything._

_I could not help but think that maybe the small void I was feeling inside me since I woke up the very first night when I became vampire was because my maker had died. Of course, I never mentioned it to my father since I refused to talk. _

_I also found out that fairies were fighting against vampires since Niall declared war on them. He informed me that he would annihilate all vampires and end their existence to bring justice for what happened to me._

_I knew that I should have said something and asked my father to stop the war- but I didn't. I was too self-involved feeling sorry for myself and far too miserable to worry about the future of my new race._

_One night during my father's visit, he decided to read a book out loud to me. Halfway through his story, I interrupted him and spoke for the very first time in months._

"_I want to meet the sun," I announced._

_He shut the book quickly and narrowed his eyes at me._

"_WHAT?" he shrieked._

_Without looking at him, "I want to meet my final death… I cannot continue to live like this," I replied._

_For months, my father had been patient with me, but this time, he lost his temper and became angry._

_Throwing the book to the floor, he yelled, "Is that what you want? You'd rather die instead of staying by your father's side and try to overcome this? Do you not care that you are the only family I have left? It's my fault you became vampire… I was the one who asked him to turn you. But what was I supposed to do? It was the only way for you to survive. I lost your mother long ago and I refused to lose you as well. Perhaps, if your mother was still here, or if I was a better father to you, this would not have happened." _

_I gazed at Niall and could see the hurt evident in his eyes, I realized that I'd been selfish not thinking how my father affected my turning as well. I only thought about how painful it was for me and did not consider his feelings._

_Reaching for his hand, "I am sorry, Father. Forgive me, I did not think about your feelings. You have been the best father I could wish for. So, for you, I will try to overcome this. It was _**not**_ your fault that I became vampire. If anyone was to blame, that rests solely on me. _**I **_was the one who broke my promise to you. I did not stay at Elvin's home. Forgive me, Father," I said, meekly._

_His expression softened as he leaned down to kiss my forehead._

_He replied, "There is nothing to forgive, my princess. Let us try to move forward and overcome this obstacle together."_

"_I broke my promise to you when I left Elvin's home. I know that I haven't been a good daughter to you nor have I been a good princess to our kingdom. I've been childish and selfish most of the time; however, I cannot help but feel that I did not deserve this. Is this Fate's punishment for me, Father?" I asked, bitterly._

"_Of course not, my dearest," Niall replied and hugged me. He held me while I cried once again until dawn claimed me._

_During the following months, I tried my best to improve. I began speaking and talked to my father. Of course, there were still times that I cried but it was not the same like before. Despite my improving condition, I still did not want to see anyone but Niall. _

_He would often read books to me and even persuaded me to venture outside my room to stay on the balcony attached to my private chamber. For the first time in months, I was able to look up in the dark sky and gaze at the stars. Of course, thinking of not being able to see the sun during the daytime made me cry…again. Nonetheless, it did not stop me from going back to my balcony and gaze at the view, inside and outside the castle._

_I noticed that my vision had improved significantly, as well as my other senses. I still felt strange about some of the changes on becoming vampire, including my fangs, but I slowly got used to them. Although fairies were fast, becoming vampire made my speed superior. I became stronger and more agile, so I resumed working on developing some of my fairy and vampire abilities. _

_Due to the war, there were nights that my father was unable to visit me. The war demanded a good portion of his time, strategizing and organizing their attacks. Niall mentioned to me that we were winning and during the several months that had passed, fairies had killed almost half the vampire population. Regrettably, there were also some fairy casualties that lost their lives but it was far less than the vampires'._

_Up until now, I had not said anything to my father about the war. There was a part of me that felt justified that Niall was avenging me, but there was also a part of me that felt responsible for stopping this war. It might not be right to put the blame on all vampires for the sin of one, but, at the same time, one of their kind had committed a crime against fairies and deserved to be punished. However, fairies were dying for seeking out justice, defending my honor. _

_I was unsure as to what to do, but I did know one thing, I would be the only who'd be able to end this war. It seemed that Fate was helping me decide, because one night, Niall informed me that one of the generals leading the fairy armies and one fairy guard was captured. They let the guard go and delivered the message to my father demanding to meet and, if he refused, they would drain the general. Normally, vampires did not hold a fairy in hostage, let alone free one since they tended to drain them dry instantly. In this case, it was different since the vampire that caught them was an ancient. _

_Niall told me that, as vampire became old, they had more restraint and were better able to control themselves than younger vampires. Aside from that, my father also informed me that they grew stronger and quicker with age. _

_Niall told me that the vampire council was the one behind all of this. It seemed they knew that this was the only way my father would ever agree to have a meeting with them. They had been trying to ask my father for months but he declined. _

"_Sookie, I have no choice but to agree to this. The general's life is on my hands so I must do this to save him," my father said to me._

"_I know, Father. You do not have to explain… but I am coming with you to this meeting."_

_Niall shook his head and replied adamantly, "Absolutely not! You will not go back to the human realm, especially after what happened to you."_

"_I will not let you go without me. They might try setting a trap for you and I'll be damned before I let that happen. You said it yourself, the two of us are the only family we have left. I will not lose you," I replied with earnest._

_My father always had been unable to deny me, so he reluctantly agreed. I was not sure what the vampires wanted, but I would not let my father go to that meeting without me. It's true that I had only begun practicing my fairy and vampire abilities, but I was not the same weak and defenseless little princess I was before. Despite my depression, I was physically stronger than ever._

"_Alright, my princess. I do hope that you have learned your lesson from the first time. But rest assured, I will make sure to have you well guarded this time. I will not take any chances," Niall replied._

_A week had passed and the night of the meeting had finally come. _

_Thousands of fairies were standing on one side of an open field. Though it took much of his strength, my father had managed to mask all the fairy scents to prevent myself and other vampires from bloodlust. All the royalties from the four nations of the Fae kingdom were in attendance. Behind them were the armies of elite fairy warriors and deadly assassins, ready to kill any vampire who made one wrong move. While Niall and I, along with the other princes, were wearing a royal armor suit, the rest of the fairies wore the traditional warrior armor and swords._

_Standing on the other side of the field were several vampires. Most had weapons in their hands and looked vicious, baring their fangs. _

_I noticed a woman wearing a long, white dress standing at the front line of the vampire's side. She had flowing white hair being gently swept by the cold breeze. Even with age, she was still beautiful and looked ethereal. It was hard to believe that she was one of the creatures of the night; but from the looks of it, she was not just a regular vampire, but their high leader. Oddly enough, she did not have any weapons on her._

_I caught her eyes as she gazed at me, almost lovingly, though her corneas were all white. I was surprised to see her smile, as if she was welcoming me. I kept my face blank and averted my eyes to look at the vampire beside her._

_He was a tall, dark-haired, handsome vampire with penetrating brown eyes, staring at me intently. Contrary to the lady vampire standing beside him, he looked ferocious and fierce, like the other vampires behind them. He was wearing armor and a sword sheathed around his hips. He held a serious expression and looked ready to battle at any moment. _

_I realized that he must be the guardian for the vampiress since they were the ones in the front. Behind them were five vampires; they were all male, wearing long robes with swords attached to them. At the back of those five vampires, there were at least a dozen vampires surrounding them._

_Scanning the area, I felt the presence of a witch along with a fairy nearby and realized that must be the general that was held captive. It seemed the vampires were waiting for the meeting to begin before they brought them out._

_Facing one another, the vampires could see the fairy side protected by a shield. All the fairies were inside a bubble surrounded by a magical, invisible, barrier preventing others from entering, the unseen barrier was vibrating with energy. Of course, we were allowed to step outside the barrier at anytime, coming in and out easily, but it didn't allow anyone to enter without permission._

_Aside from the shield, my father decided to bring an extra protection for me as well. Two Britlingens guarded me from behind. They were two strong female warriors, Batanya and Clovache. _

_Britlingens were supernatural creatures but they lived in a different dimension. Their race was known for being legendary warriors. They were lethal, very skilled in fighting and had the ability to be invisible if they chose to. All Britlingens were muscular and wore battle gear at all times, both male and female. They also had a variety of weapons that they used in battle. Hiring them was quite costly and could only be called upon by a powerful being, using a summoning spell. _

"_Hello, Niall, it has been a while," the vampiress began, her voice serene._

_She continued, "I see that you have brought your armies with you, but I assure you, we are here only to talk. You have my word that none of us will attack."_

"_You cannot really blame me for not taking any risk, Pythia," my father countered._

_Glancing at me, "I see that you have brought your beautiful daughter as well," she said._

_When Niall did not reply, she asked, "May I speak with her?"_

_My father looked at me and I nodded my head in response._

"_Hello, young one. I am Pythia, though others refer to me as the Ancient Pythoness. I am the leader of all vampires, so please allow me to extend my sincere apology for what happened to you. On behalf of my race, I apologize," she said to me._

_I stared at her in reply since I was caught off guard by her act of contrition. I considered vampires as vicious and cruel creatures, but the one standing before me was nothing like that. She could only be pretending, but for some reason, I knew that she was sincere._

"_Thank you," I replied._

_Smiling, "You will be a magnificent vampire, I am sure of it," she said._

_Niall decided to interrupt our conversation and demanded, "Where is General Iroh?" he asked the Ancient Pythoness._

_Pythia signaled someone to bring him out. Looking past the vampires, I saw the fairy general being escorted by a witch. Surprisingly, the general was not hurt in any way and looked well. They walked towards us and I was surprised that his scent was masked. I realized that the vampires must have hired the witch to perform the masking spell. _

_The witch stopped walking and stayed behind the vampires, letting the general walk alone. My father pulled down the barrier to let him in and put it back up, instantly._

"_Niall, now that you have your general back, I want to propose a deal with you," the Ancient Pythoness announced._

_Continuing, "I strongly urge you to stop this war. I understand your desire for vengeance, but persisting in this war will only put both sides at a disadvantage. You have killed most of our kind and it is possible that you could win this war; however, it would not come without a price. I assure you that if you decide to continue this war, some of your people's lives will end as well. Let us stop this and bring peace between our races. I will make it a law for all vampires, forbidding our kind from harming fairies," she said._

_Niall laughed coldly and replied, "Do you really think that I will accept that? Your kind has committed a vile act against not only a royal blood, but my own daughter! All vampires will pay for this!"_

_My father's response received growls from the vampires but the Pythoness raised her hand, signaling them to stay put and be silent._

"_Niall, there is no need for any more bloodshed. The situation will only worsen if we do not stop now," she replied._

_My father was going to say something but I reached forward and touched his arm, he looked at me questioningly._

"_Father, I am deeply touched that you're avenging me and willingly declared war against vampires, defending my honor. I am grateful to have a loving father like you, who supported me in every way. But, perhaps we should end this. The Ancient Pythoness has a point, we do not need to have our people sacrifice their lives for this war," I said to him._

_Niall was taken aback by what I said, but, before he could reply, Prince Zuko of the Fire nation interrupted us._

"_Your majesties, forgive me for intruding, but I think I speak for everyone… all of us are willing to lay down our lives in defending our High Princess. We are honored to sacrifice ourselves in her name," he said avidly._

_In response, all fairies cheered and yelled in agreement. This was the first time I was able to see other fairies since I'd been in seclusion for quite some time; I was touched at their sentiment and devotion._

_Facing them, "I am humbled to have your continued support and loyalty. I know that I have not been a good princess to all of you, but I want to start now, by stopping this war. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you are all willing to die for me, but it doesn't have to be that way. Let us end this and resume living in peace." I addressed the fairies. _

_I looked at my father and said, "I am asking you this, not only as you daughter, but also as High Princess of our kingdom. Please, Father, end this war and agree to the deal they offer." My eyes pleaded for him to concur._

_Niall and I stared at each other for a period of time. I knew that he strongly objected to stopping this war since he thought that killing all vampires was the only way to avenge me. _

_Sincerely, "By ending this, it will help me move on and accept my life as a vampire," I told him._

"_Do you really wish for me to stop the war? I haven't brought justice for what happened to you and making all the vampires pay with their lives is the only way to do it."_

"_You already killed the one that did this to me, so, if you think about it, justice is served. Please, Father, let us bring peace to our kingdom."_

_Niall looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing unnecessarily, "Very well. If this is what you want, then I will do it," he replied._

"_Thank you, Father."_

_He smiled in reply before facing the vampires._

"_As you already heard, I agree to your terms. Personally, I do not like it, but I am doing this for my daughter and for my kingdom," my father announced._

_He continued, "But heed my warning, any vampire that attacks any fairy will dissolve our peace agreement. When that time comes, there will be no more mercy because I will make sure to end your kind…permanently." _

_The vampires hissed at Niall's remark, but, once again, the Ancient Pythoness signaled them to be quiet._

"_I understand completely, Niall, but it should go the same way as well. Fairies will not be allowed to attack any vampire. If any conflicts occur between our kinds, we should agree to have a formal meeting or trial to discuss the solution or punishment. Is that agreeable to you, Niall?" Pythia asked._

"_Yes, that is reasonable."_

"_Then it is settled, no more war between us." _

_Niall and the Ancient Pythoness came to an agreement, vowing in each other's honor and their word that fairies and vampires would abide by the agreement._

"_Now, that we are in peace… I was wondering if I could have a private word with you and your daughter?" the Ancient Pythoness asked my father._

_Niall looked at her, skeptically and asked, "Why?"_

"_I assure you, this is not a trap or ruse of some kind, I merely want to discuss your daughter's situation. "_

_My father stared at her before ordering most of the fairies back to the realm. The princes of the four nation, along with fairy armies, teleported back to the kingdom. Only a dozen of royal guards and the two Britlingens remained to guard me and Niall._

_Without pulling down the protective shield, "What is it that you wanted to discuss?" my father asked the Pythoness._

"_Oh Niall, aren't you going to introduce your beautiful daughter first?"_

"_Of course, may I present my lovely daughter, Princess Sookie, High Princess of the Fairy Kingdom," my father announced, proudly._

_He turned to me and said, "Sookie, as you already know, this is Pythia, leader of all vampires. She is also the oldest vampire in the world."_

_I widened my eyes to learn that the vampiress in front of me was the oldest among her kind. I could sense that she was powerful but I never imagined her to be that ancient._

"_Hello, it is nice to meet you," I greeted her, cordially._

_Chuckling, "Oh, aren't you sweet? It is nice to meet you as well," she replied._

"_Allow me to introduce my child, Alexander. He is also my personal guardian," she continued, indicating the dark-haired vampire beside her._

_I nodded my head at Alexander and he did the same. I gave him an awkward smile because he kept staring at me._

_It seemed that Pythia noticed her child's intense stare as well and said, "Forgive my child, he is simply mesmerized by your beauty," her voice held humor._

_I remained impassive and did not reply while my father released a protective growl at her statement._

_The Ancient Pythoness chuckled and continued, "I also want to introduce you to the other members of the council - Caleb, Lucas, Michael, Sebastian and Tristan." _

_In greeting, the five vampires nodded their heads at us but remained silent. _

_With the introductions out of the way, "I want to offer my help on training your daughter. I am sure that it must be hard for her to adapt to becoming a vampire. Since the maker is usually the one that trains their child, in this particular situation, that is out of the question. I would like to teach her myself. I am sure that, given enough time, she will adjust," the Ancient Pythoness said._

"_And how are you suppose to help my daughter, do you really expect me to bring her here regularly?" Niall asked, mockingly._

_Ignoring my father's tone, "Oh come now, Niall. I think we both know that Sookie is better off staying here in the human realm. Not only she will have easy access to human blood, she will be able to live here with much more freedom than the fae realm. I am quite sure that she is locked up in a room there since she wouldn't be able to roam around without the risk of draining a fairy," she explained._

_The rest of us remained silent while my father and the Ancient Pythoness bickered with one another._

_Glaring at the Pythoness, "Do you really think that I will abandon my daughter after everything she's been through? I have no intention of letting her stay here," Niall replied._

"_I did not ask you to abandon her, you can visit her anytime. All you have to do is pop yourself here to see her. Besides, if you're really worried about her, I officially offer the council's protection to Sookie. Anyone that harms her will meet their final death instantly."_

"_No. I will not have my daughter live here all alone, I will not discard her."_

"_Do not be unreasonable, Niall. We both know that it's best for her to stay here. A newborn vampire does not belong in your realm."_

_My father was going to respond but I interrupted._

"_I apologize for interrupting but do I not get a say in this? After all, it is my life you are talking about," I addressed them._

"_Of course, my dearest, your own opinion is important. I am only explaining to Pythia that you need to be with your family, especially with this hardship," Niall told me, gently._

_While the Pythoness said to me, "I apologize, I did not mean to overlook what you wanted. Your father can be stubborn sometimes." _

_While listening to them argue with one another, I thought about what the Pythoness said. Once again, she had a point in suggesting for me to stay here in the human realm. As much as I was improving, a newborn vampire is too risky to have in the fae realm. Not to mention, I was always locked up in my private chamber, unable to go outside during the evening. It would be great to have a real vampire teach me how to live as one. I did not understand how I knew, but somehow, I believed that the Ancient Pythoness was genuine in her offer and didn't have any evil intent. It would be hard to be away from my father, but I knew that he would always visit me. _

"_I would like to accept the Ancient Pythoness' request," I announced._

_My father exclaimed, "WHAT!"_

_Before Niall could start fuming, I quickly explained, "I love you, Father and you're the most important person in my life, but I have to do this. You told me that you wanted me to try to overcome this and move on, I think this is the only way to do that. It would be difficult and very challenging to move away from the only home I've ever known, to not be able to see you all the time, but I will have to endure it if I want to get better. You are in no way abandoning me nor will I ever think of you that way. On the contrary, you are helping me grow. I believed the Pythoness that she really wants to help me, if you do not trust her, then trust me. I want to stay here."_

_Niall was silent for a while. _

_Giving me a weak smile, my father shook his head and caressed my cheek, "Oh, Sookie….Sookie….Sookie, you really are aimed on proving that I could never deny you, aren't you?" he said, his voice held humor mixed with some sadness._

_He closed his eyes before giving me a nod, letting me know that he agreed._

"_Once again, it seems that you have swayed my daughter. I will not object if she desires to remain here in the human realm. It goes without saying that any harm befalls her and I will have you, the council and the entire vampire race accountable and… rest assured, I will retaliate without remorse," Niall told the Pythoness._

_After a long war of words and threatening, Niall and Pythia reached another agreement. It was decided that I would remain in the Ancient Pythoness' care with the vampire council's protection. My father would see me regularly to visit and follow my progress. _

_Since becoming vampire, it helped me develop my fairy powers faster than normal; therefore, I established a stronger connection with my father. It allowed us to feel each other if one of us was in trouble. Niall felt a little at ease with that._

_After a tearful goodbye, my father and I parted ways. He left to go back to the fae realm while I stayed with the Pythoness in the human realm. Needless to say, I had a very hard time coping in a different world, but, true to her word, the Ancient Pythoness helped and trained me. She guided me on how to be a vampire and taught me that being a vampire did not mean we had to be a monster._

_I learned how to restrain myself from draining a human and got better at controlling my vampire instincts. She showed me how to feed and how to hunt._

_Discipline and responsibilities were also part of the training. Obviously, this was a new territory for me but I managed to overcome it. Sometimes, Pythia would punish me to keep me in line. At first, I did not take it nicely, nor my father, but, in time, Niall and I realized that punishment would teach me discipline and humility._

_Of course, Pythia did not help me all by herself. She had her child, Alexander, train me as well, especially in combat. Alexander showed me how to be a skilled fighter and warrior. Despite training me, Alexander and I were distant with one another. He did not really talk to me unless necessary, which I did not have problem with. Instead, he liked staring at me- a lot._

_Over the years, I got used to being a vampire. My father visited me regularly and we would talk about the things that happened to us. The peace between vampires and fairies remained._

_For the first few decades, Niall had Batanya and Clovache stay and guard me in the human realm. As a result, I became friends with them and formed lasting relationships. But, eventually, they returned to their own dimension since I did not require guards any longer._

_The Ancient Pythoness showed me how to navigate myself in the vampire world. Most of the time, the only vampires I interacted with were Pythia and Alexander. There were a few times that I got to see the vampire council during one of their meetings, but it was only for a brief time._

_I became closer with the Ancient Pythoness and began looking up to her as my maker. Luckily, she saw me as her child as well and treated me like one. One of the reasons she was dedicated to helping me was because we suffered the same fate - being turned against our will. During her human years, she was a seer, but a cruel vampire turned her to exploit her gift. Unfortunately, she lost her ability after she was made vampire and, as a result, her maker discarded her, abandoning her to learn how to survive on her own. A few decades later, her maker died, killed by one of his enemies while Pythia outlasted him and other vampires. At 1,500 years old, she became the oldest and most revered vampire._

_One of the most wonderful things happened. My father and the Ancient Pythoness grew closer with one another. In time, they became romantically involved. I was happy for the both of them because they found love with one another. I was never worried that Niall would forget my mother because I knew, without a doubt, that my father would always have a special place in his heart for my mother. _

_Meanwhile, Alexander and I were still a little distant and cold with one another. I did not really know much about him, just that he was a 500 year old vampire and Pythia was his maker._

_One night, Alexander and I were training, he was helping me develop my speed and strength. We decided to take a break, so I leaned against a big rock and closed my eyes, resting._

_Suddenly, Alexander had me on the ground, straddling me and baring his fangs. My fangs descended and I looked at him confused._

"_I told you to never let your guard down!" he snarled._

_Feeling pissed off, "What the fuck are you talking about! You told me to take a break, so why the hell are you attacking me!" I snarled back._

_I pushed him off me and we stood facing one another._

"_You see, this is your problem. You always let your guard down, especially when you are resting or relaxing. Vampires are stealthy and like to sneak up on you, but since you don't have your guard up all the time, they can attack before you would even realize they were there. You need to be aware of your surroundings, even if you think that nothing is amiss," he chastised me._

_Exasperated, "Fine then, I will be more attentive," I replied._

_With that, I turned around and walked away from him._

"_Where are you going? We are not done yet," he called out to me._

"_Oh yes, we are. I am not in the mood to train anymore. I'll go see the Ancient Pythoness, at least she's a lot nicer than you."_

_Zipping right in front of me, "Damn it! You are still a spoiled little brat!" he hissed._

_SLAP! _

_I hit him hard across the cheek, blood dripping to his chin._

_Baring my fangs, "Listen up, you big jerk! You do not know how hard this had been on me! A horrible vampire stole my life away from me and now, I have to learn how to live a new one. You have no idea how difficult it is adapting myself to somewhere I've never known. I am far away from the only family I have and away from my home. I have obeyed the Pythoness and you on everything you tell me to do, so forgive me for trying to rest a little," I yelled at him._

_Hearing my confession, his expression softened. He tried reaching my hand but I moved back and walked away from him, once again. _

_He ran and tried to catch up to me. Grabbing my arm, Alexander stopped me but I did not turn around to look at him._

"_I am sorry, Sookie. I did not mean to give you a hard time. I only wanted to make sure that you're alert for any danger. I do not want to see you get hurt; that's why I had been pushing you so hard," he explained with sincerity. _

_I did not reply and ignored what he said. He let go of my arm and walked around to face me._

_I was stunned to see him kneel in front of me. I'd never seen him do this before except with his maker._

_Looking up, he reached for my hand and said, "Forgive me, Princess Sookie. I did not mean what I said about you being spoiled. I, for one, can see the changes in you. You are not the same spoiled, weak and selfish person you were before. You are more mature and responsible; you are also a lot stronger."_

_I was at a loss for words to see Alexander opening up to me and more importantly, he was actually being nice._

"_Okay," was all the reply he got from me._

_Then, he did something else that shocked me. He stood up and leaned forward to kiss me, his hands rested on my hips. _

_I pushed him off me and looked at him incredulously, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked._

_He cupped my face with his hands and looked me in the eye, "I cannot lie anymore, Sookie. I tried my best to stop myself from being attracted to you but I can't help it. That's why I was cold towards you; I was trying so hard not to like you. It doesn't matter what I do, I cannot get you out of my head. I never thought this would happen but I am in love with you," he confessed, passionately._

_Flabbergasted at his revelation, I froze and stared at him in disbelief. Alexander took this opportunity to lean forward and kissed me once again. He was good kisser and I could not help but respond to his kiss. Our kiss grew more heated, his tongue demanding entrance and I welcomed it. _

_Being a vampire, sex was a big part of our interactions and a natural instinct. Surprisingly, I was able to control myself over the years and was able to sleep with humans without draining them dry. Of course, I glamoured them afterwards, for safety. Oddly enough, I never slept with any vampires since I had not felt comfortable being intimate with one._

_I must admit that I'd always thought that Alexander was attractive. He was handsome and appealing with a remarkable physique. _

_Alexander's hand began to wander over my body while I circled my hands around his neck. He started kissing down my body, peeling off my clothes. In return, I ripped his clothes from his sculpted form._

_Soon enough, he was entering me with his impressive manhood and began pounding into me. We reached our release, with his fangs sinking deeply into me. _

_That was the start of Alexander and I becoming lovers. At first, we only slept with each other, but, over the years, we occasionally invited humans to our bed. I was aware of Alexander's love and affection towards me, but sadly, I could not return his sentiment. I cared about him deeply but I did not love him. Though he knew that I did not return his love, he was content on being lovers._

_After a few centuries with the Pythoness and Alexander, I decided to venture alone. They were worried at first, but reluctantly agreed eventually. _

_Around 500 years old, I traveled the world by myself. Fortunately, I was already a skilled fighter and far stronger, so I was able to defend myself on my own. _

_From time to time, I would go back to Greece to visit the Pythoness and Alexander, including the other council members. Of course, I saw Niall regularly since he always knew where to find me while his relationship with the Ancient Pythoness continued to develop._

_I wandered different parts of the world and came across humans and vampires, sometimes other supernatural as well. _

_Becoming older and more powerful, I worked for the vampire council often. I became their personal assassin. Anyone that caused trouble or posed a threat, they called me to eliminate them. During the first of several missions, Alexander went with me as back up. _

_In time, they sent me on my own when they knew that I was ready to handle the missions by myself. A few centuries later, I grew bored being the council's enforcer so I informed them that I wanted to stop. They approved but asked me, if ever a time came that they needed my help, would I aid them. Of course, I agreed, earnestly. _

_I resumed traveling around the world, not knowing that I would find my one true love…..very soon._

"Well, you already know what happened next. I met your master, my beloved Eric," I said to Pam and turned around to look at her.

She looked a bit comical, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open.

Chuckling, "Umm.. Pam, are you alright?" I asked her.

She regained her composure and looked at me with sorrow and a bloody tear escaped her eye.

"I am sorry, Sookie. I had no idea how much pain and sufferring you endured when you became a vampire," she conveyed.

I was moved to see Pam's compassion towards me. I walked back to her and sat at the couch.

Touching her cheek to wipe the bloody tear, "Oh Pam, I am touched at your thoughtfulness but I am fine. It's true that it was hard and painful but I overcame it. Besides, those hardships made me who I am now. Furthermore, it led me to Eric and you. There is no need for sadness," I soothed her.

Sincerely, "Even so, I am sorry that you had to go through that," she replied.

Giving her a soft smile, "Thanks," I replied and patted her hand.

"So, I did not know you had a soft side," I continued, teasing her to alleviate the seriousness.

"I do not!" she replied, defensively and continued, "Don't even think about telling anyone about this."

I chuckled in response, at least she was back to her usual self.

"Now I know why Eric hates Alexander so much, he was the first vampire you slept with." Pam said with mischief.

"I would not say that in front of Eric, if I were you. Trust me, you would be in for a painful punishment."

She just winked at me in response and I said, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Pam and I felt Eric getting closer. He was nearby and within minutes, we heard the garage open.

"Sookie, you never told me what your maker's name was," Pam said, cautiously.

"I think that's enough for tonight, Pam," Eric announced, emerging from the kitchen and walking towards us.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "I have missed you tonight, Lover," he said, greeting me.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"How sweet, what about me, did you miss me too, Master," Pam asked Eric and pouted, playfully.

Eric rolled his eyes at his child and replied, "Yes, _Pamela_. I missed you as well. How was your night out with my Sookie?"

"I had an amazing time with Sookie."

"Is that so? That's why you were asking Sookie about her maker?" Eric asked, with an eyebrow raised and his voice disapproving.

Before Pam could respond, "It's okay, Eric. I already told Pam about my past, I don't mind her asking about my maker," I assured them.

Eric nodded and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder while I leaned into him.

"I do not really know a lot about the vampire that turned me. I never saw his face nor heard his voice. For centuries, my father never told me anything about him and I did not bother to ask. As you can imagine, I loathed and despised my maker for what he did to me. It took me a while before I could summon the courage to ask Niall about the vampire that took my life away from me," I told Pam.

I continued, "My father told me that my maker was a Roman soldier that was turned, a few centuries before I was made a vampire. It turned out, he was the vampire that Niall and Elvin was looking for, he was the one who drained several fairies around Ancient Rome. Kinda ironic, don't you think? My father was looking for the vampire responsible of the killings but that vampire found me instead. I do not know what he looked like, all I know was his given name."

"His name was Appius Livius Ocella," I uttered, barely a whisper.

Saying my maker's name still sent a chill down my spine. Eric hugged me closer to him, trying to comfort me.

Pam reached my hand and held it, "I am honored that you trusted me enough to tell me about your past. Thank you, Mistress," she said, reverently.

It was an hour before dawn, so we decided to call it a night. Eric and I asked Pam to stay over but she graciously declined, stating that she wanted to look over her shopping from tonight. We bid Pam goodnight and went to Eric's resting place.

Eric made sure to show me, several times, just how much he missed me tonight. Tangled in the sheets, we waited for sunrise. We talked about our night and I explained about Alcide. Of course, Eric was livid and decided not to hire Alcide's company. It took a lot convincing before Eric conceded to hiring the Were's business.

My Viking also told me about his unwanted visitor tonight - Serena. It seemed one of his former conquests wanted to catch a glimpse of me, perhaps trying to check out the competition - not that there was really much comparison, per se. Besides, now that I was back with Eric, he was mine and mine alone.

We also discussed my meeting with the Pythoness. I let him know that I would leave as soon as I rose. As expected, Eric was not happy that I would not see him when he awoke. In addition, he was miffed at the idea of me seeing Alexander again, but he understood that I had to go.

Soon enough, sunrise came and I rested with my Viking.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Next up, Eric and Sookie's enemies will make a move against them as their problem start to arise. Hmm…..any guesses what happens next?

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello everyone! First of all, I just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it and hope for your continued support. Thank you so much!

To my wonderful beta, **mjb84**, thank you so much for your amazing beta skills. I would not be able to post anything without your help, thank you! Your awesome!

To another wonderful lady, **MarianneNorthmanCullen**, thank you so much for creating polys and banners for Unbreakable. You're doing a great job picking the outfits and accessories, thank you. Your fantastic!

I put the links on my profile for the banners and polys for Unbreakable so please check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 12

Rising the next evening, I immediately got out of the bed to get ready for my departure to the meeting with the Ancient Pythoness. Giving a quick kiss to my beloved child, I took a shower and dressed.

I was hoping to leave immediately, but it seemed that I would be delayed.

Checking my messages, I found out that my emissary in the queen's court would be in Shreveport tonight; along with several vampires. Sophie-Anne decided to send them to Area 5 for a surprise visit to collect her monthly tributes, even though we were not scheduled to pay homage until next week.

I knew that she probably just wanted an excuse to have someone check in on us. With this, I called the Ancient Pythoness to inform Her about the recent developments. I apologized to Her since I would be detained a few hours. I was grateful She understood that I needed to be here when Sophie's vampires arrived.

After the call, I went back to Eric's resting place and laid beside him, making sure not to wrinkle my outfit.

Soon enough, my beloved rose and I told him about what happened. He was pissed that the queen didn't bother to tell him what she was going to do. Agreeing with me, he also believed that Sophie-Anne was using this chance to spy on us.

"Wasn't Her Grace upset that you would be late for your meeting?" Eric asked.

"I already informed Her regarding the situation. She understood and even agreed that it would be best if I was here when they showed up, just as a precaution."

By the time I finished speaking, Eric was already on top of me, pinning me down to the bed. I tried telling him that we did not have time, but, of course, he persuaded me to change my mind.

Since we had a long night ahead of us, I quickly exited the bed three orgasms later. Eric wanted more; however, this time, I did not give in. My Viking pouted adorably watching me make my way to the bathroom.

After fixing myself up again, I went downstairs to prepare us some blood while I waited for Eric to take a shower and get dressed.

Once he was done, we headed to the club.

On the way to Fangtasia, "Are you going to ask Pam to come the club tonight?" I asked.

"No, lover. We can easily handle the queen's minions, besides, one of them _is_ your spy. In addition, Pam is more annoying than usual if she doesn't get her time off."

I chuckled in response. Pam mentioned to me last night that she was looking forward to her night off tonight since she had some personal errands to run.

Within minutes, we arrived at Fangtasia. The club was already open as the crowd began to grow. After checking his office, Eric and I were on our way to the stage as humans and vampires, parted, heads bowed. There were two thrones on the stage; one was Eric's chair and the other one was almost the same as his but more feminine.

Eric escorted me up the stage and waited for me to sit first before seating himself. He signaled everyone to carry on since the crowd became silent as we took the stage.

While everyone resumed what they were doing, "It is very sweet of you to give me my own chair but you did not have to, My Viking," I whispered softly gazing into Eric's crystal blues.

"I know, lover, but I wanted to. More importantly, I wanted to show everyone that we are united and together," he replied, holding my hand.

Teasingly, "Well, my love, I don't mind sitting in your lap. That would really show them how _together_ we are," I purred.

"Oh lover, you have no idea how much I would prefer that choice instead. Unfortunately, having you in my lap would be quite painful for me since I would not be able to be inside you," he growled.

Chuckling, I looked at the crowd and scanned around the club while Eric did the same. We were waiting for the queen's minions to show up since my spy informed me that they were in Area 4 last night and rested there. As soon as they rose, they would be on their way to Shreveport. To avoid suspicion, he would not be able to contact me further to let me know once they entered Eric's area.

While enthralling the masses, Eric texted Pam to let her know about the unwanted guests. Pam wanted to cancel her plans for the night but Eric assured her that it was not needed. Pam was a little reluctant at first because she was worried about her master and I, but Eric swayed her to relax for tonight. She relented and agreed.

I could not help but smile at Eric's affection towards his child.

We resumed enthralling the masses while quite a number of fangbangers offered themselves to us, shamelessly.

More than an hour later, the unwanted visitors finally arrived. Siegbert, Rasul and Bill, along with three other vampires, walked into the club. Surprisingly, a blond female vampire was also with them. They went straight towards the stage, seeking Eric and I.

Stopping in front of us, "Good evening, Sheriff… Princess Brigant." Siegbert greeted us.

Rasul and Bill stood beside him while the female vampire was behind them, along with the three vampire guards. I could only guess that the female vampire was Serena, judging by the intense glare she was giving me.

Keeping my face blank, I could feel my child's annoyance which only validated my assumption.

"Let's take this in my office," Eric said to them, brusquely.

With that, Eric assisted me down the stage and to his office, the other vampires following.

Opening his office door, Eric let me walk inside first while he followed behind. He sat on the edge of his desk as the other vampires came in. Instead of sitting beside my child, I walked back by the closed door after everyone was inside, leaning against it and facing Eric.

Siegbert, Rasul and Bill sat down on the couch while the guards stood on both sides. Serena stood in the middle of the office, a few feet away from me.

Immediately, "What the hell is she doing here?" Eric asked Siegbert, referring to Serena.

"What do you mean, Sheriff?"

"Serena is not welcome here!" Eric replied then looked at Serena, "I told you to leave my area. Why the fuck did you come back here!"

The female vampire glanced at me and gave me a wicked smile before walking towards my child. Eric stood, ready to rebuff Serena's advances but I raised my hand, letting him know that I would handle the vampiress.

Stopping in front of Eric, "Oh come now, Eric. I am sure you didn't mean what you said last night," she replied coyly and raised her hand, attempting to caress my child's face.

"I would not touch him if I were you." I warned Serena before her hand could make contact with Eric's skin.

Halting her movements, she turned around and asked, "And why not?" with her eyebrow raised.

"Because, precious, I do not take kindly to anyone touching what is mine," I replied coldly and gave her a chilling smile.

"Oh yeah? Well, I do not remember you having a problem when I fucked Eric two years ago," she said, haughtily.

Eric hissed at the female vampire but stayed put while the others simply watched the scene unfold, choosing to remain silent.

"Well, obviously that was then. As you can see, now is different," I replied, dismissively.

It seemed that Serena was testing my patience because she replied, "Why… because you're here and back together with your child?" with sarcasm on her voice.

She continued, "I am pretty sure that Eric is denying me because he doesn't want to make you angry. Once you're gone, he will take me back in an instant."

Eric was glaring at Serena with such hatred and disgust when I zipped right in front of the female vampire, causing her to stumble back.

Laughing coldly, "Oh you poor little thing, you forget that I can feel how my child really feels about you," I said to her in feigned pity.

Leaning forward, I looked her in the eye, stopping mere inches from her face, "I can feel his disgust and hatred towards you right now. In fact, he dislikes you… intensely," I said.

She was going to say something but I raised my finger to her lips to silence her and shook my head.

"It would be best to keep your mouth shut. I do not like it when I am interrupted." I chastised her.

Fortunately, she was smart enough to listen because she remained silent, still glaring at me.

I looked her up and down before stalking around her, scrutinizing her every detail.

Stopping right in front of her, "Let me guess…my naughty Viking bedded you for one night and ever since then you have been trying to entice him, but of course, you failed miserably. This is what, you're hundredth time trying to get him to sleep with you?" I asked, mockingly.

I continued demeaning her, "Oh sweetheart, you are nothing but a disposable substitute for me. No one could ever satisfy and hold on to _**My**_ Eric except me. Did you really think you were more than just a one night fuck? You are nothing but trash compared to me," and gave her a sardonic smile.

Adding quickly, "Get out now with whatever little dignity you still have left," I told her, my voice left no room for argument.

She glared at me then looked at Siegbert for assistance, but he remained silent. When she knew that she was not going to get any help, she walked past me towards the door. The rest of us followed her movements with our eyes. Before opening the door to leave, Serena made a foolish mistake and turned back to look at me.

"This is not the last time you will see me. As soon as I get the opportunity, I will snatch Eric away from you. I will enjoy-"

SLAP!

Serena stumbled to her knees once my hand made contact with her face.

Grabbing her by the hair, I lifted her up so I could look her in the eye.

Baring my fangs, "Tsk…tsk…you stupid little _girl_! I understand that you probably do not know much about me, but one thing you should learn is… **I**. **Do. Not **tolerate threats. Stay away from what is mine because if I ever see you again, I will drive a stake through your heart before you can blink!" I hissed at her.

Then, I dragged her by the hair and opened the door before throwing her outside the office, slamming her face into the wall. Without waiting for her to recover, I closed the door and left her slightly battered body in the hallway. I knew that one of Eric's vampires would escort her out of the club.

Regaining my composure, I straightened my dress before turning around to face the gentlemen. I could feel everyone's excitement from watching the spectacle with Serena. All of their fangs down, the vampire guests were grinning while Eric was looking at me heatedly, smirking. I could feel his lust at seeing me stake my claim on him.

I rolled my eyes at them. Vampire or not, men do love watching two women fight.

"Now that I've taken out the garbage, we can begin," I announced.

Ignoring the guests, Eric zipped to me and gave me a heated kiss in reply. Leaning back, he gave me a wink before escorting me to the chair in front of his desk. He remained beside me, sitting on the edge of his desk with his arms placed on my shoulder as he began the meeting.

"So, Siegbert, what is the reason for your unexpected visit? I did not receive any notice from the queen that she was sending someone to my area," Eric asked with artificial surprise.

"Sheriff, I hope you don't mind, but, before we begin, I would like to send Bill to the bar to get us some blood. He doesn't really need to be present during our discussion and I am sure he would love to check out your club," he replied.

"Oh…of course, where are my manners. Let the bartender know that the drinks are on the house."

Siegbert nodded his head to Bill and the other three vampires, signaling them to go. With them gone, only Eric and I, along with Siegbert and Rasul were left in the room.

"I apologize for the surprise visit, Sheriff, but I am sure that my queen must have forgotten to give you a call," Siegbert said smoothly.

"Of course," Eric replied, sarcastically.

Ignoring my Viking's tone, Siegbert turned his attention to me.

"It is nice to see you again, Princess Brigant," he greeted me.

I simply nodded my head at him in response.

"Again, why are you here?" Eric asked, impatiently.

"Well, Sheriff, my queen sent us her to collect the montly tribute. I know that it is earlier than scheduled, but, as you know, Louisiana is a little tight in money right now," Siegbert explained.

Eric stood up and went around his desk. Sitting on his chair, he retrieved his checkbook and began to write.

"I assumed that you asked the other sheriffs, as well, to pay early tributes," Eric said while writing.

Reluctantly, "Not exactly, Sheriff Northman. You see, the others were not able to pay early, so Queen Sophie-Ann decided to asked you instead. She determined that, since Area 5 is the most profitable in her kingdom, you could afford to pay tribute in advance," Siegbert replied.

My Viking stopped writing and looked up with a narrowed gaze at Siegbert and Rasul.

Glaring at them both, "I see," Eric said slowly with his eyebrow raised.

I could feel my child's anger at Sophie's blatantly biased action, but he knew that he could not refuse. I remained silent and let Eric handle his sheriff business.

"Sheriff, I am sure you understand our predicament in Louisiana. You would want to help our kingdom, would you not?" Siegbert asked.

Eric did not reply and finished writing the check. Finished, he stood up and handed it to Siegbert.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I know that my queen will be grateful for this. Now, if you would excuse us, we will depart now and not take up any more of your time," Siegbert announced before standing up with Rasul.

Rasul remained silent the entire time they were here, I guess he was not much of a talker.

Before they could leave the room, there was a knock just before the office door opened with Thalia coming in, gripping Bill by the neck, the other three vampires behind them.

Immediately, "What happened?" Eric asked.

"Master, Compton here attempted to bite a human in public, one that belong to another vampire," Thalia replied.

Eric signaled Thalia to let Bill go and leave the office.

Hissing, "Is this true, Compton?" Eric asked.

Bill lowered his head, casting his eyes to the floor and replied timidly, "Yes, Sheriff. I did not know that the human belonged to another vampire."

"It does not matter if the human belonged to another vampire, feeding in public is not allowed in my club!" Eric snarled.

"Sheriff Northman, accept my apologies, but Compton is not really accustomed to leaving the queen's court," Siegbert interrupted.

"Even so, I will still have to punish Bill. I am sure you understand that I will have to uphold the laws in my territory," Eric replied and raised his eyebrow at Siegbert to challenge his authority.

"Of course, Sheriff. I understand," he replied, unwillingly.

Bill looked back up and screeched, "WHAT! You can't leave me here, Siegbert. Call the queen and I am sure that she would ask Eric to let me go." His voice had become hysteric.

"Silence! Calling the queen would only give her another headache. You would be wise to obey Sheriff Northman and accept your punishment, understood?" Siegbert snarled at the young vampire.

Bill relented, "Yes."

Before leaving, "Sheriff, I do not have to remind you that Compton _is_ one of Queen Sophie-Anne's favorites. She likes having him around to do her bidding often. Go easy on him and I hope you'll send him back to New Orleans tomorrow night," Siegbert stated.

"Oh, I'll try," Eric replied with a wicked grin.

Siegbert bid us goodbye and left with Rasul, along with the vampire guards, to go back to the queen's palace.

With only the three of us in the room, Bill dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"I am at your service, Mistress," he said, greeting me.

Widening his eyes, "What the fuck!" Eric exclaimed.

I chuckled at Eric, I could feel his shock and confusion. As always, I managed to surprised him.

Addressing Bill, "You may rise, servant. Why don't you take a seat," I told him.

"Thank you, Mistress," he replied and took a seat on the couch.

Meanwhile, Eric was looking at me with eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

Smirking, "Well, my love, you wanted to know who my spy was, so…here he is. Meet Bill Compton," I said to him.

"You mean this fool works for you?"

"My Viking, be nice to Mr. Compton."

"Does this mean that I don't get to torture him for punishment?" he asked, disappointed.

I shook my head and smiled at my child before turning my attention to Compton.

"Report and update," I ordered Bill.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied obediently before continuing, "The queen decided to send us here last night for two reasons: to collect the money and to check up on you and Eric. We left New Orleans later than planned and did not have time to reach Shreveport by sunrise so we stopped in Area 4 for shelter. We saw Serena staying in Area 4 also. When she found out that we were on our way here, she invited herself to come along with us. Before leaving, the queen told me to try to feed on someone in public so Sheriff Northman could punish me and I would have a reason to stay behind for the night to look around."

"Is Serena working with Sophie-Anne?" I asked the young vampire.

"No, Mistress. Like I said, it was only a coicidence that we came into contact with Serena. We did not know that the Sheriff threw her out last night and was not welcome here. Serena said that she wanted to visit Sheriff Northman, so we let her come with us."

Nodding my head, "Did you find out which king was working with Sophie?" I asked.

"I did, Mistress. I hacked into the queen's phone records for her private line and discovered that she has been receiving and making calls to Nevada… Las Vegas to be exact. The number was blocked but I am confident that Felipe de Castro is the one she is working with.

"Also, I looked into Sophie-Anne's financial records… she received $5 million dollars in the past four weeks. The account that it came from was from a private account in the Cayman Islands, but I managed to find out that it belonged to none other than, de Castro," Bill announced.

My beloved and I shared a glance before Eric asked Bill, "Are you sure about this, Felipe hired Sophie to take me out of the way? Do you know why?"

"I am sorry, Sheriff, but I do not know why Felipe wants to get rid of you. However, I have all the proof that I need to back up my claim that Felipe is working with Sophie-Anne."

I smiled at Bill and said, "Excellent job, my loyal servant. I am very pleased at your service. When everything settles down, I will make sure to reward your loyalty."

Bill returned my smile and bowed his head, "Thank you, Mistress. I am honored to be of service to you," he said with adoration.

I felt Eric's irritation towards the young vampire as he snorted at Bill's reply.

"Lover, how exactly did Compton become your follower?" Eric asked me with curiosity.

Chuckling in reply, "My love, unfortunately, we do not have enough time to tell you the whole story, but to make it short, I saved Bill from his maker and he felt he owed me a debt," I explained.

"Eric, I need to leave now and see the Ancient Pythoness. I am sure you and Bill can spend time and try to get to know more of each other."

I turned to Bill, "I have somewhere I need to be. Go check yourself into a hotel but make sure that no other vampires see you and afterwards, you can come back here to wait for me, we can talk more after I get back."

"As you wish, Mistress," he replied submissively.

Then, I turned to Eric and gave him a loving kiss, "I will see you later, my love."

"I will miss you. Be careful, Lover," he replied.

I smiled at him before teleporting myself to the Ancient Pythoness' estate located in Virginia.

**ERIC POV**

Tonight proved to be eventful. Unexpected guests from the queen's court arrived, Sookie put Serena in her place and I finally found out that the insipid Bill Compton is my beloved maker's emissary. To top it all off, Felipe de Castro is out to get me for some unknown reason.

"What a night!" I announced after Sookie disappeared from my office.

"Excuse me, Sheriff? Did you say something?" Bill asked with confusion.

"Nothing," I replied and continued, "Sookie will likely be gone for several hours, why don't you go check in to one of the hotels I own around here in Shreveport, its my treat," I told him.

"Thank you, Sheriff. That is very generous of you," he replied, sincerely.

I gave him the name and address of the hotel and he thanked me again before standing up to walk to the door.

Before he could leave, I said to him, "Compton, before you go… I am interested to know how exactly my maker found you. She has never mentioned anything about you to me before and since she did not have the chance to tell me the story tonight, perhaps you can shed a light to my curiosity," my voice held no room for arguments.

Hesitantly, "Umm…of course, Sheriff. It would be my pleasure to tell you my story. I only hope that my mistress does not mind that I told you the story instead of her telling you," he replied and sat back on the couch.

I nodded my head for him to start talking.

"As you know, Sheriff, my maker was Lorena. She made me a vampire 200 years ago. When I was human, I used to live here in Louisiana, but after I was made vampire, my maker took me with her to travel across the world," he began.

Continuing, "Five years ago, Lorena and I were staying in Italy. One night, my maker punished me for disobeying her. She tortured me and afterwards, had two werewolves feed on me. Lorena let the Weres drain me almost completely dry, but within an instant, Princess Brigant showed up and killed them without hesitation. She rescued me from my cruel maker and, after that, she gave me a sip of her blood to heal me. Since then -"

Snarling, "You have _**my **_maker's blood in you! You bit her?" I yelled and stood up, baring my fangs to him.

I felt instant jealousy hearing that fucking Bill Compton has had my maker's blood. I did not want to think about Bill biting _My _Sookie or…anything else.

Glaring at Compton, I saw Bill, eyes wide in terror.

Stuttering, "Oh…uh…umm…Please, Sheriff, it is not what you think. I never had any physical relationship with my mistress. She was never interested in me that way and I did not dare to pursue her, romantically. Please believe me, Sheriff, I am simply content to be Princess Brigant's loyal servant. Only this and nothing else," he quickly explained.

I remained silent and looked at him, suspiciously. For some reason, I knew he was telling the truth. I saw, for a brief moment, how he looked up to Sookie. There was no romantic or sexual intent, only respect and admiration. It was obvious that he worshipped my maker and revered her greatly, which I cannot really blame Compton for. My beloved maker was an amazing creature.

Lowering my voice, "How many times have you had Sookie's blood?" I asked, calmly.

"Only once, Sheriff. It was only that one time, just a sip. I never bit her, she put her blood in a small cup and gave it to me to drink. We've never exchanged blood and, like I said earlier, we never had a physical relationship. Never."

Though I was aware that Sookie had slept with others when we were apart, I still felt such a relief that Compton had never touched my maker. I understood that my beautiful princess gave her blood only to save Bill. Not to mention, she would know if Bill betrayed her trust or lied to her, so it served an advantage.

"That's good to know. I realize that she trusts you and I know for a fact that, if you ever betray her, she will hunt you down and torture you, mercilessly, before sending you to your final death. Nonetheless, I want to remind you that she will not be the only one coming after you. I assure you, I will also hunt you down and kill you… slowly and painfully," I threatened him.

Bill swallowed hard before replying, "I would never my betray my mistress, Sheriff. I would die to serve and protect Princess Brigant. My loyalty will always be with my mistress, I give you my word," he vowed.

I nodded my head at him in reply.

"Very well, you may go. Just make sure that no one sees you since you're supposed to be in the basement getting tortured. When you come back later, make sure to go through the back door," I ordered him.

"Yes, Sheriff. Thank you again for your help."

With that, Bill left my office to go to the hotel. I decided to stay in my office for a while to continue doing paperwork. I knew that I would have to sit in the throne tonight for a few hours.

I could not help but miss my two beautiful blondes.

Speaking of Pam, I took out my phone and texted her to call me. I knew that my child would be shocked to find out that Compton was Sookie's spy. Pam and I always thought that Bill was such a dorky, weakling vampire so I was sure she would go nuts about this information.

Strangely enough, Pam did not call me right away. I guessed she was busy at the moment doing her shopping and errands.

I began doing paperwork but Thalia was outside my office door again and knocked before coming in.

"Sheriff, I wanted to let you know that I had Maxwell escorted Serena out of the club earlier. I also told him to follow her and make sure that she left your area, just like last night. Unfortunately, Maxwell lost her a few miles away from the club. He said that her trail just disappeared and he could not follow any scent as to where she went," Thalia informed me.

I nodded my head, "Thank you, Thalia. Do not worry about it anymore. I am sure she will leave Area 5 if she knows what's good for her. Go back to the bar and make sure that all is well. I will be out later on to enthrall the masses."

After Thalia left my office, I could not help but wonder about what she said. Serena was definitely up to something, especially since she mentioned she was on her way to Las Vegas, part of Felipe's area. I tried calling Pam to advise her to be on the look out for Serena but she was not answering. It was highly unusual for her to not answer my call or reply to my text.

I tried sensing Pam but I could not feel anything coming from her. Trying to locate her, I closed my eyes to feel her. To my surprise, I could not even pinpoint her exact location.

From the time I texted Pam earlier about the queen's minions arrival, I never felt that she was ever in trouble tonight. I did not even realize that our connection was blocked since I had not sensed any changes or any indication that something was wrong.

Down to my last option, I called Pam through a maker's call. This was something no vampire would be able ignore.

I waited a few minutes to see if she was going to call or text me to let me know she's on her way, but nothing happened. I could not hear or feel anything from her.

_Fuck! This was not good, something has definitely happened to my child! Something or someone was blocking my connection to Pam. I sincerely hoped that she was unharmed because I would make sure to kill anyone who harmed her. _

Calling Thalia back to my office to let her know that I would be gone for the night, I instructed her to lock up and left her in-charge of Fangtasia while I was gone.

Afterwards, I flew out of the club and took to the sky, leaving my car in the parking lot. Flying was a lot faster than driving and I would be able to scan the ground for Pam.

I decided to call Sookie later on when I knew more of what was happening.

Within minutes of flying, I arrived at Pam's house. Entering, I looked around to see if something was amiss or if there were any clues regarding Pam's whereabouts.

Searching the two-story house, everything looked to be in order. There was no sign of trouble and I did not smell anyone except Pam.

Since I did not find anything in Pam's house, I took to the sky once again and was on my way to the shopping mall center in Shreveport. I was sure that Pam would have gone there tonight since she shopped nearly every night. Plus, I remembered Pam mentioning last night that she needed to buy another pair of shoes since one of her latest purchases was missing a matching pair of stilettos.

On the way there, I called Compton to meet me outside the mall. He had been known to be a good tracker due to his keen sense of smell.

Within minutes, I landed on the ground, across from the bustling building. Crossing the street, I glamoured the valet attendants to find out if they'd seen Pam, but, no luck. They did not have Pam's car on the records and found out that they'd been busy all night as lines of cars were waiting for the valet.

I could smell the faint scent of Pam around here so I followed it and ended up in the parking garage for self-parking. Immediately spotting Pam's BMW, I zipped in front of it and instantly smelled several vampire's scents including a familiar one.

"Serena. That fucking bitch!" I growled.

Another deep inhale and I recognized the scent of two more, Victor Madden and Sandy Seacrest. The remaining two were unfamiliar. They probably belonged to some of De Castro guards.

Aside from the vampires, I could also smell a trace of magic, it seemed that one of Pam's captors was either a fairy or a witch, since they were the only two known creatures that could wield magic. Perhaps that someone was the one blocking my bond with my child.

I did not find any signs of trouble or traces of blood and concluded that Pam was captured, but not finally dead. Judging by the strength of the scents, it looked as though the perpetrators had been here no more than two hours ago.

I looked around Pam's car and discovered that it was not locked, her things were inside including her phone and car keys.

After checking the car inside and out, I scanned around the parking garage to look for any clues. A few yards away from where Pam's car was parked, I found three piles of vampire ashes. I could not help but smile because I knew that Pam had killed at least three of her captors. My child was a fierce warrior and an excellent fighter so she could easily defend herself against almost anyone. But, regrettably, in this instance, she was outnumbered.

Bill appeared beside me, looking at the piles of ashes as well.

"What happened, Sheriff?" he asked with great concern.

My mind was reeling, worried about Pam and trying to understand the situation. I knew that Bill was working for Sookie but I could not help but feel suspicious towards the young vampire. It was too much of a coincidence that Siegbert and he were the ones the brought Serena back here to my area and now, Serena had something to do in Pam's disappearance. Plus, the fact that I was busy meeting with them while Pam was being kidnapped at the same time.

Ignoring Bill's question, I took my phone out and called Sookie.

"Lover, we have a problem," I said into the phone.

I did not wait for her reply and hung up, I knew that my maker would know where I was and come right away.

Putting away my phone, I walked back to Pam's car and waited for my beloved.

"Sheriff, what is going on?" Bill asked again while following me.

Faster than he could realize, I had him by the throat and slammed him hard on the hood of Pam's car, denting the metal significantly.

Baring my fangs, "WHO TOOK MY CHILD AND WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!" I bellowed into Bill Compton's terrified face.

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT:**

**PAM POV **

It was my night off tonight so I decided to run some errands. First thing on my list was to go back to the mall to buy a pair of shoes. I forgot to buy a pair for one of the dresses that I bought last night when I went shopping with Sookie.

Last night was one of the best nights, I had the chance to spend time with my mistress and got to know her more, personally. It made me closer to Sookie than before and I was grateful for it.

Once I got to the mall, I saw the valet had a long line of cars waiting for service.

"_Oh great! Why did it have to be busy tonight, damn it!"_

Not wanting to wait, I decided to go to the self-parking garage.

Normally, I always used valet parking but, obviously, tonight I wouldn't be able to.

Finding a spot, I parked my BMW and was on my way inside the mall.

While shopping, I received a text from Eric, letting me know that some of the queen's minions would be in Fangtasia shortly. I texted back to let him know that I would come to the club and cancel my night off. However, Eric said it was not necessary. He insisted that I continue and enjoy my night off.

I was not really that worried about Eric and Sookie since they could easily kill anyone that posed a threat. They were two of the oldest and most powerful vampires, so anyone who was foolish enough to fight them had a death wish. I was more interested in watching them since I knew that something hilarious would happen at that meeting. Ever since Sookie arrived in Shreveport, our nights had definitely become more interesting.

Since my master insisted that I continue my night, I resumed shopping and found the perfect pair of shoes that would definitely match the outfit I purchased last night. Shopping done, I was on my way back to my car to run a few more errands.

While putting my things in the trunk of my car, I felt the air shift, just like when Sookie teleported. I doubted that my mistress would be appearing since I knew that she was with Eric right now.

Dropping my fangs, I was in fighting stance, ready to attack any enemy that appeared.

Materializing right in front of me, five vampires came into view with an unknown fairy, who, unexpectedly, had his scent masked.

_That explained why the vampires were not draining him dry. I thought that King Niall was the only fairy that had the ability to mask fairy scents. I highly doubted that this one was sent by Sookie's father._

Victor Madden was standing in front of their group, Sandy and Serena behind him and behind them was two vampire guards. Though his scent was masked, the unknown fairy was standing a short distance from us. I assumed that he was playing it safe to avoid any chance of his scent becoming apparent.

"Good evening, Ms. Ravenscroft." Victor addressed me.

Ignoring his greeting, "Did my master give you permission to enter his area?" I growled at him and sent some distressed feelings to Eric through our bond, certain that Sookie would also be able to feel them.

Humorously, Victor replied, "Not really. How about we just keep this our little secret," and winked at me.

"Besides, we are not here for violence, we only came here because my king invited you to his kingdom," he added.

"Oh, Victor, are you really _that_ stupid to think my master would not find out about this. How idiotic of you to think that I would just accept your king's invitation," I replied, mockingly.

Serena and Sandy laughed at my response but Victor silenced them with a glare.

I continued, "And you, Serena, I thought my master had made it clear that he doesn't want to see your face ever again. You really are pathetic; you need to move on," addressing the blond vampire.

"Actually, I was -" Serena replied but couldn't finish what she was saying.

"Shut up!" Victor hissed at Serena.

Then, Victor turned his attention back to me and announced, "I am sorry, Pamela, but we are not here for a chit-chat."

"So what, are you here for? A shopping intervention, or maybe to ask for advice on how to dress nicely? Because, obviously, you are in dire need of some fashion tips," I replied, dryly.

Another set of giggles emanated from the two female vampires but another deadly glare from Madden stopped their amusement.

Shaking his head, "Ms. Ravenscroft, you really are making this harder than it needs to be. Let's cut to the chase, just come with us willingly so we can be on our way. Surely, you know that you are outnumbered, there is no escape from this," Victor declared.

Regrettably, this douche-bag was right, it would be extremely hard for me to get out of this jam. Of course, I could try separating them so I could fight them one by one.

"Well, what can I say, I am more of a complicated kinda girl. So, why don't you take your king's invitation and shove it up your ass!" I hissed and zipped away from them.

As expected, Victor ordered the two male guards to catch me while he, Serena, Sandy and the unknown fairy stayed behind.

Stopping a yard away, I took out a stake I always carried with me, in case of emergencies, and turned around to fight the two vampire guards. They were younger vampires than myself so I was able to end them, effortlessly, two piles of ashes laying on the ground.

_Two vampires down, three to go. Oh…and one fairy._

I tried sensing if Eric and Sookie were on their way here but I could not feel anything from them. It felt as though something was blocking our connection with one another.

Focusing my attention on my current dilemma, I heard Victor curse, then yell at Sandy and Serena to catch me. They were both around my same age, therefore, they would be a bit more challenging for me.

Darting a little farther away, I felt the two female vampires closing in on me.

I managed to land a hard kick to Serena's face causing her to collapse to the ground. Sandy zipped beside me and attemped to hit me but I was able to dodge her attack. Grabbing her by the hair, I punched Sandy in the stomach and she cried out in pain. Before she could recover, I pierced her heart with my stake and she turned to ashes.

Turning my attention to Serena, who had just recovered from my earlier blow, I elbowed her swiftly in the abdomen. We began fighting one another as Serena managed to land a few hits.

I saw the opportunity to take her down and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her to the pavement. In position to stake her, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp object stab me from the back and looked down to see what happened.

Unable to stake Serena, my vision began to haze.

Standing up a little wobbly, I faced the unknown fairy, "What the fuck did you do to me!" I snarled at him.

He did not respond and simply stared at me while Victor walked closer to us. I felt dizzy as my surroundings became blurry.

The next thing I knew, I blacked out, but not before I felt strong arms catching me prior to hitting the ground.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
